La tristeza del corazon
by tsunayoshi19
Summary: Un niño sin nombre herido destrozado, sin habla sin hogar, no tiene donde ir o con quien ir, su vida triste y oscura, su mundo, el mundo de la locura y la desesperacion, todo cambia cuando una mujer lo encuentra y se convierte en la luz de su vida, sigue las aventuras de este pequeño y la mujer castaña, enredos mafias verdades y cambios, sige a la rueda del destino. All x tsuna
1. Chapter 1

Advertencias:

Mucho OC

Tsuna Occ , yaoi relacion nhico por chico, si no te gusta porfavor no leas.

Lenguace obsceno.

porfavor me gustaria que dejases reviews para saver si os gusta y asi continuarla,

gracias por leer y cualuier opinion sera bien recibida.

Espero que lo disfruteis y perdon por las faltas de ortografia.

posdata: no es mundo alterno , porque saldra reborn los vongola y de mas.

* * *

><p>Capitulo: 1 "El inicio"<p>

῀῀Ciudad de Japón῀῀

En una pequeña y desolada calle se podía ver a una mujer castaña que iba camino a casa, la pobre mujer tenía una cara de pena y horror total, la razón era por el paisaje que veía a su alrededor pobreza, desesperación personas con cara de delincuentes edificios en ruinas el aire enrarecido era como un olor a muerte y suciedad esta mujer normalmente iba por otro camino pero ese día y sin darse cuenta se desvió y tomo la calle equivocada así adentrándose en los bajos fondos de Japón un lugar que jamás vio, la mujer castaña de nombre Nana miraba a las personas con el corazón roto, iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que ya no se fijaba si iba bien o no hacia su casa hasta que vio algo o mejor dicho a alguien que llamo su atención en un callejón se encontraba un pequeño bulto se acercó para después quedarse en shock pues ese bulto era un pequeño niño, se fijó en el pequeño y sintió ganas de vomitar y de llorar pues el niño estaba destrozado sus cabellos largos de color castaño estaban manchados de sangre, su ojo izquierdo estaba vendado y sangrando tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo, escurría sangre por sus piernas y brazos, la mujer sintió una pena enorme asique se acercó a el cuidadosamente, se agacho a su altura y empezó a hablar con él.

Nana – "Pequeño ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás solo? Dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?". Nana lo miro con preocupación al ver que el pequeño no respondía pero se sorprendió cuando el niño la miro, los ojos color oro y marrón del pequeño carecían de vida o alegría por eso Nana espero a el niño hasta que este hablo con pequeños susurros.

Niño – "A….yud…a..me por..fa..vor". El niño miro a la mujer con esperanza para acto seguido caer inconsciente sobre un charco de su propia sangre. Nana miro al niño con pánico y terror sin pensarlo dos veces lo cogió entre sus brazos para ir corriendo hacia el hospital, empezó a llover con fuerza pero eso a Nana le daba igual, no le importaba si se mojaba, lo más importante era atender al pequeño asique se esforzó un poco más y corrió con más fuerza hasta que por fin pudo visualizar el hospital abrió la puerta con fuerza, entro corriendo y empezó a gritar

Nana –"¡PORFAVOR UN DOCTOR, AYUDAAA PORFAVOR EL NIÑO SE ESTA MURIENDO!". Grito desesperada mientras las lágrimas caían sin control por sus hermosos ojos, sentía una angustia enorme incluso sentía el suelo moverse a sus pies quería ayudar a el niño como fuera.

Doctor – "Por favor señora cálmese y ponga al pequeño sobre la camilla, es urgente asique lo llevaremos inmediatamente a la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Dijo el doctor mientras se llevaba al pequeño "Señora le pido calma y paciencia siéntese en la sala de espera y sea paciente cuando sepamos algo la llamaremos" Acto seguido el doctor dejo a Nana en la sala de espera mientras esta rezaba para que el pequeño sobreviviera

῀῀Dos horas más tarde῀῀

Nana se sentía en un sin vivir ya que pasaban las horas y aun no recibía noticia alguna ni siquiera un doctor había salido para informarle aunque fuera un poco por encima del estado del niño y eso la estresaba y a su vez la frustraba , empezó a pensar que si el pequeño estaba solo ella le daría un hogar, lo tenía totalmente decidido porque por muy raro que sonase le dio instinto de protección, empezó a recordar la cara del niño su mirada.. Esa mirada jamás la olvidaría tan vacía, tan falta de sentimiento a los niños deberías verlos jugar con una sonrisa y con una mirada llena de brillo y no así , por eso miles de preguntas surcaban su mente, preguntas como ¿Que le Había pasado? ¿Cómo llego hasta ahí? Y miles de preguntas más se enredaban en su mente, hubiera seguido pensando pero se fijó en que la luz antes roja ahora estaba verde y acto seguido salió un doctor, Nana se emocionó pero poco después su cara cambio al ver el rostro abatido del doctor.

Doctor – "Señora… esto es difícil de decir pero… Sus heridas... mmm yo.. No sé… Como explicárselo, no sé si está usted preparada para escuchar" Dijo el doctor con una expresión de angustia y dolor enormes no sabía cómo decirle a la mujer aquello por eso decidió que la mujer eligiera si quería escuchar o no.

Nana – "Doctor por favor dígame que pasa, no puedo con este dolor en mi pecho. Dijo Nana con la voz seca debido al nudo que se le formo en la garganta. El doctor suspiro y acto seguido hablo.

Doctor – "Señora el niño sufre grandes heridas, tiene marcas de cadenas en cuello muñecas y tobillos, su pierna derecha está rota y la izquierda sufre de rotura muscular , su ojo izquierdo tiene un corte profundo no sabemos si volverá a ver por ese ojo además sufre síntomas de abuso sexual , en otras palabras el niño ha sido brutalmente violado y golpeado sin contar con las heridas ya cicatrizadas, siendo sincero es un milagro que siga vivo además de la pérdida de sangre, el dolor tuvo que ser insufrible más los días que el pobre muchacho llevaría ahí, todo indica que no tiene ningún familiar ni lugar al que ir, sé que puede sonar algo duro pero dígame señora ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Sera capaz de cuidarlo? Tenga en cuenta el gran esfuerzo que deberá hacer, descubrimos que el niño no habla debido a el shock y desgarro de las cuerdas vocales, las cuerdas vocales tienen cura pero no sé si se recuperara del shock algún día, y este caso necesitara mucha atención, el pequeño solo tiene siete años por lo que hemos podido descubrir, y no sé si usted estará psicológicamente sana para esto. Dijo el doctor con un tono entre pena y seriedad. Nana ante el shock de la noticia callo de rodillas al suelo para acto seguido llorar como nunca lo hizo solo pensar lo que el pequeño tuvo que pasar le rompía el alma, después de recuperarse del shock inicial miro al doctor con una determinación voraz.

Nana – "Doctor yo me hare cargo, acepto con gusto cuidar del niño yo me responsabilizare de todo no me importan los gastos o el tiempo que pase para que se cure, yo le daré el amor que necesite lo criare con paciencia y cariño total, asique dígame cuando me lo puedo llevar. Dijo Nana con determinación férrea y seguridad total. El doctor la miro incrédulo para después sonreír dulcemente.

Doctor – "Señora se lo podrá llevar hoy mismo, pero tendrá que hacerlo con sumo cuidado y traerlo a revisión cada semana sin falta, ahora esta sedado asique lo puede coger sin ningún problema". Después de la charla con el doctor Nana entro a la habitación para encontrarse con una escena realmente dolorosa, el pequeño cuerpo se encontraba sobre la cama, su pálida piel competía con el blanco de las sabanas, su cuerpo vendado lucia tan frágil que Nana sintió su corazón romperse en miles de pedazos, a partir de ahí Nana juro que lo protegería siempre y que jamás dejaría que algo o alguien lo llegara a lastimar, y con esa promesa silenciosa cogió el cuerpo en sus brazos y lo llevo hasta su casa.

῀῀Casa de Nana῀῀

La casa de Nana se encontraba situada en un buen barrio ni rico ni pobre por eso era perfecto para Nana, Nana sagawa era una mujer hermosa de estatura media de complexión delgada el pelo largo y castaño con pequeñas mechas negras, su pelo le llegaba hasta el cuello, poseía unos hermosos ojos de tono grisáceo que transmitían calidez y paz una mujer amable bondadosa y cariñosa, además estaba casada pero su marido nunca estaba en casa más bien, él vivía en Italia y por eso ella vivía prácticamente sola, su casa no era ni grande ni pequeña era perfecta para ella y su ahora pequeño invitado, sin más que pensar Nana llego a casa, la abrió con cuidado de no despertar al pequeño y le subió a la habitación de lo que ahora sería su hogar, abrió la puerta y lo posiciono con mucho cuidado sobre la cama, acto seguido le dio un suave beso sobre la frente y abandono esa habitación para irse a la suya a dormir ya que por ese día había sufrido ya muchas emociones, se tumbó sobre su cama suspiro y cerró los ojos pensando en que pasaría mañana


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo: 2 "Amanecer desolador

῀῀A la mañana siguiente῀῀

Al día siguiente Nana se removió inquieta en la cama casi no había podido pegar ojo estaba preocupada y tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, se giró a un lado y se fijó en que ya eran las nueve pensó que sería buena idea levantarse ya y preparar el desayuno se preguntaba que comida le gustaría al pequeño, dejo de pensar y se puso en pie se estiro un poco y se encamino hacia la cocina pero antes pasaría por la habitación del pequeño para avisarle de que bajara a desayunar pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando asomo la cabeza por la puerta y comprobó que el niño no estaba ahí, Nana sintió el miedo recorrerle las venas y se preguntó y si ¿Se había escapado? Con ese pensamiento bajo corriendo las escaleras una vez abajo respiro profundamente estaba dispuesta a irse pero se detuvo en seco cuando su vista se posó en la sala y lo descubrió ahí estaba el pequeño en medio de la sala sentado con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados a espaldas de la puerta, Nana respiro aliviada y se quedó por unos momentos embelesada ese pequeño niño de siete años tenía una apariencia tan pacifica que parecía un ángel, Nana se preguntaba si estaría dormido asique se acercó con sumo sigilo y con mucha suavidad puso su delicada mano sobre el hombro del pequeño pero no se esperaba la reacción del niño puesto que este al notar la mano retrocedió y la miro de nuevo con esos ojos que a Nana tanto le dolían, recordó las palabras del doctor y las suyas propias asique solo suspiro y de nuevo se acercó al pequeño para susurrarle con suavidad.

Nana – "Pequeño ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Su tono de voz fue muy suave y cariñoso como quien le habla a un gatito y teme que este salga huyendo, el niño solo la observo y Nana se arrepintió de haber preguntado ya que recordó que el niño no podia hablar, Nana se sintió sumamente culpable y le miro temerosa de haber dañado más sus emociones, pero se sorprendió al ver que el niño no la dejaba de ver, este articulaba palabras pero su voz no salía, ante esta imagen, Nana no pudo hacer más que enternecerse, pues el niño se esforzaba de sobre manera para intentar articular algo, ella más que enternecida decidió hablar.

Nana – "No te preocupes cariño ya lograras hablar con el tiempo, pero por ahora no te sobre esfuerces ¿sí? Por ahora, solo asiente o niega" Dijo sonriendo "Por cierto soy un poco mal educada lo siento, mi nombre es Nana Sagawa, estoy casada pero mi marido vive en Italia y nunca esta, yo me encargare de cuidarte y darte lo que necesites, esta será tu nueva casa asique no dudes en pedir lo que sea, ¿vale?" Acto seguido Nana le acaricio con cuidado el pelo, y abandono la sala para ir a la cocina y hacer el desayuno. Mientras tanto el pequeño de mirada vacía se fijó en el camino por el cual la mujer abandono la estancia, y se puso a pensar quien era esa extraña mujer, porque lo acogió en su casa, como llego ahí, no recordaba demasiado, no más bien no deseaba recordar, era demasiado doloroso, inspecciono la casa y a la mujer a simple vista parecía buena mujer, pero no podía confiar en ella, no sabía si le iba a hacer daño o no pero por el momento opto por dejar de pensar en eso y relajarse de nuevo.

῀῀Media hora después῀῀

El pequeño abrió los ojos al sentir un delicioso olor que provenía de la cocina, se preguntaba que seria esa comida, nunca olio algo tan dulce, en ese momento sintió que la curiosidad le ganaba, asique se levantó y sin hacer ruido alguno se acercó a la cocina, asomo su cabeza por la puerta y se fijó en la comida y la buena pinta que tenía. Mientras, Nana que estaba de espaldas se dio cuenta del pequeño intruso y no pudo hacer más que sonreír, ya que se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todo era curioso, hizo como que nada pasaba esperando que el pequeño tomara asiento, no tuvo que esperar mucho, puesto que un minuto después sintió las pequeñas y tambaleantes pisadas del pequeño, pensó en ayudarle, pero recordó lo que paso en la sala y pensó que lo mejor era ganarse su confianza primero, con ese pensamiento siguió haciendo el desayuno, que consistía en unas tostadas con sirope de miel, dos huevos fritos y un zumo de naranja, cuando termino de prepararlo, lo puso sobre los platos y después sobre la mesa, se fijó en el pequeño que miraba la comida pero no la comía, solo la miraba y después la miraba a ella, Nana se preocupó porque no le gustara y le pregunto.

Nana – "Cariño ¿No te gusta la comida?" El pequeño solo negó, Nana preocupada seguía preguntando "¿Esta fría?" El pequeño negó de nuevo y Nana solo suspiro, quería saber que pasaba pero así sería difícil, aunque no desistiría pensó y pensó antes de preguntar hasta que una idea cruzo por su mente. "¿No te fías de la comida?" Esta vez el pequeño la miro intensamente, para después subir y bajar la cabeza en señal afirmativa, Nana se sorprendió en un principio pero después, puso una mirada comprensiva comprendiendo la situación del pequeño, asique con una pequeña sonrisa cogió un tenedor y empezó a comer un pedazo de huevo del plato del niño. "Ves esta rico pero si no lo quieres… ya me lo como yo" Dijo Nana con una enorme sonrisa, en pequeño la miro por unos pocos segundos, después miro su plato suspiro, alzo la mirada hacia Nana y abrió la boca esperando la comida, Nana no pudo más que sonreír y con sumo cuidado le dio el desayuno al pequeño hasta que este término, una vez que ambos terminaron de desayunar, Nana se levantó recogió todo y fregó los platos y cubiertos, cuando se giro, se dio cuenta de que el pequeño no estaba en la cocina, asique asomo la cabeza por la puerta y lo vio en la sala, este se encontraba en la misma posición de la mañana, Nana sonrió y siguió a lo suyo.

Mientras tanto en la sala, el pequeño se encontraba inquieto, es decir había dejado que una mujer que conoció ese mismo día lo alimentara, se sentía frustrado, siempre fue auto suficiente nunca necesito de Nadie, se sabía cuidar solito, entonces porque dejo que eso pasara, porque no se negó, porque no se fue por la puerta mientras Nana dormía, la respuesta estaba más que clara, no tenia donde ir ni con quien ir, aunque eso nunca le importo, porque ahora de repente se sentía así, acaso iba a dejar que esa mujer lo cuidase, su cabeza era un caos total, miedo, desesperación, angustia, opresión, tristeza, odio, todos los sentimientos se estaban remezclado en su cabeza y corazón, teniéndolo así en un estado de confusión total, ya no sabía que hacer o pensar suspiro agotado y asomo la cabeza por la ventana para observar el paisaje, cuando lo vio no le disgusto del todo, las calles estaban limpias, los edificios en un estado bastante bueno ni una casa estaba rota, la gente iba bien vestida y lo que más le gusto fue el árbol que estaba en el jardín de su ahora casa, aunque no lo diría jamás en voz alta, amaba las flores de cerezo y a los animales, hubiera seguido admirando el paisaje si no fuera porque una voz lo saco de su ensoñación.

Nana – "Cielo voy a comprar algo para comer después ¿Me quieres acompañar?" Nana esperaba que el pequeño no se negara, ya que la aria muy feliz que le acompañase, aunque ella lo tendría que llevar a caballo y dejar que andará poco devido a su estado, no le importaba ya que pesaba poco, pero su felicidad se fue al recordar que el niño no quería tener contacto, suspiro y le miro para sorprenderse al ver que el aceptaba acompañarla, Nana al ver esa respuesta sonrió de nuevo, se acercó a él y le acompaño al cuarto para que se cambiara, como veía que no podía le ayudo a cambiarse. una vez cambiado se fijó en él, se veía realmente bonito con esa ropa, la camisa era de manga larga y blanca hasta la cintura con un bonito estampado de un lobo, los pantalones eran negros sueltos por la cadera con un cinturón de cuadros blanco y negro puesto de medio lado, en su pelo tenía unos lazos blancos sueltos que le hacían ver adorable, ella por su parte llevaba un sencillo vestido de color rosa pálido por debajo de las rodilla y dos horquillas en el pelo, Nana satisfecha cargo al niño hasta la salida de la casa, le puso las zapatillas y ella se puso sus chanclas, después se agacho y espero, hasta que el niño paso sus brazos por su cuello, Nana lo cogió con suavidad lo aupó cogió sus cosas y cerró la puerta feliz de salir con el niño. Lo que no sabía era que se iba a arrepentir de haber salido ese día.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo: 3 "Acercamiento"

῀῀En la calle de camino a comprar῀῀

Después de abandonar la casa no podía sentirse más feliz y satisfecha, había conseguido que el pequeño la acompañara y sentía que eso era un gran avance en cuanto a su relación, Nana cerro un momento los ojos mientras caminaba, sonrió al sentir la calidez y el suave respirar del niño que llevaba a su espalda, era como si no quisiese respirar demasiado fuerte por miedo a incomodarla, aunque el niño pareciera arisco en realidad era tímido y dulce estaba segura de eso y algún día sacaría esa faceta del pequeño, por ahora se centraría en el hoy, Nana empezó a pensar que iría a hacer para la comida, cuando se le ocurrió una idea, le preguntaría al pequeño porque aunque este no pudiera hablar si asentir o negar y así llegaría a algún lado, ante su pensamiento Nana decidió parar en un pequeño banco, bajo al niño con cuidado, Nana se sentó, luego sentó al niño su lado, lo miro y sonrió para a continuación ponerse a preguntar.

Nana – "Dime pequeño ¿Quieres comer guisado de verduras?" El niño la miro y negó efusivamente ante esto Nana sonrió más "jajaja vale, vale dejemos las verduras de lado, que te parece ¿Estofado con patatas?" El niño negó de nuevo, Nana lo miro detenidamente, luego pensó y volvió a preguntar "Ya sé que te parece ¿Carne asada con salsa de curri?" El niño la miro unos minutos para después asentir, Nana ante eso sonrió y lo abrazo, pero se separó rápidamente al notar el cuerpo del niño totalmente tenso, Nana lo miro sonriendo suavemente, se levantó del banco, se puso de cuclillas en el suelo y espero de nuevo a el niño, cuando el pequeño se tranquilizó paso sus brazos por su cuello de nuevo, Nana lo aupó y se puso de nuevo en marcha hacia la tienda.

Veinte minutos después ya tenía todo lo necesario para la comida, asique se dedicó a pasear suavemente, sin prisa para que el niño pudiera ver el paisaje tranquilamente, Nana deseaba con todo su corazón que los ojos del niño mostraran vida y brillo por una vez, pero sabía que eso llevaría un tiempo y ella no iba a presionar, le era suficiente con saber que el niño confiaba algo en ella, se fijó en que estaban caminando por un parque, se giró para ver si el niño sonreía, pero contrario a lo que ella creía, los ojos del pequeño se apagaron aún más, Nana se asustó pensando que quizás tendría algún mal recuerdo de algún parque, Nana decidió que era hora de volver a casa, no quería ver esa expresión en su pequeño, por eso dio media vuelta y se empezó a ir, pero antes de abandonar el parque alguien la detuvo, cuando se giró para ver quién era, su sonrisa siempre presente en su cara desapareció, para dar paso a una mueca de disgusto ya que quien la detuvo no era más que la cotilla del pueblo junto a sus amigas las marujas, esas mujeres se metían en todo decían ser amigas pero no lo eran, solo eran unas brujas ponzoñosa y lo último que quería era que la molestaran a ella o su pequeño, pero ya tarde cuando una de esas víboras abrió la boca.

Señora – "Oh vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, es nada más y nada menos que Nana, dime ¿Cómo te va con tu marido? Debe ser difícil estar casada con alguien que nunca está en casa ¿Verdad?, pobre mujer seguro que te cuesta mucho llevar la casa sola y lo echaras de menos ¿No? Que cruel es la vida. Dijo la señora con un tono claramente falso

Nana – "Estas totalmente equivocada, que mi marido no este no supone ningún problema, Ya que soy lo suficientemente mayor como para cuidarme solita ¿No crees?, cuidar una casa no es tan difícil, además lo que mi marido o yo hagamos no tiene nada que ver contigo, si no tienes vida propia no es mi problema pero no te metas en mis asuntos. Dijo Nana con un tono que mostraba enfado.

Señora – "Oh Nana cariño, no hace falta ponerse así, no me digas ¿Que te he ofendido?, por cierto me he fijado en tu espalda, ¿Quién es ese pequeño niño?, acaso ¿Lo has acogido?, me pregunto que dirá tu marido si se entera de esto, al fin y al cabo es un pobre niño que nadie quiere, que te hace pensar que tu marido lo querrá jajaja pobre niño que pena, después de que tu marido vuelva seguro que se quedara solito de nuevo y…. PAFF. Nana no la dejo acabar, al ver lo que esa bruja decía la abofeteo, sintió el cuerpo del niño tensarse y eso la enfado aún más asique con un tono enfadado dijo

Nana – "Escúchame bien vieja arpía, yo quiero a este niño y estoy segura de que mi marido lo querrá tanto como yo, asique es mejor que te calles si no sabes nada, espero que te retractes, porque algún día la vida te devolverá esto cien veces más, no voy a esperar a tus disculpas, porque no te soporto, es mejor que no nos volvamos a ver nunca, porque no te quiero cerca. Dicho esto Nana abandono el parque con pasos acelerados, una vez fuera del parque se giró para ver cómo estaba el pequeño, se sorprendió al ver que este parecía tener la mirada en la nada, Nana apretó los puños frustrada y acelero el paso hasta que llego a casa aunque por culpa de esa bruja se entretubo y llego a la hora de la cena

῀῀Casa de Nana῀῀

Una vez que estuvieron dentro de casa, Nana dejo al niño en la sala y se fue a la cocina para preparar la cena. Mientras el pequeño se quedó pensando, quizás las palabras de esa vieja fueran verdad, entonces se empezó a preguntar, y si el marido de Nana le odiaba, y si Nana se aburría de él y lo dejaba solo de nuevo, y si ella solo necesitaba compañía y por eso él estaba ahí, miles de preguntas rondaban su mente, el creía que Nana era diferente, pero parecía que se equivocó y que ella era como esas personas, esa gente que le miraba con lastima, agachaban la cabeza y se largaban como si nada, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Nana se le acerco.

Nana – "Pequeño, por favor no creas lo que esa mujer dijo, yo nunca te dejaría solo, y mi marido tampoco, cree en mis palabras ¿sí?. Dijo Nana con una mirada triste, el pequeño solo la miro intensamente para después mirar al suelo, Nana se asustó pensando que había perdido la poca confianza que el pequeño tenia, estaba a punto de llorar pero se detuvo al oír un pequeño susurro

Niño –"N…no te…ten…go" Dijo el pequeño entrecortadamente Nana se sorprendio y enseguida respondio.

Nana – "¿Qué no tienes?" Contesto Nana en tono dulce

Niño – "No…nom…bre…" Dijo el niño con tono apagado, Nana se sorprendió y siguió preguntando.

Nana – "¿No tienes nombre? ¿Por qué?" Pregunto con un nudo en la garganta

Niño – "La…las per…personas que n…no tienen de…derecho a vi…vir no ti…tienen de…derecho a un no…nombre" Dijo el niño con tono entre cortado ya que aún le costaba hablar, ante esta noticia Nana se quedó en shock, quien le habría dicho al niño semejante crueldad, Nana le miro suspiro y empezó a hablar

Nana – "Escucha quien te haya dicho eso seguro que es alguien sin corazón, todos merecen vivir, todos merecen un nombre y tú no eres menos ¿Si?, tú me importas aunque llevemos poco juntos, te quiero mucho y por eso yo quiero que vivas, quiero que rías, que confíes en mí, sé que no sé nada de ti pero lo averiguare para poder consolarte, poder conocerte, ayudarte, asique escucha puedes confiar en mi yo jamás te dejare solo, jamás te tratare mal, te cuidare y protegeré de los que te quieran hacer daño, yo siempre estaré hay asique para empezar como tu estas vivo, necesitas un nombre y yo te daré uno, Tsuna, Tsuna será tu nombre a partir de ahora y cuando lo escuches sabrás que tienes donde ir, aquí junto a mí. Hablo Nana con la voz llena de amor y las lágrimas saliendo poco a poco de sus ojos

Yun – "Tsuna… es bonito… me gusta mucho Na…na" Dijo yun sonriendo por primera vez, Nana al verlo no pudo hacer más que abrazarlo y llorar de felicidad.

Nana – "Bien mi niño vamos a cenar ¿vale?" Dijo sonriendo Nana, pero antes de dar un solo paso sintió que algo la frenaba, al girar vio como Tauna se acercaba con cuidado y como le dio la mano, Nana se sorprendió pero enseguida se recuperó y cogió su mano con un poco más de fuerza sonriendo, Tauna le devolvió la sonrisa, ambos se dirigieron a la cocina y Nana sabía que a partir de ahí todo iría mejor.


	4. Chapter 4

ADVERTENCIAS: Posibles fallos en el nombre de Tsuna

Salto temporal de 7 años, decidi saltar este tiempo para darle intriga y poder meter recuerdos en sueños y flash backs

Yamamoto Oc creo

Porfavor Dejar REVIEWS SI NO, NO SABRE SI OS GUSTA O NO, O SI LA SIGO O ,NO GRACIAS.

Sin mas que decir espero que disfruteis de la lectura

* * *

><p>Capitulo: 4 "cambios"<p>

῀῀Siete años después, (Residencia Sawada)῀῀

En el segundo piso de la residencia Sawada más específicamente en el cuarto de uno de los residentes de la casa, se podía observar la figura de un pequeño y delicado cuerpo, el pequeño se encontraba totalmente arropado y dormido, hubiera seguido en el mundo de los sueños si no fuera porque otra presencia apareció en el cuarto, en la puerta se encontraba una bella mujer de cabello castaño y delicadas facciones, esta mujer entro suavemente y sin hacer demasiado ruido se sentó en la cama del niño para acto seguido moverlo con suma delicadeza.

Nana – "Tsuna, cariño es hora de despertar, si no te levantas llegaras tarde a tu primer día de clases" Dijo la mujer susurrando dulcemente.

Tsuna – "mmm… Nana dame diez minutos más… no quiero levantarme, se esta tan calentito aquí dentro" Dijo con un tono adormilado, ante eso Nana sonrió dulcemente.

Nana – "Vamos cariño dúchate y baja a desayunar te estaré esperando abajo ¿Si? Después Nana le dio un beso en la frente y abandono la habitación, mientras Tsuna se levantó, se estiro y se levantó con mucha pereza, se acercó al armario y busco entre su ropa el uniforme de su nueva escuela, este consistía en una camisa larga blanca, una chaqueta marrón con el escudo de la escuela en el lado derecho, una corbata negra, y un pantalón de línea negra, encontró lo que necesitaba y se fue a la ducha, tardo unos cinco minutos en ducharse, se vistió y bajo a paso lento por las escaleras, una vez en la cocina vio que Nana ponía los platos en la mesa, el desayuno eran unas tortitas con sirope y leche un desayuno simple pero delicioso, Tsuna se sentó en la mesa y espero a que Nana también se sentara una vez lo hizo ambos empezaron a desayunar en medio de un cómodo silencio, cuanto terminaron Nana le dio su almuerzo, le dio un beso y se despidió con una sonrisa.

Tsuna abandono la casa y se fue camino a la escuela, a paso lento, ahora que recordaba su escuela se llamaba Namimori, el instituto Namimoiri era bastante grande no entendía porque debería usar un ridículo uniforme cuando la escuela era publica, suspiro y recordó lo mucho que había cambiado en estos siete años tanto física como emocionalmente, sus características físicas también cambiaron. Ahora con catorce años era de estatura mediana, piel de porcelana, pelo largo y sedoso hasta el culo con un hermoso color castaño claro, unos brillantes ojos dorados y marrones, facciones delicadas era muy lindo, cualquiera que lo viera lo confundiría con una mujer, pero no lo era, iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había llegado, con un suspiro ahogado se adentró a paso lento a lo que ahora sería su centro de estudios.

῀῀Mientras en el aula 1-A῀῀

En el aula 1-A se podía apreciar a todo tipo de personas, desde gente gritona y molesta, a gente callada, apartada o dormida, a simple vista se podría decir que había variedad de personas, el aula hoy se encontraba más ajetreada que de costumbre, las chicas cuchicheaban cosas cono "¿Cómo será?" ¿Sera guapo? Los chicos por otra parte no prestaban demasiada atención, puesto que para ellos el nuevo sería una amenaza para sus conquistas, se oían burlas gritos y de mas, esto hubiera seguido así, si no fuera porque entro el profesor.

Profesor – "Por favor alumnos guardad silencio y sentaros" Ante este reclamos todos callaron y prestaron atención al profesor "hoy tendremos un alumno nuevo asique espero que os comportéis y lo tratéis adecuadamente"". Mientras fuera del aula un pequeño castaño se acercó a la puerta y la toco, con suma suavidad "TOC TOC" Después del golpe en la puerta el profesor le dio paso.

Profesor – "Adelante jovencito no seas tímido y preséntate" El chico dio un paso adelante y procedió a presentarse

Chico – "Buenos días, mi nombre es Tsuna Sawada, tengo catorce años y espero llevarme bien con todos" Dijo con una sonrisa dulce. Los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta y como no, ante tal belleza, cabello castaño largo, ojos dorados y marrones, piel blanca y suave a simple vista, parecía frágil casi como una mujer, después de que los alumnos salieran del shock el profesor decidió hablar

Profesor – "Bien joven Sawada siéntese al fondo al lado de Yamamoto Takeshi" Ante la mención de su nombre este levantó la mano y sonrió de una forma despreocupada, Tsuna le sonrió de vuelta y la clase transcurrió sin mayor problema excepto por los cuchicheos de las chicas, decían cosas como "Que lindo", "tendrá novia", "Que cosas le gustaran" y un sinfín de cosas más, mientras ellas hablaban él se fijó en el chico llamado Yamamoto, era curioso puesto que estaba dormido, se vea atlético, de pelo negro corto con pequeñas puntas, ojos grises y lo que más llamo su atención fue esa sonrisa tan despreocupada, hubiera seguido en sus pensamientos si no fuera porque el timbre sonó indicando la hora del almuerzo. Tsuna se levantó dispuesto a irse a almorzar a algún lugar solitario y tranquilo, pero una mano lo detuvo, Tsuna frunció el ceño y se dio media vuelta para ver quien fue el que lo detuvo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con Yamamoto y su sonrisa tranquila.

Yamamoto – "Hola Tsuna, encantado de conocerte, soy Yamamoto Takeshi y tengo catorce años, que te parece si almorzamos juntos y te enseño la escuela" Dijo Yamamoto despreocupadamente, Tsuna se iba a negar pero ante esa sonrisa no tuvo más que resignarse y aceptar.

Después de aceptar la invitación de Yamamoto, nos fuimos del salón y este me sirvió de guía, recorrimos las instalaciones, una por una, me explico las normas y me advirtió del comité disciplinario del instituto Namimori, me dijo que el jefe del comité de disciplina era un sádico de nombre Hibari kyoya, según él, Hibari "mordía hasta la muerte" a aquellos que no respetaban las normas, también descubrí que este tenía el control casi absoluto del colegio tanto que incluso el director le temía, también descubrí que catalogaba a la gente por "Herbívoros" y "Carnívoros" aunque a mí eso me sonaba bastante primitivo, dejando eso de lado también descubrí algo sobre Yamamoto, este era el capitán del club de beisbol, era la estrella del equipo y un magnifico jugador, la verdad se le veía feliz al hablar de beisbol asique decidí no interrumpirlo.

El resto del día paso realmente rápido, entre clase y clase hablaba con Yamamoto, o me entretenía viendo la manera tan rápida en la que se dormía, la verdad era que él, era realmente agradable, despreocupado y amigable con una gran sonrisa pero algo me inquietaba, esa sonrisa amable era tan grande como falsa a mi punto de vista, era como si por dentro sintiera vacío y ese sentimiento yo lo conocía muy bien, deje de darle vueltas al asunto y esperar a que el me dijera que le sucedía, si así lo quería, entre pensamiento y pensamiento llego la hora de irse a casa, asique coji mis cosas, las metí sin prisa en mi mochila y me puse en camino poco a poco. Cuando estaba en la entrada alguien me detuvo otra vez, me dio sensación de deja-vu, gire hacia atrás y resople, ahí estaba de nuevo Yamamoto con su sonrisa me llamo y me hablo.

Yamamoto – "Yo Tsuna, Te parece bien si te acompaño a casa?" Dijo con su típica sonrisa. Me iba a negar pero al ver su mirada no pude hacerlo pues sería como abandonar a un cachorro de gato en plena lluvia a mitad de invierno, asique solo suspire y asentí con la cabeza, no es que no me gustase la compañía es solo que me gustaba estar tiempo a solas y pensar, el camino a casa se me hizo bastante ameno y corto, entre sus sonrisas y estupideces lo pase bien, sin darme ni cuenta me encontraba frente a mi casa, Yamamoto se despidió de mi con una sonrisa y agitando el brazo, yo le devolví el saludo y entre en casa.

῀῀Dentro de la residencia Sawada῀῀

Entre en casa, cerré la puerta me quite las zapatillas, y entre a la cocina donde estaba Nana al verla no pude evitar sonreír y saludarla.

Tsuna – "Tadaima Nana, como te ha ido el día, as echo algo especial" Dijo con una sonrisa alegre

Nana – "Okaerinasai cariño, pues el día me fue realmente bien, no he hecho nada del otro mundo la verdad jiji y tú que tal tu día" Dijo Nana con un tono cariñoso.

Tsuna – "La verdad bien creo, he conocido a un chico interesante y creo que somos amigos o algo así no se, ese chico es algo difícil de entender" Dijo con expresión entre alegre y confusa. Nana lo miro y empezó a reír, Tsuna la miro raro y esta enseguida lo comprendió.

Nana – "jajaja no puedo creer que mi pequeño tenga un amiguito por fin, yo creía que jamás tendrías un amigo con el carácter que cargas a veces, los niños crecéis tan rápido" Dijo con voz fingidamente triste. Ante este comportamiento infantil Tsuna rodo los ojos y le respondió.

Tsuna– "Mira que graciosa ella, ya te vale, lo tuyo es confianza en mí lo demás son cuentos" Dijo fingiendo estar molesto, Nana no pudo más que sonreír cariñosamente, su pequeño avanzaba poco a poco y eso la ponía realmente feliz, Tsuna subió a su habitación y se puso a hacer los deberes mientras Nana preparaba la cena, media hora después Nana lo llamo para cenar, este bajo y la ayudo a poner la mesa, la cena de ese día consistía en un bol de arroz con judías, y carne con salsa de soja, después de sentarse a la mesa ambos cenaron amenamente sin mucho ruido, pero muy cómodos, después de terminar Tsuna lavo los platos, le dio un beso a Nana en la mejilla y le deseo buenas noches. Ya en su habitación preparo sus cosas para el día siguiente, se echó en la cama, y pensó sobre ese extraño primer día de clase, pero después una sonrisa se posó en sus labios al recordar que tenía por fin un amigo, cinco minutos después Tsuna se durmió esperando que el día siguiente fuera tan bueno como este.


	5. Chapter 5

Me gustaria que alguien comentase si le gusta o no, ya que me animaria bastante a seguir la historia, sin mas que decir, gracias por leer y a disfrutar.

* * *

><p>Capitulo: 5 "La caída de la falsa sonrisa"<p>

Residencia Sawada

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando un sonido atroz retumbaba en una habitación [Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing][Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing] El sonido era incesante y muy molesto, el cuerpo que estaba sobre la cama se removía inquieto y murmuraba maldiciones al aparato, después de cinco minutos el dichoso despertador seguía sonando, la persona de la cama se levantó de mal humor cogió el aparato y lo lanzo contra la pared, este se hizo añicos, el chico suspiro aliviado y se metió de nuevo bajo la calidez y protección de las sabanas, pero claro el mundo estaba contra él, cuando se estaba acomodando alguien le llamo.

Nana – "Tsuna mi niño levántate ya, o si no llegaras tarde a tu segundo día de clases" Grito Nana desde el piso de abajo, Tsuna bufo exasperado, se destapo de mala gana, cogió su uniforme y se metió en la ducha, diez minutos después termino de acomodarse, cogió su mochila y bajo hacia la cocina, al entrar un delicioso aroma llego a sus fosas nasales, era el desayuno, dangos dulces con un poco de leche, Saludo a Nana y ambos se pusieron a desayunar, después de terminar Tsuna se levantó y se puso de camino a la puerta pero antes de abrirla Nana le detuvo.

Nana – "Toma tu almuerzo, y que tengas un feliz día" Le dijo con tono dulce, le dio un beso en la mejilla y Tsuna se lo devolvió al igual que la despedida diciendo "Tu también ten un feliz día Nana" Tsuna sonrió de manera que solo a ella le sonreía, cogió sus llaves se calzo y salió por la puerta.

῀῀De camino a Nami-chuu῀῀

Tsuna iba por la calle con total calma y sin prisa alguna, ya que tenía tiempo de sobra, admiraba a la gente que iba y venía, el paisaje y el hermoso cielo de ese día, era tan azul como el mar, ninguna nube tapando el astro sol, a ojos de muchos era el día perfecto, pensaba en cómo me iría hoy la cosa, quizás no me encontraría a Yamamoto, quizás solo fue amable porque yo era nuevo y nada más, al pensar eso sin saber porque sentí que algo se revolvía dentro mío, hubiera pensado más en esta sensación si no fuera porque vi a una sombra acercarse a mi rápidamente, no la podía reconocer porque estaba aún lejos, pero cuando me acerque me encontré con que era nada más ni menos que Yamamato con su sonrisa despreocupada, suspire y pase a un lado pero me detuvo suavemente, lo mire y me hablo.

Yamamoto – "Yo Tauna, iba de camino a la escuela cuando te vi, por eso decidí acercarme, vamos juntos vale" Dijo en tono alegre, no me dio tiempo a negar nada porque cuando me quise dar cuenta estábamos caminando el uno a la par del otro, es extraño pero su calma llega a ser contagiosa o quizás soy yo, creo que madrugar me vuelve vulnerable o algo así, no le di más vueltas a la cosa, íbamos tan metidos en lo nuestro, que no nos dimos cuenta de que ya estábamos en el aula, cuando nos fijamos en esto ambos nos pusimos a reír, y nos sentamos en nuestro respectivo asiento. Era la hora de ciencias naturales, nunca vi una clase tan aburrida y tan poco práctica, mire a mi derecha y Yamamoto dormía sobre se mesa, me dieron ganas de reír pero me aguante la risa y seguí a lo mío. Una interminable hora después se acabó la clase, y yo creía que me daría algo, casi me convierto en vegetal, suspire mentalmente agotado, mire a mi derecha y Yamamoto ya estaba despierto, me preguntaba si este chico tenía un radar o algo, me reí ante mi propio pensamiento, Yamamoto me miro y empezamos a hablar.

Yamamoto – "Dime Tsuna te has aburrido" Dijo con tono calmado, Tuve que morderme la lengua para no contestarle mal, aburrirme dice, por poco me convierto en parte de la materia "vegetación" lo iba a decir pero mejor me calle y conteste lo más amable que pude.

Tsuna – "Que bah no me he aburrido, me he divertido tanto, que me gustaría que tuviéramos una hora más" Dije en tono sarcástico

Yamamoto – "Enserio, entonces me alegro de que te guste la materia" Dijo sonriendo y totalmente convencido, en ese momento me empezaba a preguntar si es que era idiota, o simplemente no pillaba las ironías, le iba a responder pero una persona interrumpió mi intento

Chica – "Hola Tsuna cierto, mi nombre es Kyoko Sasagawa, tengo catorce años y me gustaría que fuéramos amigos" Me dijo tímida una chica, me fije en ella, era una chica de estatura baja, su pelo era corto algo alborotado de un castaño clarito, sus ojos eran de un marrón muy claro, me fije mejor en ella y me di cuenta de su uniforme, camisa larga blanca, un suéter azul, una pajarita roja y una falda marrón, deduje que era de nuestra clase aunque ayer no me di cuenta de su presencia, suspire y la mire.

Tsuna – "Claro kyoko-chan no hay problema" Dije con una sonrisa amable, mire a mi derecha y Yamamoto no estaba, sorprendido por esto me disculpe con Kyoko, Salí de la clase y me puse a buscarlo, después de cinco minutos por fin lo vi, estaba en la pista de beisbol, lo vi algo decaído asique me acerque y hable con él.

Tsuna – "Yamamoto dime ¿Qué pasa? Y no me digas que nada porque se nota en la cara que algo te pasa, confía en mi ¿Si?" Dije con un tomo dulce, aunque sentí algo de tristeza por mis propias palabras, esas palabras que Nana me dijo alguna vez, decidí dejar eso de lado y esperar a su respuesta, me fije en sus gestos y parecía dudar pero después de un rato hablo.

Yamamoto – "Mis estadísticas y puntuaciones de beisbol van mal, me esfuerzo cada vez más y más pero parece que voy pisando plomo, contra más me esfuerzo más rápido caigo" Dijo suspirando y con una sonrisa tranquila, su sonrisa decía nada pasa, sus ojos decían estoy hundido, decidí no comentar sobre eso he intente animarlo.

Tsuna – "No pasa nada Yamamoto, las cosas como rápido vienen se van, si ves que tu puntuación baja solo tienes que esforzarte el doble y ya esta no sé porque te complicas tanto, después de todo tienes mucho talento y si te lo propones lo harás" Dijo Tsuna con tono amable, Yamamoto sonrió y asintió, yo solo sonreí de vuelta, el timbre sonó anunciando el fin de la hora de descanso, me di la vuelta dispuesto a irme a el aula, me sorprendí al ver que Yamamoto no se movía pero como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos me dijo "Yo me quedare entrenando, ya que tengo permiso especial" Yo solo alce los hombros y me fui a clase.

Media hora después de entrar escuche que Yamamoto se había roto el brazo en el entrenamiento, quise ir a verlo a la enfermería pero el profesor de la siguiente clase entro y no pude hacer nada, miraba el reloj ansioso de que sonara la campana, aunque llevaba solo dos días de conocer a Yamamoto lo consideraba importante y por eso no podía dejar de preocuparme, por fin la campana sonó anunciando el final de las clases de ese día, iba a ir a la enfermería cuando escuche algo que me dejo en shock.

Chicas – "As oído Yamamoto está en la azotea y dice que se quiere tirar, que sin el beisbol no le queda nada" dijo una chica mientras corría a la azotea, yo solo apreté los puños y me puse de camino a la azotea.

῀῀En la azotea῀῀

Llegue jadeando a la azotea debido a la carrera, cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con todo un panorama, chicos y chicas gritando, Yamamoto en la orilla de la barandilla y la gente no se acercaba, estaba muy enfadado mucho chillar pero nadie se acercaba, me empecé a meter entre la multitud, después de luchar por pasar me encontraba frente a frente con Yamamoto.

Tsuna – "Yamamoto que se supone que haces, estás loco acaso" Pregunte con rabia mal disimulada este me miro con tristeza y me hablo.

Yamamoto – "Con el brazo roto no pobre jugar al beisbol, sin el beisbol no soy nada, los amigos que están con migo es por el beisbol, sin el beisbol no soy nadie solo un chico solitario, antes de ser estrella estaba siempre solo, nadie estaba a mi lado, deseaba que alguien estuviera ahí con migo, hasta que un día batee una pelota, ese día la gente se acercó a mí, me saludaban eran mis amigos, ya no estaba solo, pero ahora que no puedo jugar ya nada vale la pena nadie se acordara de mí, Yamamoto es solo una máscara que no vale más, nadie me necesita solo soy bueno en el beisbol pero ahora eso de nada vale, soy un fraude para mi padre, una decepcion para en entrenador, si no soy lo que ellos esperan, no soy nadie" Dijo con esa sonrisa, no pude soportar tanta estupidez junta e hice lo que me salió del corazón, le mire con suavidad y después… Paff se solté una bofetada que le dio vuelta la cara, el me miro sorprendido y el silencio se hizo a nuestro alrededor, le mire furioso y empecé a hablar.

Tsuna – "Vaya que persona más patética eres" Dije con tono mordaz él me iba a interrumpir pero no le deje "¿Has acabado ya con tu estúpida pataleta?, dime una cosa ¿Que diría tu padre de todo esto?, a mí me daría asco tener un hijo así, un hijo cobarde que no es capaz de superar las cosas y toma el camino fácil, es fácil lloriquear y quejarse pero eso solo son las excusas de los cobardes, y por lo que veo tú lo eres, estoy harto de tu estúpida sonrisa falsa, puede que los idiotas no se hayan dado cuenta pero yo sí, si quieres llorar, llora si quieres gritar, grita pero no sonrías sin motivo, tu ¿Te crees que la vida es fácil?, no lo es la vida te dará un golpe tras otro, te pondrá de rodillas una y otra vez, ¿Es fácil verdad?, acobardarse y echar balones fuera, me das asco, hay gente hay fuera que se muere de hambre, gente sin hogar, personas que están en guerras y siguen adelante y tu ¿Por esto quieres acabar con la tuya?, si cada persona que tiene un problema hiciera lo que tu, la humanidad estaría extinta, pero haya con tu elección, tu sabrás lo que haces pero podrás con la culpa de dejar a tu familia destrozada, lo`podras soportar en tu conciencia, si mueres hazlo, pero sin tener remordimientos de nada, sabiendo que as hecho lo que as quedido, y as sido tu mismo, y por cierto no estás solo, yo soy tu amigo, ahora si quieres lánzate, yo no quiero estar cerca de alguien como tu" Le dije todo lo que sentía, me moría de rabia, el no sabía nada del dolor, si yo le contara tsk no quería estar más ahí ya me daba igual, me di la vuelta dispuesto a irme pero algo me detuvo, unos brazos me agarraron con fuerza, me voltee y me encontré con Yamamoto, su cara estaba encharcada de lagrimas.

Yamamoto – "Por favor no me abandones, no te alejes de mi lado" Me dijo con un tono lastimero, me fije en que la vaya se tambaleaba asique le cogí por el brazo y tire hacia mí, del impulso caí al suelo y el cerca mio, mire arriba y la vaya había caído, me iba a levantar pero Yamamoto se aferró a mí con más fuerza que antes, me gire un poco y vi que la gente seguía ahí, mucho estar pero no hacen nada, les mire mal y les dije que se largaran, unos minutos después la azotea estaba sola, Yamamoto no me soltaba asique decidí consolarlo.

Tsuna – "No pasa nada, ya ha pasado todo tranquilo, está todo bien, no me voy a ir de tu lado ¿Vale? , no tengas miedo que yo estoy aquí" Dije en tono cariñoso, su abrazo se hizo más flojo, poco a poco pero sin soltarse, apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho, me miro y empezó a llorar otra vez, yo le acariciaba el pelo con suavidad, se veía muy indefenso asique le deje hacer, después de un rato se calmó totalmente pero se quedó como estaba, me miro de nuevo y empezó a hablar

Yamamoto – "Perdóname fui estúpido al pensar de esa manera, me sentía deprimido y no pensé con claridad, Yun gracias, yo juro estar siempre para ti, te debo mi vida, tus palabras me han hecho reaccionar, por eso te pido no te alejes de mí, sigue siendo mi amigo, prometo que nada de esto volverá a pasar, pero no me abandones" Dijo con la voz rota, suspire y le mire, era como si yo fuera un ancla en estos momentos, ancla que le mantenía aquí, asique decidí que lo seria, le sonreí y el pareció comprender porque sus ojos se iluminaron y me sonrió, pero esta vez de verdad.

Tsuna – "Vale, vale dejemos el tema ¿Si? Yo estaré para ti y tu para mi asunto arreglado" Dije sonriendo "Se hace tarde no crees que es hora de ir a casa, seguro que tu padre está preocupado vamos" Me miro, se levantó me agarro la mano y ambos nos fuimos así hasta que nos despedimos con una sonrisa verdadera y cada uno se fue a su casa, Llegue a casa emocionalmente agotado, después de la reprimenda de Nana y de mis explicaciones, cenamos, subí a mi habitación y caí rendido deseando que el día siguiente fuera mejor.


	6. Chapter 6

Espero que os guste el capitulo y no os aburrais, perdon si hay alguna falta ortografica.

Espero que disfruteis leyendolo gracias.

* * *

><p>Capitulo: 6 "Amigos, peleas, nuevo futuro"<p>

Residencia Sawada

No sé dónde estoy o que hago aquí, este lugar es frio y lúgubre, no se ve la luz del sol, no se escucha nada, salvo los gritos agonizantes de algunas personas, las paredes están manchadas de sangre, quiero escapar pero no puedo, mis pies y manos están encadenados, quiero gritar pero mi voz no sale, miro a mi alrededor y veo personas mayores con instrumentos raros y batas, me miran y después sonríen de una manera espeluznante, yo no he hecho nada malo, porque no me dejan ir, suplico en voz baja que alguien me ayude, pero mi voz muere en un murmuro ahogado que nadie va a oír, me pregunto si algún día saldré de aquí, el hombre de la bata se acerca a mí, retrocedo pero no tengo salida está cada vez más cerca, tengo miedo, está a escasos centímetros de mi me sonríe y después…

Tsuna – "Nooooooo…Mmmm… ufff" Me desperté agitado y sudoroso, ese sueño, no ese recuerdo creía que lo tenía olvidado, aún recuerdo esa espeluznante sensación, me duele el cuerpo, siento mi estómago revuelto, giro a un lado y me fijo el que faltan diez minutos para que suene el despertador, suspiro resignado y me levanto, no creo poder dormir más, recojo el uniforme de la silla y me voy a dar una ducha, después de cinco minutos estoy listo, pero el mal sabor de boca sigue ahí, decido sacudir esos pensamientos y me pongo en marcha a la cocina, suerte que ese día Nana tenia cosas que hacer y no estaba en casa, si hubiera estado me hubiera preguntado y no estaba para responder nada, una vez en la cocina me hice unas tostadas y me puse un vaso de leche, no tenía demasiado hambre, una vez acabado me calce y salí de casa.

Camino a Namimori

Tsuna iba caminando sin prisa alguna, le daba igual llegar tarde, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se fijaba en su entorno, dentro de su mente extraños recuerdos volvían, imágenes difusas sin sentido alguno, una sensación de miedo le recorrió el cuerpo, esos recuerdos perturbadores hacía tiempo que no los tenía, sin darse cuenta lagrimas inconscientes caían de sus ojos, cuando noto algo húmedo paso su mano por la cara y retiro las escasas lagrimas con velocidad, odiaba verse débil, recordó algo un hombre con rostro borroso y una frase "No llores, o las personas se preocuparan, cuando te sientas triste aléjate y sonríe para que la tristeza duela menos, cuando tu sonrisa falsa se convierta en verdad y sustituya a las lágrimas entonces vuelve y sonríe a la persona que quieras" Tsuna no recordaba el rostro de esa persona iba a excavar mas en sus recuerdos pero unas voces cerca de él le distrajeron de su cometido.

Chico - "¡hey! recuerdas a kyoko esa chica tan bonita e inocente la de la clase A-1 pues ya he avanzado con ella y tenido una casi cita, si su amiga no se hubiera metido ya sería mi novia" Dijo un chico alto de pelo negro y cara de pervertido "Aunque espero que no se ilusione porque si hay alguien más guapa que ella dejare a Kyoko jajaja aunque por el momento jugare un poco con ella"

Chico – "Tiene razón como siempre Mochida-sempai para que quedarse con una presa cuando se pueden tener muchas, además es divertido ver como caen en su juego esas ingenuas" Dijo otro con tono igual de pervertido.

Ahora que escucho bien ese chico dijo Mochida, por lo que me explico Yamamoto, Mochida era el capitán del club de Kendo, pero por mucho capitán que fuera, o aunque fuera mayor que yo no iba a permitirle hacer lo que se le diera la gana y más porque Kyoko era mi amiga más o menos, y aunque no lo fuera actuaria igual, odio a esta clase de personas, aquellas que juegan con las emociones de las personas, no son más que escoria que no merece más que desprecio, pero por alguna razón al cerdo este le animaban incluso, tsk que coño le pasa al mundo acaso está loco, deje de pensar en estupideces, me acerque a Mochida, me puse frente a él, el me ignoro pasando por mi derecha, pero le hice la zancadilla y cayó al suelo sonoramente, me iba a reír por la posición tan patética en la que cayó, pero me ahorre la saliva y espere a que se levantara y me encarara, estaba deseando desfigurarle la cara a tal punto que ni siquiera él se pudiera reconocer en el espejo, tal como lo espere se levantó hecho una furia sacudió su ropa, y me encaro.

Mochida – "¡¿Mocoso desgraciado, que cojones te crees que estás haciendo, acaso sabes quién soy yo?!" gruño Mochida con una mirada furiosa dirigida hacia mi. "Yo soy Mochida el capitán de Kendo, el más fuerte de este arte tanto en Namimori como en todo el distrito" Dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad y arrogancia, tuve que apretar los puños fuertemente para no pegarle en plena calle, respire hondo y le conteste.

Tsuna – "Me importa bien poco quien seas, lo fuerte que seas, o que seas capitán de Kendo, no voy a permitir que pises los sentimientos de Kyoko, ni de ninguna otra persona, escoria" Dije con tono realmente furioso, me estaba costando mucho trabajo no pegarle, pero el muy desgraciado me miro de nuevo con su mirada de "Soy mejor que tu" y hablo.

Mochida – "Ya veo lo que pasa, No me digas que a ti también te gusta Kyoko y por tus celos me estas retando, Kyoko nunca se fijaría en alguien como tú, a ella le gustan los fuertes y no los débiles" Dijo arrogante, ya se acabó mi paciencia, le iba a golpear pero abrió de nuevo su bocaza "Tu y yo tendremos un duelo en el gimnasio al terminar las clases, quien gane se quedara con el corazón de Kyoko" Dijo con total seguridad, yo solo asentí con la cabeza y cada cual se fue por su lado, era como tratar con un imbécil, a mí no me interesaba Kyoko en ese sentido, solo la conocía de dos días, pero aun así pelearía para que ella viera con que persona iba a salir

῀῀ En el aula 1-A῀῀

Suspire cansado, porque no podía tener un día tranquilo, entre en el aula y lo primero que me encontré fueron los cuchicheos de las personas, cosas como "Reto a Mochida-Sempai", "Pobrecito", "A el también le gustara Kyoko" y más murmullos estúpidos, decidí pasar de todas esas personas y me fui directo a mi asiento, me senté y por fin me relaje, iba a ponerme música mientras el profesor venia pero Yamamoto me llamo y con un suspiro resignado le mire y me hablo.

Yamamoto – "Yo Tsuna es verdad lo que dicen, eso de que te pelearas con Mochida al salir de clase, porque tu también amas a Kyoko" Dijo con su tono despreocupado y su sonrisa tranquila, pero al mirar sus ojos note cierta tristeza asique decidí aclarar las cosas de una buena vez.

Yun – "Yamamoto a mí no me gusta Kyoko, amorosamente hablando, me agrada porque es mi amiga, y por eso la quiero defender, escuche una conversación donde Mochida decía que solo jugaba con sus sentimientos, por ese motivo me metí en este absurdo embrollo, no soporto a las personas que juegan con los sentimientos ajenos, aunque no conociera a Kyoko hubiera hecho lo mismo ¿Si?" Dije con tono cansado pero amable, Yamamoto me miro detenidamente como asegurándose de que no mentía, una vez que termino su "Análisis" me miro a los ojos y me sonrió con amabilidad verdadera, yo no pude evitar reír con ganas este Yamamoto sí que era curioso, hubiera hablado con el pero entro el profesor y empezó la clase

Una tortuosa hora después termino las clase, como siempre Yamamoto dormía como si nada, un día le pediría su secreto, "Como hacer el vago sin ser regañado" así llamaba yo a su extraña habilidad de dormir en clase como si nada y despertar cuando terminaba, las siguientes horas se me hicieron cortas quizás porque deseaba que llegara la hora de salir y pelear por fin, sin darme ni cuenta sonó la campana que anunciaba el final de la clase, sin dar tiempo a Yamamoto de despedirse de mi, salí a toda prisa hacia el gimnasio.

῀῀En el gimnasio῀῀

Entre en el gimnasio azotando la puerta, cuando entre me quede algo sorprendido, este se encontraba totalmente lleno, me fije en el lateral derecho y sonreí con dulzura, ahí estaban Yamamoto y Kyoko con un cartel que decía "vamos Tauna vamos" me pareció un gesto dulce de su parte, mire detenidamente todo hasta que mi mirada se posó en el medio del tatami, ahí estaba Mochida con su sonrisa arrogante y confiada, me acerque a paso lento, una vez frente a él, me miro con aire superior y me dijo.

Mochida – "Te explicare las reglas la verdad son muy simples, el que consiga un Ipon gana así de fácil, además como eres un novato en Kendo intentare ponértelo fácil, quien gane se quedara con el corazón de la linda Kyoko" Dijo muy seguro de sí mismo, iba a replicar que a mi Kyoko no me gustaba de ese modo, pero no tuve tiempo el árbitro se puso en medio y dio el inicio del combate, cogí la espada de bambú y me puse en posición de ataque, Mochida parecía no inmutarse, ya le enseñaría yo a no juzgar un libro por su portada.

Cinco minutos después lo único que se oía era, Clak, Clak, Tak, Tak, el choque de nuestras espadas, me dolía admitirlo pero para ser un cerdo manejaba muy bien el arte del Kendo, aunque estaba claro siendo el, el maestro, no iba a retroceder ante semejante sujeto asique decidí usar mi cuerpo, lance mi espada hacia arriba, me agache y realice una barrida a sus piernas, Mochida se tambaleo, cogí mi espada mientras caía y le di un golpe, espere a que el árbitro diera el Ipon, pero no lo hizo, así seguí con tácticas, le di otro golpe pero de nuevo el árbitro no hizo absolutamente nada, mierda me di cuenta de que el árbitro estaba comprado, me enfade a niveles peligrosos a estas alturas mi cuerpo ya se movía por su cuenta, ya harto de esta situación lance la espada de bambú lejos, él lo tomo como símbolo de que me rendía ja, que equivocado estaba, se lanzó contra mí y sonreí es justo lo que esperaba, cuando la espada estaba por darme la pare con las manos, vi la sorpresa reflejada en su cara, no le di tiempo a nada, lance su espada lejos y le golpee la cara con tanta fuerza que le rompí la nariz, una vez en el suelo me puse sobre su estómago y le golpee la cara una y otra y otra vez mi camisa tenia salpicaduras de sangre, Salí del tatami cogí mi espada de bambú y le pegue con ganas, mire al árbitro de mala gana y le dije.

Tsuna –"Dime, me vas a dar el Ipon o vas a dejar que le desfigure la cara" Dije con tono sombrío, odiaba que me trataran de estúpido, o de débil, me hervía la sangre, el árbitro temblando levanto la bandera y me dio el Ipon, yo solo pude sonreír con satisfacción, me agache a la altura de Mochida y le susurre al oído "Yo no estoy enamorado de Kyoko pero odio a la escoria como tú, espero que te sirva de lección y que la próxima vez te lo pienses dos veces antes de jugar con los sentimientos de nadie" cogí mis cosas y me fui de ahí, no me apetecía oír las alabanzas de nadie, estaba por salir del colegio cuando sentí una mirada a mi espalda, esa mirada era como la de un lobo hambriento, o de alguien sediento de tener una pelea, me gire y no vi nada, aunque me pareció ver un brillo grisáceo y azulado, no le di más vueltas y me puse de camino a casa, a mitad de camino me encontré con Yamamoto que venía corriendo, decidí esperarle y así irnos juntos a casa, de camino hablamos de muchas cosas entre otras la cara que se le quedo a Mochida, hubiera sido gracioso de ver, Yamamoto me invito a comer sushi al restaurante de su padre, rechace amablemente la invitación, pero al ver la cara de cachorro que tenía le prometí que al día siguiente iría, el me sonrió y se fue feliz a su casa mientras yo me iba a la mía.

Una vez en casa le conté absolutamente todo a Nana, no le podía mentir y menos a ella al principio puso mala cara, pero cuando le explique el porque me sonrió cariñosamente diciendo cosas vergonzosas como "Eres como un caballero que salva a la princesa" y cosas así, yo solo suspire y sonreí no podía enfadarme con ella, cenamos tranquilamente, ella me conto que su marido le envió una carta diciendo que tendríamos un invitado, no le tome importancia, no conocía a su marido pero dentro de mí una pequeña llama de rabia crecía, es decir qué clase de marido dejaba a su mujer sola por tantos años, y más alguien tan buena como Nana ese hombre no tenía perdón, deje de lado mis pensamientos y seguí conversando con Nana cuando terminamos todo subió a mi cuarto, me dio un beso y me deseo las buenas noches yo le devolví el gesto, me metí en la cama y me dormí enseguida, solo un pensamiento rondaba mi mente y ese era "Que mañana no pase nada raro".

῀῀En otro lugar῀῀

Señor – "Ese chico que Nana tiene a su cuidado, nos puede servir aunque no sepamos su procedencia, y no tenga la sangre familiar, puede ser que sirva para el puesto, si lo entrenamos no crees además puede que nos dé una sorpresa"

Hombre – "Puede ser señor, iré allí y comprobare la situación, le tendré informado en todo momento"

Señor – "Confió en ti, para que cumplas esta misión, solo tú eres capaz" El hombre sonrió misteriosamente, cogió su maleta y se puso en camino hacia su nueva "Misión" Sin saber que le deparara el futuro.

La rueda del destino gira y gira sin parar nadie sabe que es lo que sucederá en un mañana, pero quizás estas personas ya tienen escrito su camino desde un inicio… podran cambiar su destino, o caeran inebitablemente a mitad de camino...


	7. Chapter 7

Advertencias: Reborn sera adulto

Tsuna no necesita balas de ultima voluntad, solo unas pildoras.

MyaBL26 muchas gracias por tu review, me ha animado mucho, gracias a ti lo continuare,n.n

cualquier sugerencia o queja sera bien recivida, sin mas que decir.

Disfrutad de la lectura, gracias.

* * *

><p>Capitulo: 7 "Verdades a medias, secretos, doloroso futuro"<p>

Residencia Sawada

Me duele… mi cuerpo se siente dolorido, mis piernas sangran, mi voz no sale, mis lágrimas han dejado de caer, ya no me siento capaz de seguir, entonces porque vivo, porque sigo respirando, una y otra vez pregunto "¿Por qué no acabáis con migo ya?" la respuesta se repite "Aun no, todavía eres útil", esas personas sombrías, me torturan todos los días, pruebas de resistencia, acero golpeando mi cuerpo, cables a mi alrededor, una máquina que dice cosas que yo no entiendo, what is your name, xiii, Get Ready To Start Sequence darknes, Control parameter all clear , Start sequence complete, las maquinas pitaban, sentía mi estómago revuelto, mis oídos zumbaban, lo último que recuerdo es ese hombre y esa sonrisa, sus pasos resonando, con un susurro mortal "Hasta que despiertes de nuevo, jajaja" todo se hizo borroso, mi boca son sabor metálico, pronuncie las últimas palabras antes de caer en la inconsciencia "Moriré y tu vendrás con migo"

Tsuna – "Bas.. basta, detener esto, por favor ayuda…" De nuevo me desperté agitado y sudoroso, mi cara estaba empapada en lágrimas, porque, porque los recuerdos venían ahora de golpe, me dolía el pecho, la cabeza me daba vueltas, me levante tambaleándome, fui al baño y no pude evitar devolver, me sentía angustiado, me duche, me vestí y espere a que se pasara un poco antes de bajar, no quería asustar a Nana, no quería que ella entristeciera, aún recuerdo esos días, cuando yo tenía pesadillas todos los días, recuerdo gritar angustiado, la cara de Nana al ver que no podía hacer nada, solo estar a mi lado, aunque para ella pareciera poco, para mí lo era todo, una luz brillante que despejaba la niebla de mi mente y corazón, si no fuera por ella, no sé qué hubiera sido de mí, nunca la llamaba "madre" pero a ella no parecía molestarle, era un trato silencioso donde ella era madre y yo hijo sin palabras solo actos, yo odiaba esa palabra "Madre" era la mujer que te cuidaba y protegía, los pocos recuerdos que tengo de la mía no son parar nada agradables, solo recordarla me repugnaba, pensar que su sangre corría por mis venas me daba autentico asco, por eso Nana simplemente era Nana nunca ensuciaría su nombre con esa palabra tan sucia para mí, ella lo era todo para mí, irónico que un principio no la quería ni ver, ahora me rio de mi propio pensamiento, como cambia la gente y sus sentimientos, ya me encontraba mejor asique baje a la cocina y ahí estaba Nana con su radiante sonrisa, yo sonreí de verdad, después de verla todos mis males se fueron y ya me sentía totalmente renovado, cogí un vaso y me puse unos pocos cereales, Nana y yo hablamos sobre la "visita" que hoy vendría, rodé los ojos e intente parecer feliz por eso, Nana se dio cuenta y con esa sonrisa de "Yo lo se todo, a mí no me engañas" se acercó a mí, beso mi frente con suavidad y me abrazo, se sentía muy bien, era cálido y reconfortante, como si sus brazos repelieran todo el mal del mundo, se separó de mi lentamente, me dio mi almuerzo y con una gran sonrisa se despidió de mí, me calce y Salí al colegio, solo necesitaba paz asique esperaba que así fuera el día.

Camino a Namimori

Salí de casa, no tenía ganas de ir a la escuela, pero tenía que ir, no quería defraudar a Nana, además quede con Yamamoto para comer sushi al terminar las clases, no podía faltar, lo prometí y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, sentí una punzada en mi cabeza y otro recuerdo difuso, palabras sin orden y de nuevo ese hombre amable. El paisaje era algo perturbador, los arboles estaban muertos, la cera estaba rota, el cielo gris y sin indicios de luz, como si el paisaje comprendiera los sentimientos de las personas que Vivian ahí, a mi derecha un hombre alto me daba la mano, no podía verle bien, era todo borroso, incluso mi propio cuerpo se veía borroso, solo veía su sonrisa amable, por alguna razón yo estaba llorando y el me consolaba, sus labios se movían, pero no podía escuchar nada "Mas alto" decía yo, el hombre repitió todo, de nuevo no lo oí, "Señor mas alto por favor" repitió lo mismo, no lo escuchaba, en ese momento reaccione, esto era solo un recuerdo él no me podía oír, me resigne pero oí un pequeño susurro "Camina, siempre,,, no pares nunca…" le iba a decir algo pero sentí otra punzada de dolor.. Cuando el dolor paso, me di cuenta de que estaba en medio de la calle, ahora que recordaba iba camino a clase cuando me dio el dolor, después poco recuerdo, es como si hubiese estado caminando y recordando inconscientemente, como un sonámbulo, suspire resignado, no tenía caso dar vueltas a algo que no tiene respuesta, al menos en estos momentos, suspire de nuevo y me puse en marcha, en el camino me encontré con Yamamoto, me alegro bastante verlo, me ayudo a distraerme, dos minutos después de caminar nos encontramos también con Kyoko, nos saludó amablemente y los tres nos fuimos juntos a la escuela, una vez en el aula Kyoko se fue con sus amigas, Yamamoto a vaguear y yo a mi sitio.

Clase A-1

Cinco minutos después de sentarme llego el profesor de matemáticas, clase aburrida desde bien pronto por la mañana, durante la clase algo raro paso, Yamamoto no se durmió, al principio pensé que era porque le gustaban las matemáticas, pero después me sentí algo incómodo, Yamamoto me miraba profundamente, como si buscara algo, no me gustaba esa sensación, cuando alguien descubre tus debilidades, se aprovechan de estas, y te atacan donde más duele, yo sabía que yamamoto no era así, su aura transmitía paz y tranquilidad no malicia, pero aun así odiaba que me vieran débil o que descubrieran lo que pienso, solo Nana podía hacer eso, solo ella tenía el derecho de saber lo que rondaba por mi mente, ni siquiera yo mismo sabia muchas cosas de mí y eso era frustrante, lo poco que recuerdo antes de Nana es borroso y difuso, como puede saber alguien algo de ti que ni tu sabes, acaso soy fácil de leer, no quería la lastima de nadie, no quería que me miraran con pena, esas miradas me recordaban a las personas hipócritas, esas que agachaban sus miradas, no podía con la mirada de Yamamoto asique desvié la mirada y me puse a ver el paisaje, una hora después el profesor termino la clase, aunque no me entere de nada, cogí mis cosas e intente salir lo más rápido que pude, gran error de mi parte, cuando estaba por abrir la puerta un brazo me agarro de los hombros y me llevo a mi sitio para sentarme en el de nuevo, el brazo era de Yamamoto, este me miraba seriamente cosa que me sorprendió, nunca lo vi serio asique suspire y espere a ver qué era lo que me tenía que decir.

Yamamoto – "Dime Tsuna que te pasa, no me vayas a decir que nada, porque tu mirada lo dice todo" Dijo con un tono serio, me sentía mal no sabía que decirle, no es que no confiara en él, es que sentía que aún no podía contarle nada especifico, con Nana me costó abrirme mucho, porque ahora sería diferente, solté un suspiro ahogado y decidí decirle la verdad sin muchos detalles.

Tsuna – "Mmm… no es gran cosa Yamamoto, es solo que tuve un mal sueño y aun me ronda por la mente, no te preocupes" Dije con un tono tranquilo, vi que su expresión seguía preocupada y seria asique decidí darle una sonrisa verdadera, al fin y al cabo tanto pensar no me iba a hacer bien, pareció relajarse y su expresión volvió a ser la de siempre, me sorprendía lo bipolar que era, a la hora del almuerzo comimos los tres juntos ya que las amigas de Kyoko no vinieron y no tenía con quien comer, el resto de las clases se me pasaron rápido, cuando mire el reloj, ya era hora de salir asique recogí mis cosas y espere a Yamamoto y a Kyoko, nos fuimos los tres juntos hasta que Kyoko se despidió ya que su casa quedaba por otro camino, cuando Kyoko se fue Yamamoto y yo nos fuimos hacia el restaurante de su padre, su padre se llamaba Tsuyoshi yamamoto, era un hombre alto de pelo negro y mediana edad, era igual que su hijo a simple vista tranquilo, pero su mirada me daba desconfianza por alguna razón, me recordaba a "El lobo que se disfrazó de corderito y se pintó la pata de blanco", no le di más vueltas al asunto y me dedique a comer el sushi, a decir verdad estaba delicioso, era el mejor sushi que había comido hasta ese momento, ambos padre e hijo parecían satisfechos, cuando se acercaba la hora de la cena decidí que era hora de marcharme a casa, seguro que Nana me daría un sermón, me despedí de Yamamoto con una sonrisa y un gesto con la mano, este me devolvió el gesto y me marche.

Residencia Sawada

Entre a casa, me quite los zapatos y me fui a la cocina, me sorprendí al no ver a Nana, se supone que hoy venia la "Visita" y Nana estaría para recibirlo, cuando entre en la sala me lleve la sorpresa del siglo, en medio de la sala había un hombre, alto de cuerpo atlético, su pelo negro en punta excepto por unas patillas negras largas y rizadas, a simple vista tendría unos veinte años, vestía con elegancia, un traje de seda negro, una corbata roja, pantalones negros ajustados con la raya en un lado y zapatos caros negros, cuando lo deje de observar busque a Nana con la mirada cuando la vi me quede en shock Nana MI Nana estaba en el suelo, sin pensarlo dos veces cogi un cuchillo y se lo puse sobre el cuello a ese hombre, parecia sorprendido, pero a mi me daba igual , si le habia echo algo a Nana , no dudaria en desgarrarle el cuello, dos minutos de tortuoso silencio pasaron, Nana parecio despertar, me miro y despues miro al hombre ese

Nana – "Tsuna cariño no pasa nada, este hombre es la visita de mi marido Lemitsu, lo que pasa es que entro sin llamar y pensando que era un ladrón me desmaye del susto" Dijo Nana con tono amable y calmado, yo mire con asco al hombre y poco a poco retire el cuchillo de su cuello, aunque parecía tranquilo, sabía que por dentro no lo estaba tanto, quizás no se esperaba este "Recibimiento", cuando me calme un poco le sonreí a Nana como solo a ella le sonreía, le di una última mirada de odio a ese hombre y me fui a mi habitación a descansar, no me di cuenta de la sonrisa arrogante que me dio ese tío, pase de él y me fui al fin y al cabo las personas que tenían que ver con Lemitsu no tenían nada que ver con migo, me dormí pensando en eso y más tarde supe… que no podía estar mas equivocado.


	8. Chapter 8

Reborn Occ

Lo siento por las faltas de ortografia

Lambo saldra un poco mas adelante

Siento el desorden de la historia.

Gokudera dira Tsuna-sama en vez de decimo o juundaime.

sin mas que decir gracias por leer y disfrutar.

* * *

><p>Capitulo: 8 "Destino sellado, ¿Enemigo o aliado?, el inicio de la prueba"<p>

Residencia Sawada

Madre… como odio esa definición, mi madre era una mujer amable y bondadosa, pero un día enloqueció sin motivo, desde el momento en el que aquel hombre apareció, se volvió fría e indiferente, decía odiarme todos y cada uno de los días, me golpeaba y no me quería, yo solo podía llorar y pedirle perdón, por algo que ni siquiera sabía, en el fondo a veces deseaba que se muriera, aunque la quería con cada pedazo de mi ser, pensamientos raros para un niño ¿no?, mi padre era otro sujeto despreciable, aún recuerdo sus palabras y acciones, el decía "Entrenarme" yo lo llamaba tortura, si lloraba me golpeaba, si reía lo mismo, hiciera lo que hiciera estaba mal, "Tienes que ser fuerte, los débiles no tienen sitio en este podrido mundo" sus palabras hacían eco en mi cabeza, no lo soportaba, un día todo se fue… llamas, sangre, gritos, muerte personas a mi alrededor, cadáveres, los niños quedamos desprotegidos, todo por culpa de esos hombres, lo destrozaron todo y mis padres… no me protegieron, ellos no merecían ese título, merecían morir… y aquel hombre de mirada espeluznante esa fue la primera vez que lo vi, fue el inicio de mi tortura, antes de llevarme a ese lugar… sus palabras "tu serás el inicio de…"Eterna progetto distruzione" luego se volvió negro y desperté en aquel horrendo lugar… Estaba por ver su cara, cuando…

Tsuna – "Mal… maldito, suél…suéltame , tu… serás la primera pieza en caer…" Murmuraba mientras dormía, de repente, me desperté agitado pero no lloroso ni confuso, me sentía furioso, estaba por ver su cara pero me desperté, porque, acaso mi mente no quería mostrarme a esa persona, el mundo estaba en contra de mí, seguía dándole vuelta en mi cabeza, odiaba estos sueños, me dejaban más confundido de lo que ya estaba, porque ahora, si todo estaba bien, suspire y me fui a la ducha, diez minutos después termine, cogí mis cosas y baje a la cocina, cuando entre estaba Nana tan tranquila como siempre, me senté en la mesa y empecé a hablar con ella.

Tsuna – "Buenos días Nana, has dormido bien, que planeas hacer hoy" Dije amablemente, a pesar del mal humor de la mañana, no podía demostrárselo a Nana, no me permito a mí mismo preocuparla.

Nana – "Buenos días Tsuna, si he dormido bastante bien, hoy tengo muchos recados que hacer, además tengo que acomodar a el invitado, ya que se quedara aquí por una larga temporada" Dijo con tono amable, me puse a pensar, entonces ese tipo se iba a quedar en casa, tsk mas le valía estar bien lejos de Nana, y como si se hubiera sentido llamado apareció por la cocina como pedro por su casa, le iba a reclamar pero la mirada de Nana me detuvo, su mirada decía "Se amable por favor" rodé los ojos y murmure un par de maldiciones, pase por el lado de ese tío y le lance una silenciosa amenaza.

Tsuna – "Mas te vale que no le hagas nada a Nana, si algo le pasa y es tu culpa date por muerto" Le susurre para que solo el pudiera oírme, como si le hiciera gracia, el muy desgraciado sonrió con arrogancia y me contesto.

Hombre – "Stai attento pequeño, quizás hoy te pase algo inesperado, ten cuidado con lo que no conoces" Me dijo con tono de superioridad, maldito desgraciado acaso me estaba amenazando, no le tome importancia alguna, tome mi calzado, le di un beso a Nana y Salí de casa dando un sonoro portazo

Caminaba tranquilamente sin prisa, pero con la extraña sensación de que alguien me estaba siguiendo, me estaban dando escalofríos, después de unos cinco minutos esa sensación desapareció, hoy iba solo asique me dedique a ver todo a mi alrededor, se veían cosas bastante extrañas, un chico corriendo en calzoncillos deportivos con vendas en manos y pies gritando "Entrenamiento EXTREMO" en serio de que psiquiátrico se había escapado ese, por otro lado los del comité disciplinario menuda bola de raros, tenían peinados de tupe y yo que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, el jefe no estaba, eso me molesto algo, ya que todo el mundo hablaba de lo sádico del tipo ese y yo lo quería conocer, soy algo extraño, entre pensamiento y pensamiento llegue a la entrada de clase, me fui a mi sitio y me puse a hablar con Yamamoto.

Clase A-1

El profesor estaba fuera de la clase hablando con alguien que no pude ver, después de dos minutos el profesor entro y hablo.

Profesor – "Bien clase hoy tendremos un alumno nuevo, viene de Italia aunque él es japonés, ser buenos con él, adelante ven y preséntate" Dijo con tono amable, hizo un gesto con la mano y alguien entro por la puerta

Chico – "Mi nombre es Hayato Gokudera tengo catorce años y no quiero ser amigo de nadie" Dijo con voz molesta y grosera, las chicas babeaban, no entiendo que le veían, Hayato era alto de piel pálida, pelo corto hasta el cuello de color plateado, y unos ojos verdes jade que mostraban arrogancia total, desde luego las chicas están locas, su mirada se dirigió hacia a mí, su aura se hizo hostil y yo no me quede atrás, yo no me asustaba por un tipo así, se acercó a mi mesa, subió su pierna y pateo la mesa lejos de mí, le mire con furia, me levante de la mesa, estaba a punto de partirle la cara pero Yamamoto me detuvo por los brazos.

Yamamoto – "Maa, Maa, Tranquilo Tsuna seguro que te ha confundido con otra persona" Dijo tranquilo como siempre, el tal Hayato paso a mi derecha y me susurro "Después de clase en el patio trasero" yo solo asentí con la cabeza, si ese se creía que yo me iba a acobardar mal lo llevaba, bufe por lo bajo y me senté de nuevo, no quería que Yamamoto se metiera, pero si las miradas mataran ambos estaríamos bajo tierra a al menos cien metros, espere con ansias la hora de salir, no veía el momento quería saber que le pasaba al desequilibrado ese, y a que venía esta hostilidad sin sentido, acabaron por fin las clases, le dije a Yamamoto que hoy se fuera sin mí, que tenía recados que hacer, al principio se negaba no parecía muy convencido, pero después de mucho insistir acepto con una sonrisa, una vez que Yamamoto se fue de mi vista, me diriji al patio de atrás iba a resolver esto ya.

῀῀Patio trasero de Namimori῀῀

Camine a paso lento, me estaba aguantando las ganas de patearlo, al llegar al patio le vi, el estaba tan tranquilo apoyado en un árbol como si con el no fuera la cosa, que asco de persona, pareció notar mi presencia, porque se giró hacia mí , me miro con arrogancia y me hizo un gesto para que me acercara, una vez cerca se puso frente a mí y me hablo.

Hayato – "He venido a asesinarte" Dijo sacando unas dinamitas "Si te mato yo seré quien mande, yo seré el que tenga el poder y ordene, alguien como tu es indigno de tener tal puesto" No entendía una mierda de lo que me decía, pero recordé las palabras del "invitado" ese retorcido desgraciado, seguro que esto es cosa suya, ya sabía yo que ese hombre no tenía nada bueno, no me dio tiempo a pensar en nada, en menos de un segundo me vi rodeado de dinamitas, Salí corriendo como pude, por poco ni lo cuento, el seguía lanzando esas cosas y yo las esquivaba, después de un minuto encontré su gran punto débil, la larga distancia, el no podía acercarse, espere un poco y cuando estuvo en posición de ataque le di una patada en las costillas, para después pegarle un puñetazo en el estómago, de la fuerza del golpe, las bombas que tenía encendidas en sus manos se le cayeron, estaba rodeado por sus propias bombas, que irónico, morir por su propio ataque, me di la vuelta su vida no me importaba en lo más mínimo, si moría era solo por su culpa y descuido, di dos pasos pero no avance mas, lo que Nana me enseño de la vida no lo pude olvidar, bufe molesto, me di la vuelta de nuevo y le empuje con todas mis fuerzas, justo después explotaron las bombas, por suerte ninguno salió herido excepto mi pantalón que se quemó un poco por abajo, Nana me iba a echar la bronca del siglo, me levante del suelo me sacudí la ropa y me puse en marcha, cuando estaba por salir Hayato me agarro de la camisa, me dio la vuelta y se puso de rodillas ante mí, yo no podía estar más confuso .

Hayato – "Tsuna-sama usted me ha salvado la vida, a partir de ahora le serviré por toda la vida, mi intención nunca fue matarlo, pero mi misión era ponerlo a prueba, por favor perdóneme, Tsuna-sama, lo que dije era mentira usted si es digno del puesto" Dijo con un tono arrepentido y ¿amable? Ahora si que estaba confundido, este tío estaba loco o que, no le di importancia ninguna, otra vez sentí esa mirada grisácea y azulada pero de nuevo no había nada, suspire y me fui hacia mi casa, estaba a mitad de camino y ya empezaba a enfadarme Hayato me estaba siguiendo, me arrepentía de haberlo salvado, una vez entre en casa Hayato se retiró y se perdió por el camino suspire aliviado, me fui a mi habitación, no me apetecía cenar, abrí la puerta y me encontré al tipo ese tan tranquilo tomando café, me miro unos segundos, sonrió con auto suficiencia y me dijo.

Hombre – "ciao pequeño impulsivo, que tal tu día, ¿Te ha gustado la pequeña sorpresa que te mande?" Sabía que el tenía la culpa, podía engañar a Nana pero a mí no, su aura gritaba psicópata a kilómetros de distancia, yo le mire de malas formas y le conteste.

Tsuna – "Oh mi día perfecto, y la sorpresa me ha encantado sabes, estoy muy feliz de que alguien me haya intentado matar y que después diga que me va a seguir estoy tan emocionado, que creo que no podre ni dormir" Dije con tono mordaz y venenoso "No me importa quien seas, pero no me metas en cosas que no tienen que ver con migo, y mucho menos metas a Nana, no sé cuáles son tus planes, pero ten mucho cuidado con migo, porque no me voy a dejar pisar"

Hombre – "Mi nombre es Reborn , tengo una misión y la cumpliré quieras o no, la misión tiene que ver contigo, pero te la diré cuando vea que estás preparado, en cuanto a Hayato esas son las normas, el que pierde se convierte en esclavo y sirviente del ganador de por vida" Le mire mal que clase de norma absurda era esa, las personas son libres, no tienen dueño excepto ellos mismos, el pensar que hay personas con esas leyes, me enferma mucho asique le replique.

Tsuna – "Mira Reborn yo no necesito sirvientes ni esas cosas absurdas, me se defender solo, no necesito de nadie y menos por una absurda regla, tu misión ni me va ni me viene, pero a Nana la dejas al margen, y si tienes algo que discutir adelante, no dudare en pelear contigo si es necesario, puede que a los demás los intimides, pero a mi tu aura me da igual, solo no me montes escenas en el colegio y ambos salimos ganando, de lo contrario prepárate porque nuestra convivencia será un infierno y lucha constante por ver quién manda" Dije enfadado, a mi Reborn no me iba a ganar, tsk cualquier cosa que venga de Lemitsu es mala, cada vez odio más a ese hombre, mire a Reborn y este sonreía, decidí no hacerle ni caso, empezaba a creer que era un demente, me cambie de ropa y me metí en la cama, mañana sería un Largo día, y más con ese monstruo desgraciado bajo mi mismo techo.

Mientras Tsuna dormia Reborn realizo una llamada.

Reborn - "Las cosas van mejor de lo que esperaba, este chico tiene lo que hace falta, tiene talento y fuerza, sabe liderar y aunque no lo parezca se preocupa por los suyos, pero prefiero asegurarme un poco mas, ¿le parece bien Nono?"

Nono - "Me parece bien lo que tu decidas, solo asegurate de mantenerme informado y recuerda ponerlo al limite, veremos de que pasta esta hecho el pequeño..." Dijo sonriendo con amabilidad, Despues de eso la llamada se corto Reborn miro hacia donde Tsuna dormia y una sonrisa maliciosa surco sus labios, "pobre chico aun no sabe lo que le espera", con ese pensamiento abandono la habitacion y penso en lo dibertida que seria su estancia en esa residencia.


	9. Chapter 9

Advertencia:

No pondre familia vongola porque creo que esta mas que claro y no se necesita decir.

La llama de Tsuna se llamara llamarada celestial, lo veo un poco mas original.

Hayato y Yamamoto no se llevaran muy bien.

Sin mas que decir a disfrutar y de nuevo gracias por leer.

posdata dejar reviews no mata n.n

* * *

><p>Capitulo: 9 "convivencia, cambios, nuevo camino"<p>

Residencia Sawada

En la parte superior de la residencia Sawada, se veía a un pequeño dormir pacíficamente, como si el mundo a su alrededor no existiera, estaba arropado hasta la cabeza, su sueño se veía pacifico, mientras este dormía una persona se adentró sigilosa como un gato, se acercó al pequeño cuerpo durmiente, le movió un poco y al ver que no se movía una malvada sonrisa se formó en su rostro, esa persona abandono la habitación, cinco minutos después volvió con algo en las manos, destapo un poco al pequeño y ZAS le tiro un cubo con agua helada, el pequeño se levantó de golpe de la cama, gritando y maldiciendo.

Tsuna – "REBOOOOOOOOOOOOOORN, desgraciado sádico, se puede saber qué te pasa, te crees que estas son formas de despertar a una persona" Dijo totalmente rojo de la ira, Reborn solo sonrió de medio lado, se sentó en la cama y empezó a beber café.

Reborn – "Esto es parte de tu entrenamiento, serás alguien muy importante asique, tienes que ser capaz de soportar temperaturas extremas, y de levantarte sin necesidad de un despertador" Dijo sonriendo, el muy maldito parecía disfrutar de mi sufrimiento, con cara de pocos amigos me fui a la ducha azotando la puerta con todas mis fuerzas, ese hombre me sacaba de mis casillas, cuando termine de ducharme y vestirme Salí del baño y ahí seguía el, decidí ignorar su presencia, baje al comedor y no estaba Nana, mire la nevera y había una nota "Querido Tsuna estaré dos días fuera asique por favor compórtate y se bueno con Reborn" Ante esta nota fruncí un poco el ceño, como podía ser bueno con un desconocido, que además quería hacerme sufrir de lo lindo, se podía ver en su mirada lo que le divertía hacerme enfadar, respire hondo y recordé que si era por Nana, aria un esfuerzo realmente sobre humano, me hice unas tostadas me calce y Salí por la puerta, prefería comer las tostadas de camino que ver la cara de Leone.

Después de caminar cinco minutos, me empecé a hartar, Leone me estaba siguiendo y ya harto de esto me gire para plantarle cara.

Tsuna – "¿Por qué me sigues, es muy molesto tenerte detrás de mí sabes?" Dije con tono cansado, realmente sentía que le saltaría, al cuello, todavía no había olvidado su "dulce" manera de despertarme, este solo me miro y dijo.

Reborn – "Tengo que saber qué haces, en todo momento, como te comportas, y con quien te juntas" Dijo tranquilo, sus palabras solo hicieron crecer mi furia quien se creía que era, le iba a decir algo pero dos voces me distrajeron.

Tsuna/Tsuna-sama gritaron, mierda solo pude maldecir mi suerte, dos personas venían corriendo y no eran nada más ni menos que hayato y Yamamoto.

Yamamoto – "Yo Tsuna, vamos juntos a clase, oh quien es ese hombre de ahí" Dijo apuntando a Reborn le iba a responder pero Hayato no me dejo

Hayato – "Friki del beisbol, no trates con tanta familiaridad a Tsuna-sama, tenle más respeto" Dijo con un claro tono de molestia, los dos se miraron y aunque Yamamoto tenía esa sonrisa tranquila, sus ojos decían peligro, suspire y me metí en medio antes de que las cosas empeoraran.

Tsuna – "Hola chicos, este es Reborn, es un invitado no deseado, Hayato no pelees con Yamamoto, él puede decirme como quiera, y tú Hayato no hace falta que me trates con tanto respeto" Dije algo exasperado me dolía la cabeza, y el día no hizo más que empezar, después de cinco minutos, mi aura era psicópata, me daban instintos asesinos y como no, Reborn siguiéndome, Hayato insultando a Yamamoto y saltando por todo, y Yamamoto intentando calmar la cosa, estaba por mandarles a tomar por culo a los tres, estando en la entrada el chico de los calzoncillos y el grito "Extremo" del otro día se puso frente a mí, estaba que echaba chispas, junto a el apareció Kyoko y decide respirar y contar hasta cien mínimo.

Kyoko – "Hola chicos" saludo la siempre dulce Kyoko "Este es mi hermano Ryohei Sasagawa" no me lo podia creer estos dos eran como agua y aceite, es decir, Ryohei era alto, de pelo gris plano por arriba y con unas pequeñas puntas, ojos grises claro, una tirita en la nariz, vendas desde los nudillos hasta los codos y vendas en los pies, deje de pensar cuando la voz de Ryohei me saco de mis pensamientos.

Ryohei – "Tsuna eres EXTREMO el otro día vi tu pelea EXTREMA con mochida y decidí que te unirías al equipo de boxeo EXTREMO, nos vemos en el ring del gimnasio después de clase al EXTREMO" Dijo gritando, yo solo pensé "Otro loco más al club" lo siguiente que escuche fueron los gritos de Hayato diciendo algo como "Cabeza de césped respeta a Tsuna-sama" y los "maa, maa" de Yamamoto, decidí pasar de largo de esos dos, Kyoko se me acerco y me pidió disculpas, me dijo que su hermano era muy efusivo, que amaba el boxeo, y que si veía a alguien fuerte le decía para que se uniera, yo le dije que no pasaba nada y así nos fuimos a clase.

Hayato y Yamamoto discutían cada vez por tres, ya me empezaban a estresar pero una vez que me acostumbre se me hizo ameno e incluso entretenido, La escuela se me pasó bastante rápido, en el fondo quería saber que tan "EXTREMADAMENTE" fuerte era Ryohei, Salí a toda prisa de la clase estaba muy ansioso, nunca había boxeado, asique el nerviosismo corría por cada célula de mi cuerpo.

Cuando entre al gimnasio me sorprendí, realmente yo ere lento o no entendía como lo hacían, pues en el gimnasio estaban Yamamoto, Hayato, Kyoko, Reborn y Ryohei, todos esperando, Ryohei se veia muy emocionado, Kyoko como si ya estuviera acostumbrada, Reborn como si esperara algo, el muy maldito, Yamamoto dándome ánimos despreocupado y Hayato con su exagerada reacción, me equipe con el equipo de boxeo y me subí al ring desde luego esto sería emocionante.

Ring, Ring sonó la campana que daba inicio al combate, Ryohei era rápido y fuerte, logre esquivar sus ataques por los pelos, después de defenderme por cinco minutos de sus letales ataques mi cuerpo se empezaba a cansar, mientras él ni siquiera sudaba, respire hondo y me prepare para el contra ataque, si yo odiaba algo era el perder sin haberlo intentado, con eso en mente me lance hacia él, le lanzaba patadas y puñetazos que el por poco esquivaba, pero lo hacía, tendría que mantener la calma, en un momento de descuido me golpeo con fuerza el estómago, por un segundo todo me dio vueltas, pero me recompuse rápidamente, al igual que con Mochida sentí algo revolverse, mis movimientos eran más agiles, y podía ver perfectamente los suyos, era como si un instinto de supervivencia moviera mi cuerpo, en un descuido de Ryohei, le golpee con todas mis fuerzas en el estómago, se intentó levantar varias veces pero no pudo asique se dio por terminado el combate, Ryohei en vez de ponerse triste parecia emocionarse mas. Reborn parecia satisfecho y eso no me dio buena espina.

Ryohei – "Eso a sido EXTREMO ahora si estoy EXTREMADAMENTE convencido de que te quiero en el club de boxeo" Grito Ryohei yo solo suspire y le dije que no me iba a unir a su club ni a ninguno él iba a seguir insistiendo pero Leone se metió

Reborn – "Que te parece si te unes a nuestro pequeño grupo, Hayato , Yamamoto, y tu claro que también Tsuna, pero él no cuenta es algo "especial" " Dijo con una sonrisa divertida, esto me daba mala espina asique decidí interferir pero no me dio tiempo

Ryohei – "Claro que si eso sería EXTREMADAMENTE divertido además tendré tiempo para convencerlo de que se una al club" Dijo alegre y con energía

Reborn – "Bien entonces os quiero mañana a todos aquí, aunque sea sabado, tendremos un entrenamiento, y buscaremos una base" Dijo con una sonrisa torcida, yo creia que se iban a negar pero hicieron lo contrario Ryohei dijo algo de "Hasta mañana al EXTREMO" y se fue con Kyoko, Hayato dijo algo como "Hare lo que sea por Tsuna-sama" y Yamamoto dijo algo como "Seguro que es divertido" cada uno se fue a su casa y yo solo podía pensar en que con menuda panda de descerebrados me fui a juntar, resople hondo y Reborn parecía divertirse, maldito como lo odiaba, llegamos a casa y subimos a mi habitación una vez ahí empecé a interrogar a Reborn tenía dudas y las resolvería sí o sí.

Tsuna – "Que es lo que planeas hacer, que es eso de la base, para que entrenar y que haces aquí" le dije lo más calmado que podía, este me miro y sonrió con diversión

Reborn – "Planeo convertirte en el jefe de la familia mafiosa más fuerte y poderosa del mundo, posees la llamarada celestial, la base es donde nos reuniremos los miembros que reclutes y planificaremos las cosas, y entrenaremos porque sus vidas y las tuyas estarán en peligro constante, y antes de que preguntes más, te niegues o repliques, déjalo para mañana es tarde y mañana será un día muy duro asique prepárate" Me sonrió de manera maliciosa y se fue era un maldito espartano.

Por mi mente solo había confusión, ¿llamarada celestial, asesinos, mafia, miembros? No entendía una mierda, mañana le preguntaría más a fondo, pero por ahora solo dormiría, pues algo me decía que mañana sería un día difícil de olvidar.


	10. Chapter 10

Lo siento si es aburrido o si no es lo que esperais,

No usare balas como ya dije antes, a tsuna le saldra el poder solo pero como no lo controla causa desastres por eso luego usara pildoras.

No soy buena escribiendo peleas espero que os guste.

Gracias a todas las personas que siguen la historia a las que la tienen en favoritos y gracias a los que la comentan bueno gracias en general.

Perdon por las faltas de ortografia o por algun fallo en los nombres.

Sin mas que decir espero que disfruteis del capitulo.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

><p>Capitulo: 10 "Carnívoro contra carnívoro, sangrienta batalla"<p>

Residencia Sawada

Eran las siete de la mañana, y ya estaba despierto, mi mirada era de odio puro dirigida a Reborn, el muy desgraciado me tiro de la cama, con cama incluida, es que no sabía despertar a alguien de forma normal, otra cosa que me enfada era el madrugar, era sábado, SÁ-BA-DO y me había hecho madrugar más que a diario, deje mis maldiciones de lado, me fije en Reborn y su tranquila expresión, me daban escalofríos, ahora que estábamos tranquilos le iba a sonsacar asique, reanude la conversación de la noche anterior

Tsuna – "Reborn, que es la "Llamarada celestial", porque yo y no otra persona." Dije con lo más amable que pude y eso ya era mucho, contando con el enfado que cargaba. Reborn me miro con una sonrisa divertida pero no malvada, eso sí que daba miedo.

Reborn – "Veras la "Llama celestial" es algo que nunca antes he visto, por lo que he oído, es una llama capaz de congelar el fuego más puro y helar la lava más ardiente, esta "Llama", está guiada por los sentimientos del poseedor, hay que tener cuidado con ellas, pueden ser destructivas o sanadoras, pueden nacer de dentro o verse desde fuera depende de la fuerza de esa persona, ademas si el sentimiento se apodera de ti, las llamas moveran tu cuerpo, por conciencia propia, en cuanto a por que tú, no lo sé, no tienes sangre de la familia, pero posees la llama asique eso lo investigare más a fondo, por ahora solo dedícate a hacerme caso y ya" Dijo serio y con una sonrisa torcida, Yo solo suspire pero sonreí, por una extraña razón, sentía que podía dejar mi vida en manos de Reborn, terminamos de desayunar, mientras Reborn se calzaba yo subí a cambiarme, pensé en ponerme ropa cómoda, asique me puse una camisa blanca suelta de manga corta, un pantalón negro corto de cadera suelta, un cinturón de medio lado, y unas deportivas, me puse una cinta de venda en el pelo y me hice una coleta dejando dos mechones sueltos, una vez termine baje, me puse junto a Leone y salimos de casa.

Camino a Namimori

Reborn y yo caminábamos sin prisa, era extraño pero hoy me sentía cómodo con él, quizás no era tan malo, íbamos en silencio, eso a mí me gustaba, después de tanto ruido y ajetreo estos días, un poco de calma sentaba realmente bien, me preguntaba qué clase de entrenamiento tendríamos, le iba a preguntar a Leone, pero preferí no hacerlo ya que sus respuestas, siempre eran a medias, asique le pregunte otra cosa.

Tauna – "Reborn, porque entrenaremos en Namimori, es decir hay otros lugares porque justo ahí" Le dije con tono curioso, el solo dio una sonrisa made in Reborn y me respondió,

Reborn – "La razón es sencilla, en Namimori hay sitio de sobra, al estar vacío nadie nos molestara, y al no haber civiles no habrán daños colaterales" Dijo calmado. Al oír su respuesta un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, realmente no sabía que rondaba la mente de Reborn, asique decidí dejar de preguntar, muchas veces era mejor vivir en la ignorancia, cinco minutos después llegamos a Namimori.

Namimori

Al llegar a Namimori , nos dirigimos al patio trasero, hay estaban Hayato y Yamamoto, nos acercamos a ellos nos saludamos y Reborn nos puso a los tres en fila.

Reborn – "Hayato, tu problema es la corta distancia, las dinamitas solo son de larga distancia, y por eso tienes puntos débiles, tu entrenamiento será metralla y fuego, sígueme y te mostrare tu circuito de entrenamiento, mientras vosotros dos quedaros aquí y esperar.

Hayato – "Confié en mi Tsuna-sama yo seré el más fuerte, El friki del beisbol no tendrá nada que hacer contra mi" Dijo con tono arrogante y convencido, miro mal a Yamamoto y se fue con Reborn, al mirar a Yamamoto me sorprendí, su mirada era seria y miraba igual de mal a Hayato, quería saber que pasaba así que le pregunte.

"Con Yamamoto y Tsuna"

Tsuna – "Yamamoto, que pasa, tú no eres así, tu carácter suele ser despreocupado y tranquilo, pero últimamente tu aura es escalofriante, como un lobo a punto de destrozar a una presa, cuéntame que pasa" Dije con tono amable, no podía enfadarme con Yamamoto, y más porque me miro como siempre, mierda su maldita mirada de gato degollado, suspire, me senté en el suelo y le hice una señal para que se sentara a mi lado, un minuto después se sentó y hablo.

Yamamoto – "Veras Tsuna, lo que pasa es que me incomoda su presencia, siempre me dice friki del beisbol, pero eso no es lo que me molesta, lo que realmente me molesta es su forma de ser, me da la sensación de que me quiere separar de tu lado, siempre quiere ser el primero en todo, y tu mano derecha, es decir en quien más confías tú, esa idea no me gusta para nada, me desagrada pensar que si sigue en medio nos separemos, no es por nada pero… estábamos mejor sin el cuándo éramos tu y yo, y Kyoko de vez en cuando, ahora con tanta gente, tengo miedo de que prefieras estar con ellos, ellos tienen aptitudes de lucha y yo… no se hacer mucho más que beisbol, no te soy útil para nada. " Dijo Yamamoto con voz triste y su mirada seria, no me gustaba que Yamamoto dejara de ser como era, lo que más me gustaba de él era ese aire que transmitía, era tranquilo y cálido como lo era el de Nana y no iba a dejar que ese aire desapareciera, le mire, sonreí y puse su cabeza sobre mis piernas, como lo hacía Nana con migo cuando estaba triste, le acariciaba el pelo con suavidad, cuando se calmó un poco le hable.

Tsuna – "Yamamoto, yo no estoy a tu lado por tus habilidades deportivas o por que seas popular, estoy contigo porque me gusta tu forma de ser, cuando te duermes en clase, cuando intentas calmar el ambiente, cuando te ríes despreocupadamente, puede que Hayato sea fuerte en la lucha, Ryohei también es fuerte en lo suyo, tienen caracteres diferentes y eso es algo nuevo, pero recuerdas lo que te prometí, siempre estaré a tu lado quieras o no, eres Mi primer amigo, la primera persona además de Nana en la que confió asique , no hay nada que temer, sin importar si sabes luchar o no, asique vuelve a ser Yamamoto." Dije con tono amable "Si no vuelves a ser tú me enfadare chi" Dije con tono divertido, Yamamoto me miro, pude ver que su cara cogía un pequeño tinte rojo, como un niño que ha sido pillado en una travesura y le echan la bronca, ambos nos miramos y reímos con ganas, Yamamoto volvía a ser el eso me ponía feliz

"Con Reborn y Hayato"

Reborn sonreía con orgullo, estuvo escuchando la conversación de Tsuna y le pareció bueno el saber que su instinto no le mentía en cuanto al pequeño, por otro lado Hayato estaba ansioso por entrenar le demostraría a su Tsuna-sama que él era el mejor y que merecía el puesto de mayor confianza, mientras el friki del beisbol quedaría fuera de escena, ante su pensamiento sonrió con malicia, solo el podía ser el confidente de Tsuna-sama nadie más.

Reborn – "Hayato este será tu circuito, cuando lo termines y yo quede satisfecho con los resultados, volveremos con Tsuna y Yamamoto y los entrenare también" Dijo con malicia, a Hayato se le fue el color del cuerpo, Tsuna-sama decía que Reborn era un espartano sádico, ahora entendía por qué, en el suelo habían bombas de suelo, una vaya electrificada, un circulo de fuego y un sensor de movimiento, si te movías demasiado bruscamente, acabarías frito, sude frio y al mirar a Leone vi su mirada y sonrisa, brillaba con malicia, era un demonio, me puse serio, completaría el circuito si o si y con una determinación feroz me lance de cabeza.

Media hora y diez veces después, el panorama era de una película de miedo, el suelo roto, árboles quemados y un cuerpo en el suelo, el cuerpo, es decir Hayato, tenía cortes en la cara y piernas, pequeñas quemaduras por el cuerpo, la camisa carbonizada, era todo un show y a su derecha Leone sonreía satisfecho.

Reborn – "Bien Hayato has demostrado tener determinación y resistencia física, por ahora vamos con los otros pero no respires aun esto solo a sido un entrenamiento de prueba" Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y divertida, yo solo pensé algo, Reborn era el demonio con patillas rizadas, suspire cansado, me sacudí la ropa y me fui junto a Reborn deseaba ver que entrenamiento recibirías ellos.

"Con Yamamoto y Tsuna"

Estábamos tranquilos, hasta que vimos dos siluetas a lo lejos, nos levantamos del suelo y esperamos a que llegaran, cuando estuvieron cerca, me dieron escalofríos, solo ver a Hayato así no me imaginaba lo que nos tocaría a nosotros, Hayato se apartó a un lado, Reborn se acercó y empezó a hablar.

Reborn – "Bien chicos, vuestro entrenamiento será aquí mismo, entrenareis resistencia, reflejos y agilidad, lo primero que aréis será empezar a correr." Dijo serio, Yamamoto y yo empezamos a correr sin entender mucho, llevábamos ya cinco minutos corriendo, de repente sentí un filo rozar mi mejilla, al girar vi a Reborn con las manos cargadas de dagas, no pude hacer más que esquivar uno tras otro, preguntar no valía de nada, mire a Yamamoto y este sonreía y esquivaba, se me contagio su carácter y yo también sonreí, a pesar de que llovían dagas lo pasaba bien, Hayato tenía una mirada mortal pero me daba igual, después de diez minutos así paro de repente y Reborn nos llamó.

Reborn – "Bien, vuestra resistencia y reflejos son muy buenos, Yamamoto es normal, ya que juegas al beisbol, y tus reflejos tienen que ser excelentes para poder darle a la pelota, estoy muy satisfecho con esta prueba ahora la segunda, esta ira para ti solo Yamamoto" Dijo Reborn, acto seguido saco algo y lo desenvolvió, al hacerlo se podía ver una catana brillante y afilada, era hermosa de ver, se la dio a Yamamoto y le explico lo que tendría que hacer, "Bien te lanzare bolas de acero a trescientos kilómetros tu tendrás que cortarlas con la catana, demuéstrame de que estas echo" Mire a Reborn, acaso quería matarlo, iba a replicar pero vi la mirada decidida de Yamamoto y lo deje, le sonreí con confianza este asintió, y empezó la prueba.

Media hora después, se podía ver todo semi destruido, Yamamoto con muchos moratones en el cuerpo, bolas rotas por todos lados y Reborn sonriendo satisfecho, me acerque a Yamamoto y le ayude a levantarse, Leone nos juntó y hablo

Reborn – "Bien hecho, los tres habéis superado mis expectativas ahora nos vamos a nuestra base provisional" Los tres sonreímos y le seguimos, entramos a Namimori, nos paramos en una puerta, esta decía "Comité de Disciplina de Namimori" esto me daba mala espina, pero aun así no dije nada y seguí a Reborn, una vez dentro nos acomodamos en unos sofás, de repente sentí esa mirada, me gire y por fin pude ver al dueño de esta, era un chico alto, de pelo negro y corto, sus ojos eran grisáceos con un tono azulado fríos como el hielo, llevaba ropa del colegio, y una banda en su brazo derecho que ponía "Jefe del comité de disciplina" por fin esa persona era Hibari Kyoya, no me dio tiempo a nada cuando se acercó a nosotros.

Hibari – "Herbívoros, no sé qué hacéis aquí pero por perturbar la paz, os morderé hasta la muerte" Dijo con tono frio, no dio tiempo a nada cuando golpeo a Hayato y Yamamoto con unas tonfas dejándolos en el suelo, ahora iba yo asique me puse en posición de ataque, algo en mi estaba hirviendo, me miro y pude ver que sonreía feliz. "Un carnívoro entre herbívoros, que interesante, luchemos" Dijo con tono de amenaza yo solo lo mire unos instantes y respondí

Tsuna –"Reborn encárgate de ellos, Kyoya vamos fuera aquí no hay espacio" Vi como frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que le hablaran con poco respeto y por su nombre por eso sonreí divertido, el me hizo una seña con la cabeza y lo seguí al patio.

"En el patio"

Una vez en el patio nos pusimos uno frente a otro en posición de ataque, vi como sacaba sus tonfas y maldecí por lo bajo, él iba armado y yo solo tenía mi cuerpo, aun así no me retractaría.

Hibari – "Empecemos de una vez, "Te morderé hasta la muerte", prepárate" Dijo con tono arrogante, de repente vi un brillo plateado pasar cerca de mi cara, lo esquive por los pelos, pero sentí un pequeño hilo de sangre bajar por mi mejilla, el muy maldito cortaba el aire con sus tonfas, se lanzó de nuevo hacia a mí, su velocidad era enorme, se notaba que era un lobo, esas personas que luchan por instinto, aquellas que desean ser más y más fuertes, no iba a perder, me lance al contraataque, le di un puñetazo en la cara, pareció sorprendido, pero se recompuso enseguida, me ataco con mucha fuerza, puse mis brazos como escudo y de la fuerza retrocedí varios pasos, me ardían los brazos, me sentía cansado, no iba a parar, cinco minutos después, ambos estábamos cansados, su cuerpo tenia moratones, el mío igual, se lanzó de nuevo contra mí, pare sus tonfas y le mordí con todas mis fuerzas en el hombro, esto si era "Morder hasta la muerte", sentía su sangre escurrir por mi boca, me dio una patada que me hizo retroceder de nuevo, su mirada era asesina, la mía igual, era una lucha de poder y ninguno iba a echarse para atrás, sentí algo, BUM BUM, la rabia corría por mis venas, BUM BUM mi corazon latia desvocadamente, sentia que mis ojos se nublaban por una ira ciega, un deseo de verle destrozado se apodero de mí, cogí impulso, le di un rodillazo en la tripa, no le di tiempo a nada, cogí su cabeza por el pelo y la hundí con fuerza sobre mi rodilla, su sangre manchaba mi cuerpo, no importaba, le patee lejos de mí, su cuerpo cayó al suelo, cogí una de sus tonfas, estaba por darle en el cuello, quería que dejara de respirar de una buena vez, su mirada se clavó en mí, sonrió y quedo inconsciente, levante la mano pero antes de darle unos brazos me atraparon, vi hacia atrás y era Reborn, me cogió con fuerza y me puso con fuerza sobre el suelo.

Tsuna – "Maldito suéltame, voy a acabar con el de una buena vez" Dije con tono furioso, mi cuerpo se movía solo, sentía ira sin saber porque, sentia mi cuerpo en llamas y no sabía que me pasaba.

Reborn – "Tranquilo Tsuna está todo bien" Dijo con tono suave, me sorprendí, Reborn nunca era amable. "Es hora de dormir pequeño, lo has hecho muy bien, perdoname, por no haberme dado cuenta antes, he expuesto tu cuerpo y conciencia a extremos, aun no puedes controlarlo, lo siento." Sentí un beso en mi frente y después todo se hizo negro. "La llama celestial, es capaz de sacar los sentimientos más profundos del corazón de una persona, dependiendo de su estado son azules, rojas o negras, pero las tuyas oscilan entre las tres, eso es algo que tendremos que entrenar, estoy seguro que ha sido por el sentimiento de protejer, por ahora solo duerme, cambiare tu entrenamiento, en cuanto al color seguro que cambiara gracias a Hayato, Ryohei, Yamamoto, y Hibari"

Reborn cargo a Tsuna y a Hibari y se dirigió al hospital, esperando que algo así no pasara de nuevo.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo largo.

Hibari Occ , pero solo con Tsuna.

Hibari ya tiene a Hibird porque cuando meta a los de kokuyo no metere a birds.

Perdon por las faltas de ortografia.

Gracias por leer y espero que lo drisfruteis.

* * *

><p>Capitulo: 11 "Aventura en el hospital, entrenamiento, esperanzas de futuro"<p>

"En el hospital"

Se podía ver una habitación totalmente blanca, en esa habitación habían cuatro personas, tres despiertas y una dormida, la persona dormida se removía inquieta, después de dar varias vueltas esa persona se despertó, sus hermosos ojos dorados y marrones se abrieron con pereza, esa persona era Tsuna, se inclinó sobre su cama, se observó, tenía vendas en los brazos y piernas además de varios moratones, menos mal que Nana no estaba, después observo su alrededor, estaba algo desconcertado, sus recuerdos vinieron como una fecha, al ver las paredes blancas y la decoración, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un hospital, odiaba el blanco de ese lugar, el olor a medicina y más odiaba los hospitales, se empezó a poner nervioso, su pulso estaba acelerado, se sentía encerrado, su cabeza le dolía horrores y un recuerdo azoto su mente.

Mi cuerpo estaba atado, no tenía escapatoria, las paredes eran totalmente blancas, olía a medicina, el suelo estaba manchado con mi sangre, mis brazos estaban conectados a algo, quería gritar, la puerta se abrió y por ella entro un hombre ese hombre me sonrió con malicia me miro y se sentó a mi lado.

Hombre – "Dime pequeño lo pasas bien, tendrías que estar feliz, te hemos curado las heridas que más quieres" Dijo con tono retorcido, no lo soporte y le escupí en la cara, su cara se manchó con mi sangre y el seguía sonriendo.

Tsuna – "Feliz dices escoria, mis heridas las habéis provocado vosotros, que queréis de mí, soltarme de una vez" Dije al borde de las lágrimas mi cuerpo y mente estaban rotos ya no podía mas, el hombre me miro sonrió retorcido, puso su asquerosa mano sobre mi barbilla y me alzo la cara hasta que nuestras miradas chocaron.

Hombre – "Oh vaya estas llorando, mmm entonces algo estamos haciendo mal, escucha bien niño, no te voy a volver a repetir esto, tu eres solo un arma, las armas no lloran, las armas no sienten, tú no tienes derecho a nada, ni siquiera tienes nombre, eso lo dice todo, tu solo doblégate y obedece, no sientas y todo te ira mejor, las personas son malas, las personas te traicionan y te venden, si no mírate, nadie te ayuda, estarás siempre solo, aunque grites nadie vendrá por ti, el mundo es cruel y las personas también lo son, si no dime porque estas tu aquí" Dijo sonriendo con veneno, yo solo lo mire mal, no podía defenderme, no podía hacer nada solo resignarme el me miro de nuevo y sonrió de manera macabra, mi cuerpo tembló tenía miedo "Oh vamos no me mires así, me rompes el corazón, pero ya sé cómo solucionarlo" Saco una pequeña daga del bolsillo abrió mi ojo izquierdo y me la clavo con fuerza.

Tsuna – "BAS…BASTAAAAAAAAA, DE… DETENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE DU.. DUELEEEE" mis ojos derramaban lagrimas sin control el hombre solo sonreía, me dolía tanto que en un momento deje de sentir dolor y de nuevo todo era negro.

El recuerdo se acabó y mi estómago estaba al revés, toque mi ojo izquierdo con suavidad, como si aún pudiera sentir dolor, decidí respirar y tranquilizarme, mire mi mesilla en el lado derecho, cogí un poco de agua y bebí con suavidad, las tres personas que estaban en la habitación me miraron y hablaron.

Chico – "Oye tu mocoso, tráeme una bebida" Dijo un chico alto, de pelo en punta, le iba a replicar pero los otros dos hablaron.

Chicos – "Eso obedece y te ira bien, nosotros somos tres, tu solo eres uno además eres más pequeño" Dijeron los otros, se me estaban hinchando las narices asique les respondí.

Tsuna – "Tenéis manos y pies usadlos, y mejor que os vayáis a la mierda o lejos de mi vista, no estoy de humor para gilipollas" Dije lo más "Tranquilo" que pude, los tres me miraron de mala gana, se levantaron y me amenazaron.

Chicos – "Mira niño, no te hagas el chulo, aunque seas fuerte somos tres y tú solo uno, asique retráctate y haz lo que te decimos sin rechistar" Dijeron esos tres en tono arrogante, bien eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, cogí el vaso de agua, lo puse sobre mi mano y lo apreté hasta hacerlo añicos, cogí un pedazo grande y se lo lance a uno de ellos, el cristal le rozo el cuello, vi cómo se puso pálido junto con sus amigos, los tres se fueron corriendo, respire hondo por fin en paz, después de dos minutos entro la enfermera.

Enfermera – "Señorito Tsuna, esto es un hospital, no se puede hacer alboroto, y tú lo estás causando asique te cambiaremos de habitación" Dijo la enfermera con el ceño fruncido, me hizo una seña, yo solo alce los hombros y la seguí, después de varios minutos de recorrido llegamos a una habitación apartada, la enfermera retrocedió, me dijo que esa sería mi habitación y salió disparada hacia otro lado, yo solo la mire raro que enfermera más extraña, me acerque a la puerta, la abrí con cuidado, entre a la habitación y cerré la puerta, al darme la vuelta me fije que en el suelo estaban los tres tíos de mi habitación inconscientes, alce la mirada y en la cama estaba Hibari Kyoya leyendo un libro con gesto enfadado y en las mismas condiciones que yo, yo solo reí por lo bajo, se dio cuenta de mi presencia y nuestras miradas chocaron.

Tsuna – "Vaya Kyoya que coincidencia verdad" Dije sonriendo, vi como ponía gesto enfadado, eso a mí me hacía gracia "Mira que eres bestia, yo al menos les advertí pero tu ni eso ¿no?"

Kyoya – "La culpa es suya, ni siquiera me han entretenido tsk, por cierto, voy a dormir, tengo el sueño pesado, al mínimo ruido me despierto, asique si haces algún ruido carnívoro, "Te morderé hasta la muerte" Dijo con tono amenazante, yo solo me dirigí a mi cama y me tumbe, le sonreí y le dije algo antes de dormir.

Tsuna – "Mi nombre es Tsuna, asique apréndetelo Kyoya, y ten cuidado a ver si el que te va a morder voy a ser yo" Dije divertido y sonriendo, Kyoya solo me miro sonrió de medio lado y se tumbó al igual que yo, que pena que tanta calma duraría poco.

"Con Yamamoto y Reborn"

Reborn estaba tomando un café mientras pensaba en los guardianes de Tsuna, sobre todo en Yamamoto, ese chico tenia potencial pero no lo veia en si mismo, no tenia confianza, pero solo tendría que sacarlo, al pensar en cómo lo aria una malvada sonrisa se posó en su rostro, se terminó el café y con paso decidido se dirigió hacia Namimori donde estaba Yamamoto, después de diez minutos le vio bajo la sombra de un árbol parecía reflexionar sobre algo, se acercó con sigilo, se puso a su derecha y le saludo.

Reborn – "Ciao Yamamoto, que haces aquí" Dijo con una sonrisa torcida

Yamamoto – "Solo estaba pensando en el entrenamiento, después de que apareció Hibari y nos dejara en el suelo, no recuerdo nada" Su voz sonaba frustrada, Reborn sonrió de lado, Yamamoto sin saberlo le dio una idea.

Reborn – "Yamamoto, vamos a entrenar con la catana y mientras te cuento" Dijo tranquilo, Yamamoto acepto, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa que Reborn tenia, Reborn saco la catana de Yamamoto y saco una para el mismo, le entrego la suya y se pusieron en pose de ataque, Reborn ataco a Yamamoto y este se defendió a duras penas, Reborn miro a Yamamoto mientras le atacaba y le empezó a explicar "Cuando quedasteis semi inconscientes, Tsuna me pidió que os cuidara y él se fue al patio a enfrentarse a Hibari" Yamamoto, miro desconcertado a Reborn, este aprovecho que bajo la guardia y le hizo un corte en el brazo "No bajes la guardia" después de eso el combate se hizo más serio, entonces Reborn sonrió con malicia y decidió que era hora de actuar "Tsuna está en estado crítico, sus heridas son realmente graves y está en el hospital" Ante esas palabras Yamamoto paro en seco.

Yamamoto – "Como, tengo que ir inmediatamente a ver a Tsuna, no puedo quedarme aquí" Dijo con la voz totalmente angustiada, sentía un nudo en la garganta y como si el mundo se le viniera encima, se iba a ir pero Reborn sonrió aún más y decidió seguir con su juego.

Reborn – "No te voy a dejar ir, hasta que no me hagas una herida no te iras, si me cortas aunque sea un corte pequeño te dejare marchar hasta entonces olvídate" Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, Yamamoto se puso serio, su mirada antes tranquila había cambiado, era como si vieras los ojos de un tigre rugiendo, Yamamoto se lanzó contra Reborn, este retrocedió un poco, nunca se había imaginado que tuviera tanta fuerza, ante eso, solo sonrió aún más, miro a Yamamoto y le pregunto "Porque luchas, que quieres hacer" Dijo serio Yamamoto solo le ataco aún más fuerte parecía rugir, como una bestia fuera de control, Reborn esquivaba los golpes y Yamamoto atacaba con más fuerza y velocidad.

Yamamoto – "Yo lucho, por Tsuna, quiero ser fuerte, quiero protegerlo, el no tendría que haber luchado, yo tendría que estar en su lugar, no fui capaz de protegerle, no cumplí mi promesa, ACASO SABES COMO ME SIENTO" Dijo Yamamoto enfadado, con lágrimas en los ojos, se sentía enfadado y frustrado consigo mismo, si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte, no pudo proteger a la persona que quería, de nuevo Tsuna lo salvo y el no hizo nada, apretó con fuerza la catana, miro con decisión a Reborn y se lanzó a atacar con todo lo que le quedaba, Reborn esquivaba a duras penas, no se imaginaba que el chico tranquilo del grupo fuera tan bestia, en un descuido de Reborn Yamamoto le hizo un corte superficial en el brazo, después le dio la espalda y salió corriendo quería llegar al hospital cuanto antes, Reborn sonrió con orgullo, Tsuna sí que tenía buenos guardianes.

Reborn alcanzo a Yamamoto y le explico todo lo que había pasado, que Tsuna no corría peligro y que lo hizo para que sacara su fuerza, al principio Yamamoto se enfadó pero después su expresión se hizo tranquila, estaba feliz de que Tsuna estuviera bien, por el camino se encontraron a Hayato, este les explico que tuvo que hacer mudanza y no pudo ir, Yamamoto solo puso mala cara y siguió a lo suyo, Hayato miro a Reborn y le pregunto dónde iban Reborn le conto todo y Hayato se apuntó diciendo algo de que tenía que ver a Tsuna-sama y no podía dejarlo solo con el incompetente friki del beisbol, estos dos se miraban con odio y Reborn solo sonrió, después de cinco minutos de discusiones Reborn estaba al límite asique los callo amenazándoles con un revolver, estos se callaron y siguieron en silencio el resto del camino.

"En el hospital"

Reborn, Yamamoto y Hayato, se encontraban en recepción, buscaron a una enfermera y le preguntaron por Tsuna, la enfermera les dijo el número de habitación, pero no les quiso acompañar, eso les pareció extraño pero no preguntaron, en el camino se encontraron a Ryohei y este les acompaño, después de varios minutos se encontraron en frente de la puerta, sin entrar siquiera se podía respirar un aire denso, Hayato trago saliva y entro a la habitación seguido por Yamamoto, Ryohei y Reborn, los tres estaban de espaldas por lo que no podían ver nada.

Hayato – "Tsuna-sama estaba muy preocupado y vine a ver como se encontraba" Dijo Hayato con la voz llena de devoción.

Yamamoto – "Yo Tsuna, vine a ver como estabas, me tenías preocupado eres un inconsciente" Dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada y amable.

Ryohei – "Como estas al EXTREMO" Grito con su ánimo de siempre.

Reborn – "Eres todo un caso, necesitaras más entrenamiento" Dijo sonriendo divertido, pero cuando los tres se dieron la vuelta al cerrar la puerta se quedaron en shock, y no era para menos la escena que estaban viendo era de todo menos creíble.

Tsuna estaba sobre las caderas de Hibari con las piernas separadas, su boca mordía con fuerza el hombro de Hibari, mientras su mano apretaba con fuerza el brazo derecho de Hibari, mientras Hibari le mordía el brazo con fuerza, le clavaba las uñas en su mano y con su otro brazo apretaba su cuello, ambos se miraban con desafío y diversión, después de un minuto Reborn carraspeo, ambos se separaron y miraron a los intrusos Hibari se fue a su cama mientras que Tsuna sonrió amable y les saludo.

Tsuna – "Hola chicos me alegro de veros y de que estéis bien, es un alivio" Dijo con voz dulce, los cuatro estaban confusos asique Reborn decidió preguntar.

Reborn – "Tsuna, me puedes explicar que estaba pasando, se supone que tenías que descansar" Dijo con molestia, Tsuna solo resoplo y le conto lo que paso.

Tsuna – "Veréis chicos lo que ha pasado es que…"

"Diez minutos antes"

Tsuna se encontraba relajado, no se oía ni un ruido, estaba a punto de dormirse pero algo interrumpió su sueño, un pequeño pájaro amarillo entro en la habitación se puso sobre la cabeza de Hibari y empezó a cantar. "Midori no tanabiku, dai naku, naku shou nami ga ii" lo que me faltaba un pájaro que cantaba el himno de la escuela, harto del bicho llame a Kyoya.

Tsuna – "Kyoya, calla de una puta vez al pájaro" Dije furioso, necesitaba descansar pero ni en el hospital podía, Hibari me miro y me ignoro, enfadado cogí mi almohada y se la lance con todas mis fuerzas, la almohada le dio en toda la cara, yo reí por lo bajo, a él no le hizo mucha gracia, me tiro una tonfa a la cara que por poco no esquivo, ambos nos miramos con rabia mal disimulada, me lance contra él y el contra mí, acabamos rodando en el suelo, peleando por ver quien daba el primer golpe, yo le mordí y con expresión de triunfo le dije. "Parece ser que aquí el único que "Muerde hasta la muerte soy yo eh Ky-o-ya" dije con tono burlón el me miro mal y me devolvió el mordisco.

Hibari – "Es anti higiénico pero aquí el único que tiene que morder soy yo, no me robes las frases" Dijo enfadado pero divertido, yo solo le sonreí éramos dos locos que se le iba a hacer, así seguimos por un rato hasta que la puerta se abrió.

"Actualidad"

Tsuna – "Y eso fue lo que paso "Dije de lo más tranquilo, los cuatro suspiraron pero después sonrieron a su manera, el ambiente era tranquilo hasta que se vio roto por Ryohei.

Ryohei – "Vaya parecéis una pajera EXTREMA de recién casados al EXTREMO" Dijo alegre, Kyoya y yo nos miramos y asentimos con la cabeza, nos acercamos a Ryohei y lo dejamos inconsciente en el suelo

Yun/Kyoya – "Eso para que aprendas a no decir estupideces" Dijimos al mismo tiempo, luego nos miramos mal, desviamos la mirada algo rojos y cada uno se fue a su cama, Yamamoto, Hayato y Reborn se acercaron a mí, me contaron todo lo que hicieron y desearon que pronto me pusiera bien, despues de las horas me quede dormido y todos se fueron menos Reborn.

Reborn – "Kyoya estas despierto" Dijo con tono divertido, como respuesta recibió un tonfado que esquivo sin problemas, Hibari lo miro furioso y le dijo.

Hibari – "No me llames por mi nombre, es molesto, solo el carnívoro que está durmiendo puede decirme así, al fin y al cabo por mucho que le diga no me hará caso, pero tu si, eres más consciente que él, ahora dime de una buena vez que quieres, no tengo toda la noche y quiero dormir" Dijo con un tono frio, Reborn sonrió aún más y le respondió.

Reborn – "Quiero que te unas a nosotros" Dijo sonriendo

Hibari – "Porque debería unirme, yo no voy en manada, voy solo, además no me gustan los herbívoros y en vuestro grupo solo hay dos carnívoros tú y el" Dijo señalando a Tsuna, Reborn le miro y se rio internamente, ya sabía cómo convencerle

Reborn – "Si estas con nosotros, podrás enfrentarte a carnívoros muy fuertes, además estarás con Tsuna, un carnívoro que te intereso desde el primer momento, si vienes quizás algún día tengas una revancha, además por lo que veo ambos os divertís juntos a vuestra manera, y aunque no lo parezca vuestros caracteres a veces son iguales y por eso creo que seréis grandes amigos" Hibari medito por unos momentos, después miro a Reborn y a Tsuna, volvió a pensarlo, sonrió de lado y acepto, Reborn sonrió con arrogancia, en su interior pensaba misión cumplida quinto guardián, aunque por fuera tenía la cara de siempre, miro por última vez a los dos chicos de la habitación, sonrió con maldad y se fue, esos dos sufrirían un tortuoso entrenamiento y él se encargaría de eso.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo: 12 "Pelea, disculpas, nuevo guardian"

"Residencia Sawada"

Tsuna se encontraba en su cama tumbado tranquilamente, después de una semana en el hospital su cama le parecía lo mejor del mundo, en el hospital no pudo dormir casi, peleaba cada vez por tres con Kyoya aunque era divertido molestarle, era demasiado irascible, cuando no peleaban venían Yamamoto, Hayato, Ryohei y Reborn y se liaba el lio del siglo, así paso una tortuosa semana, esa gente no se sabía comportar civilizadamente, ahora por fin calma y paz, aún tenía una hora para que sonara el despertador asique se hizo un ovillo con las sabanas y cinco minutos después se quedó dormido, la habitación estaba en un silencio cómodo y acogedor, cuando Tsuna se durmió, Reborn entro en el cuarto, se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado, le miro por un rato y sonrió con malicia.

Reborn – "Pobre Tsuna, seguro que estás cansado, se te ve tan pacifico que casi me va a dar pena despertarte" Dijo con ironía una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en sus labios, saco dos agujas de lana del bolsillo de su pantalón, les puso un dispositivo eléctrico, levanto un poco a Tsuna y se las clavo con fuerza en el culo, Tsuna se despertó rápidamente y del susto se cayó de la cama.

Tsuna – "REBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORN MALDITO DESGRACIADO" Grito con mucho enfado, Reborn solo sonrió de medio lado y le respondió

Reborn – "Ya te dije que tendrías que levantarte antes de que sonara el despertador, yo solo te doy un empujoncito, por cierto date prisa o llegaras tarde, yo te espero abajo" Sonrió divertido y se fue.

Tsuna estaba que echaba fuego, echaba maldiciones a Reborn, el muy maldito no podía despertarlo como a las personas normales no, era mejor torturarlo empezaba a pensar que ese sujeto no tenía corazón, enfadado cogió su uniforme y se fue a la ducha azotando la puerta, diez minutos después tenía todo listo, cogió su mochila y bajo a la cocina, menos mal que estaba Nana si no seguro que mataba a Reborn, cuando entro en la cocina vio a Reborn sentado como si nada tomando un café y unas tostadas, yo cogí un vaso de leche y unas galletas, mientras desayunábamos hable con Nana.

Tsuna – "Nana, porque te has ido, vas a volver a irte otra vez" Intentaba sonar normal, pero por dentro estaba nervioso, por un lado me alegraba de que Nana no estuviera, así no se involucraba en toda esta locura sin sentido, por otro lado la echaba de menos.

Nana – "Me fui porque un familiar se puso enfermo cariño, y si hoy me ire una semana, será por cosas de trabajo, pero después no me iré más" Me sonrió como solo ella sabe y yo le devolví la sonrisa Nana sí que savia como alegrarme, mientras hablábamos Reborn miraba todo atentamente y sonreía, cuando terminamos de desayunar recogimos todo, abrace a Nana, le di un beso y le desee buena suerte, ella me devolvió el gesto y me dijo que me portara bien y que no me metiera en problemas, yo solo sonreí si ella supiera, me puse las zapatillas y Salí de casa con Reborn detrás de mí.

"De camino a Namimori"

Reborn y yo ibamos a paso tranquilo, algo me inquietaba y una pregunta me rondaba en la cabeza así que mire a Reborn y le pregunte.

Tsuna – "Reborn, en el desayuno sonreías, pero como una persona normal, acaso te has vuelto loco del todo" Dije tranquilo, Reborn me miro con malicia y me dio un zape en la cabeza, le iba a decir cuatro cosas pero me corto.

Reborn – "No te pases de listo pequeño mocoso, si he sonreído ha sido porque he visto lo mucho que quieres a Nana, y eso es importante pues para nosotros querer a la MAMMA es lo principal, para ser un buen jefe" Dijo sonriendo con tranquilidad, para mí su respuesta me era insignificante, quiero decir como no me iba a importar Nana, si ella era lo más importante para mí, seguro que Reborn pensaba que yo no tenía corazón o vete tú a saber que, es imposible saber que pasa por esa mente retorcida suya, después de dos minutos de cómodo silencio este se rompió, Yamamoto y Hayato vinieron corriendo hacia nosotros y nos saludaron.

Yamamoto – "Buenos días Tsuna, Buenos días Reborn" Dijo sonriendo con amabilidad.

Tsuna – "Buenos días Yamamoto" Dije sonriendo,Reborn solo movió la cabeza mientras seguía con su expresión de siempre.

Hayato – "Buenos días Reborn, Buenos días Tsuna-sama" Dijo con entusiasmo, Reborn solo asintió con la cabeza y yo le devolví el saludo.

Tsuna – "Hayato, no me llames con tanto respeto dime solo Tsuna y ya está" Dije exasperado, este solo me miro y después dijo.

Hayato – "Tsuna-sama es Tsuna-sama por eso le digo así" Dijo con total convicción, suspire y deje de lado el tema, sabía que era como dar cabezazos a la pared, los cuatro íbamos tranquilos a Namimori, si a eso se le puede llamar tranquilo, estos dos son ruidosos en todo sentido de la palabra, estaba deseando llegar a clase, sentarme en una silla y estar en silencio y calma total, después de varios minutos y una amenaza de mi parte, reino la paz y por fin hablamos como personas normales, el camino se me hizo corto, estábamos al llegar cuando vi la silueta de Kyoya, esto iba a ser divertido, como si Reborn leyera mi mente sonrió con malicia y monto ruido, después fue Hayato y por ultimo Yamamoto, pasamos por al lado de Kyoya, se podía ver su enfado a kilómetros, se puso en frente de nosotros y nos detuvo.

Hibari – "Herbívoros por perturbar la paz de Namimori y por montar tanto escándalo "Os morderé hasta la muerte" Dijo con un tono amenazante, yo solo reí por lo bajo, Yamamoto intentaba calmar los ánimos diciendo "Maaa, Maaa calma Hibari, seguro que lo podemos solucionar sin llegar a la manos" Hibari parecía aún más enfadado que antes "Herbívoro no me digas lo que hacer" Dijo con la voz gélida, Yamamoto solo suspiro y decidió dejar de intentarlo, después vino Hayato diciendo "No nos digas lo que hacer y menos a Tsuna-sama, deberías tenerle respeto" Hibari le fulmino con la mirada y le dio un tonfazo que esquivo por un pelo, yo miraba sus caras y sin poder evitarlo me empecé a reír con ganas

Tsuna – "Jajajaja esto sí que es gracioso" Dije mientras me limpiaba unas pocas lágrimas de los ojos, Hibari me miro como si me quisiera matar con la mirada, eso solo me hacía más gracia, Hibari respiro hondo y con la escasa paciencia que le quedaba me respondió.

Hibari – "Dime Tsuna, se puede saber qué te parece TAN gracioso" Dijo casi gruñendo, Hayato y Yamamoto miraron sorprendido a Hibari, es decir era la primera vez que veían que llamaba a alguien por su nombre y no por herbívoro o carnívoro, salieron de su estado cuando escucharon a Tsuna hablar.

Tsuna – "Vaya Ky-o-ya me has llamado por mi nombre, me dejas que te abrace, o quizás mejor te acaricio la cabeza" Dije en tono de burla, su respuesta no se hizo esperar, una tonfa paso a toda velocidad cerca de mi cara, yo solo sonreí y respondí su pregunta "Lo que me parece tan gracioso, es lo irascible que eres y lo fácil que es acerté enfadar es tan divertido" Dije sonriendo, cuando mire a Hibari vi su aura, se veía aterradora, asique cogí las manos de Yamamoto y Hayato y Salí corriendo hacia clase, gire la vista y vi que nos seguía, acelere el paso y entre en el aula, una vez dentro solo oí una maldición y un "Maldito Tsuna te morderé hasta la muerte, de tal manera que pensaran que te has encontrado con una bestia salvaje", después oí sus pasos alejándose, respire hondo para recuperar aire debido a la carrera y después solté las manos de esos dos.

"Clase 1-A"

Después de recuperar el aliento me fui a mi sitio, Yamamoto de fue al suyo a mi derecha y Hayato al suyo justo delante de mí, después de diez minutos ningún profesor venia asique le pregunte a Kyoko, esta me dijo que hoy seria libre porque el profesor no pudo ir ese día, me alegre profundamente, no me apetecía dar clases, suspire aliviado, me cruce de brazos sobre la mesa y apoye mi cabeza en ellos, me sentía tranquilo y feliz, estaba por dormirme pero sentí a alguien cerca mío, le iba a mandar a la mierda, no me gustaba que invadieran mi espacio personal, me sentía tenso, aun no superaba eso, si Nana me ollera que diría, sonreí ante mi pensamiento, respire hondo y alce la cabeza, enfrente de mi estaba Hayato y al lado Yamamoto, al saber que eran ellos me calme bastante, sabía que querían hablar, asique resople y empecé yo la conversación.

Tsuna – "Vamos, soltar lo que sea que queráis, se nota que queréis decir algo" Dije con amabilidad, aunque estaba cansado no podía culparlos, la culpa era de Reborn, algún día le pillaría dormido y mi venganza seria triplicada, ante mi pensamiento sonreí con malicia, mire a ambos y el primero en hablar fue Hayato.

Hayato – "Tsuna-sama, no debería juntarse con Hibari, es una mala persona, es un psicópata, solo busca pelea y es una mala influencia, solo le traerá problemas, además yo soy bastante fuerte, no le necesita en el grupo, además él está obligado por Reborn seguro que a la primera que pueda nos deja agonizando en cualquier lugar" Dijo con un tono entre enfadado y serio, yo solo suspire y decidí responderle.

Tsuna – "Hayato, Kyoya no es malo, es solo poco sociable, psicópatas somos todos un poco y para mayor psicópata esta Reborn, no es que busque pelea, si te fijas bien veras que solo pega a los que rompen las normas y a los delincuentes, gracias a él en Namimori el nivel de delincuencia es casi nulo, mala influencia somos todos un poco no ¿crees? No somos los indicados para decir nada, después de todos los problemas que causamos, escucha bien ¿sí? Nadie es lo bastante fuerte, siempre abra alguien más fuerte que te pondrá de rodillas contra el suelo, yendo en solitario no se avanza, puede que una parte este obligada pero la otra parte estoy seguro que desea quedarse, sin importar los motivos que lo muevan, no creo que Kyoya sea de esos que te dejan tirado a la primera, además no lo podrás saber hasta que pase, no juzgues un libro por la portada" Dije lo más tranquilo y amable que podía, Hayato resoplo y me contesto

Hayato – "Lo siento Tsuna-sama no puedo estar de acuerdo contigo, las personas que están solas como él es porque nadie quiere estar con ellos, seguro que nadie le quiere cerca, además la gente le teme y por eso siempre estará solo, quien se acercaría a alguien como el" Dijo con tono venenoso, sus palabras me llegaron a mí, sentía que esas palabras iban dirigidas a mi apreté los puños con fuerza, esas palabras las escuche miles de veces, iba a dar por terminado el asunto pero Yamamoto se me adelanto.

Yamamoto – "Hayato, es mejor que cierres esa bocaza que tienes, no puedes decir eso de una persona que no conoces, además yo no conozco mucho a Tsuna pero siento que tus palabras le están haciendo daño y eso no te lo voy a permitir ni a ti ni a nadie" Dijo con tono serio y frio algo raro en él, le iba a dar las gracias pero mi intento se vio frustrado

Hayato – "Que dices friki del beisbol, no hables como si conocieras a Tsuna-sama, el no podría sentirse mal por unas palabras dirigidas a Hibari, sería absurdo, él y Hibari son diferentes no lo ves, Tsuna-sama es feliz y no un amargado, tiene amigos, nosotros, tiene a Nana y a Reborn, porque sentiría pena por alguien solitario como el" Dijo con furia, apreté con más fuerza los puños, mis propias uñas se me clavaban en la palma haciéndome sangre, me estaba enfadando mucho, quien era el para juzgar a nadie antes de hacer o decir nada Yamamoto de nuevo se adelanto.

Yamamoto – "Es mejor que cierres la boca" dijo con voz fría, acto seguido le agarro por el cuello y le apretó con fuerza elevándolo unos centímetros del suelo "No ves la expresión en la cara de Tsuna, él está sufriendo y el causante de eso eres tú, acaso sabes algo de él, quieres ser su mano derecha pero no sabes nada, ni te das cuenta del daño que haces" No soporte más esto y antes de hacer algo de lo que me arrepintiera me fui a la puerta y Salí de clase azotando con todas mis fuerzas la puerta "Ves lo que has hecho Hayato" Yamamoto soltó con brusquedad a Hayato y se fue a su sitio, quería ir tras Tsuna y consolarle, pero había visto su expresión y supo que lo mejor era dejarlo solo, después le animaría, Hayato miro al suelo con culpa y se fue a su sitio.

"En la azotea"

Abrí la puerta de la azotea con fuerza, respire hondo muchas veces pero aun no me calmaba, si me fui de la clase fue porque si no hubiera pegado a Hayato y lo menos que quería era hacer daño a un amigo en un arranque de furia, resople y te tumbe en el suelo, después de unos cuantos minutos ya me sentía más calmado, pero aún no estaba listo para volver a clase, mire el cielo hoy estaba de un bonito color azul, lo único que había era una pequeña nube, lo demás era totalmente azul, curioso que solo hubiera una nube, estaba a lo mío cuando oí el sonido de la puerta, gire un poco la cabeza y vi a Kyoya, decidí ignorarlo, paso a la azotea, cerró la puerta y se sentó en posición india pegado a la pared, seguro que el venia aquí cuando quería dormir o escaparse de su tarea como presidente del comité, suspire, si él no me molestaba yo tampoco le molestaría, sentí su mirada sobre mí, me daba escalofríos es como si pudiera ver a través de mí, vi como sonreía de lado y me hacía señas, decidí acercarme un poco, cuando estuve lo bastante cerca sentí como agarraba mi brazo y tiraba hacia abajo, al ser más pequeño que el quede sentado entre sus piernas, me sacaba una cabeza al menos, apoyo su cabeza en la mía, le iba a reclamar pero frustro mi plan.

Kyoya – "Habla, dime que te pasa, es molesto ver que no buscas pelea" Dijo con voz molesta, no sabía si me preguntaba o me ordenaba, de repente sentí su mano en mi pelo, me acariciaba con cuidado, quien se iba a imaginar que Kyoya supiera lo que era "con cuidado" me reí un poco ante mi último pensamiento y le conteste lo que pensaba.

Tsuna – "No sé si me estas ordenando, o preguntando, no siempre voy a buscar pelea y no soy un animal para que me acaricies el pelo" Dije algo molesto, no entendía a qué venia esto, sentí un pequeño tirón en el pelo, le iba a replicar pero su mirada me callo.

Kyoya – "Te ordeno y pregunto, no siempre buscas pelea pero tu expresión y mirada no son como siempre y no creo que seas un animal, pero normalmente cuando te acarician el pelo es reconfortante como si fueras un gatito, ahora habla antes de que me arrepienta de este comportamiento tan herbívoro" Dijo serio, yo solo pude sonreír, ya decía yo que no le duraría mucho esto, me preguntaba porque se portaba así con migo, pero recordé unas palabras que me dijo Nana "Las personas que son iguales, se reflejan las unas en las otras, no necesitan palabras se entienden, porque han pasado por algo similar, por eso se ayudan las unas a las otras, dos partes rotas pueden hacer una entera ¿no?" Nana siempre tan sabia, eso quería decir que Kyoya también se ha sentido como yo alguna vez, solo y repudiado, sin nadie a tu lado, reflexione un poco sobre esto y le respondí.

Tsuna – "No me gusta que juzguen a alguien sin conocerlo, no me gusta que tachen a las personas de lo que no son eso es todo" Dije tranquilo, ya no me sentía molesto, sonó la campana que indicaba la salida, era hora de irse pero antes me quería despedir de Kyoya, me di la vuelta y le abrace con fuerza, este parecía sorprendido pero no me aparto,le di un suave beso en la mejilla, sonreí como siempre, me levante con suavidad y le dije "Esto no se repetirá de nuevo Ky-o-ya la próxima vez te mandare de una patada al hospital" Dije con burla este solo sonrió igual y me respondió "No si antes te mando yo mordiéndote hasta la muerte" le sonreí por última vez y me fui hacia la salida, al no ver a Yamamoto ni a Hayato decidí irme solo a casa, estaba ya en la puerta cuando vi a ambos apoyados en la puerta de mi casa, sonreí ante eso, sí que eran tozudos esos dos, al acercarme sentí un abrazo, primero fue Hayato y cuando me soltó fue Yamamoto, enserio que le pasaba hoy a las personas con los abrazos ya solo faltaba Reborn, ante ese pensamiento sentí un escalofrió enorme Hayato me miro un rato se puso frente a mí y se arrodillo.

Hayato – "Perdóneme Tsuna-sama, dije cosas que no debía, pero he aprendido algo, para ser su mano derecha me esforzare más en conocerlo" Dijo serio y seguro, yo solo sonreí y le respondí.

Tsuna – "Está todo bien Hayato, tu no podías saber nada, pero la próxima vez mide bien tus palabras" Dije amable este me miro feliz, se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo a casa lo último que oí fue "No le defraudare Tsuna-sama seré el mejor ya vera que podrá confiar en mi para lo que sea", yo solo suspire con el no había caso discutir, Yamamoto se acercó a mí y me abrazo otra vez.

Yamamoto – "Lo siento Tsuna, si hubiera estado más atento lo hubiera detenido antes, no me gusta que nadie te haga daño" Dijo amable, yo sonreí con ganas, Yamamoto era único, con su aura pacifica amansaba a las bestias como yo.

Tsuna – "No pasa nada, hiciste lo mejor que se pudo hacer, estoy muy agradecido contigo, a mí tampoco me gusta que te hagan daño asique estamos a la par" Dije con suavidad, ambos nos reímos sin razón alguna, Yamamoto me dio unos dangos, me dio un beso en la frente y se fue a casa lo último que oí fue "Maa, Maa vaya día espero que mañana sea mejor y que lo pasemos bien" yo me metí en casa y sonreí, estaba muy cansado asique subí a mi habitación, me comí los dangos, discutí con Reborn, me metí en la cama y me dormí, sin saber que mañana sería una de las pruebas mas duras.


	13. Chapter 13

Advertencia: Tsuna en este capitulo saldra medio desequilibrado, decidi ponerle llamas negras en esta pelea y como me gusto el resultado lo deje asi, espero que a vosotros/ tambien os guste.

Sin mas que decir gracias por leer y disfrutad del capitulo.

* * *

><p>Capitulo: 13 "Ranking Fuuta, Comienzan los ataques, cuando la llama se vuelve negra"<p>

"Primera parte"

"Residencia Sawada"

Eran bien pronto por la mañana, y ya estaba despierto, esta vez Reborn no tuvo nada que ver, me desperté pronto porque mientras dormía, sentí una extraña sensación, algo que me decía que hoy sería un día aterrador, esta sensación ya la he tenido antes y no indica nada bueno, desayune solo un vaso de leche, no tenía hambre, y el no ver a Reborn me ponía aun peor, es decir, el que no estuviera en casa solo me indicaba que mis sospechas estaban bien, y que algo no estaba del todo bien, suspire cansado, me calce, pero antes de irme mire con tristeza un retrato de Nana, algo me decía que tardaría un tiempo en volver a verla, con un suspiro triste Salí de casa.

Después de diez minutos ya estaba a mitad de camino, me sorprendió no encontrarme con Hayato o Yamamoto, esos dos siempre aparecían en este tramo de calle, algo me dijo que tenía que preocuparme, es como el sexto sentido que tiene Nana ese que le dice cuando las cosas van bien o mal, y mi sexto sentido gritaba peligro, sin darme cuenta acelere el paso, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba en Namimori, me quede sorprendido, Namimori estaba cerrado, ahora si confirme mis dudas algo iba mal, iba a seguir divagando pero escuche una conversación que me dejo quieto por unos minutos.

Chica – "As oído, dicen que los de Namimori están siendo atacados, y que todos están cayendo"

Chica – "Seguro que es un ajuste o algo, es mejor no meterse, y si no mira el chico de las vendas, por meterse donde no le llamaban acabo muy herido."

Ambas chicas me miraron con lastima y pasaron de largo, si no fuera porque eran chicas esa mirada les hubiera costado caro, reflexione unos momentos, quien nos estaba atacando y porque, no había motivos, quizás contra Kyoya si ya que él se ganaba enemigos a pulso pero toda la escuela, no lo entendía, después reflexione más a fondo y algo en mi cabeza hizo clik un momento persona con vendas no sería Ryohei o si, con esa angustia en mi pecho no lo pensé más de dos veces y Salí a toda velocidad hacia el hospital.

"En el hospital"

Entre corriendo en el hospital, sentía el sudor por mi frente, me faltaba el aire en los pulmones, me había echo la carrera de mi vida, recupere aire y me acerque a recepción, al acercarme vi que no había nadie, asique decidí investigar por mi cuenta, cuando entre por el pasillo que daban a las habitaciones me quede sorprendido, gente de Namimori en camillas, con vendas, escayolas, moratones, sangrando o sin dientes, que clase de salvaje aria algo así, avance un poco más y me encontré con uno de los perros del comité, se distinguían por su tupe, la verdad es que estaba hecho una mierda, avance más y me encontré con Tetsuya kusakabe la mano derecha de Kyoya, era una persona alta de pelo negro en forma de tupe y siempre llevaba un palo en la boca, a pesar de su aspecto era una persona muy amable y educada, además de fiel seguidor de Kyoya, me acerque a él y le hable quizás él sabía algo que yo no.

Tsuna – "Kusakabe que pasa, quien ha sido y donde esta Kyoya" Dije lo más tranquilo que podía aunque por dentro sentía una mezcla de emociones que oscilaban entre la ira y la preocupación, Kusakabe pareció meditar unos segundos pero después me respondió.

Kusakabe – "No sé qué es lo que pasa, a nosotros nos ha venido todo de repente, solo sabemos que han sido los de Kokuyo una escuela ex militar, no entiendo por qué ya que nunca hemos tenido contacto con ellos, las personas que han hecho esto han sido tres y Hibari-san se ha ido a resolver esto por su cuenta" Dijo tranquilo aunque se notaba preocupado, yo solo le agradecí y seguí mi camino, necesitaba saber más, porque Kokuyo ataco de esta forma tan bestia, por otro lado estaba preocupado por Kyoya pero después se pasó, él era fuerte, se sabía defender perfectamente bien, seguía recorriendo los pasillos cuando me encontré con Kyoko, me daba mala espina todo esto, le pregunte que hacia ahí, me dijo que Ryohei le había dicho que se había echo un pequeño esguince entrenando, y ella como es tan inocente se lo creyó todo, suspire y le dije que si por favor podía pasar yo primero, esta asintió y me metí dentro de la habitación.

Al entrar la imagen no era muy alentadora, Ryohei estaba con vendas en la cabeza, escayola en la mano y en la pierna, y con algunas magulladuras, me acerque, me senté sobre su cama y pregunte.

Tsuna – "Que ha pasado, porque estas así, Estas bien" Dije tranquilo aunque por dentro sentía algo que me desgarraba, el me miro y suspiro algo resignado, después puso su expresión de siempre y me contesto.

Ryohei – "Me encontré con un tío EXTREMO, este me reto a una pelea EXTREMA, pero era EXTREMADAMENTE fuerte y me derroto como si nada, por favor no le digas a Kyoko, no quiero que se preocupe además estoy EXTREMADAMENTE bien la próxima vez le ganare" Dijo alegre como siempre, yo solo le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, me levante y Salí de la habitación poco después entro Kyoko y sonreí aún más, esos dos sí que eran diferentes, mi cabeza era un caos seguía sin respuestas, la puerta del pasillo se abrió de golpe, por ella entro una enfermera con otro de los perros de Kyoya, al verle mejor me fije en que tenía un papel sobre el pecho me acerque y se lo quite con disimulo, al abrirlo me quede sorprendido, en ese papel ponía.

"Personas más fuertes de Namimori"

En cuarto lugar: Sasagawa Ryo.

En tercer lugar: Yamamoto Takeshi.

En segundo lugar: Hayato goku

En primer lugar: Hibari Kyoya junto con Tsuna

objetivo: Tsuna

Al leer eso me quede confundido, yo objetivo porque, y si querían llegar a mí porque hacían daño a los demás, recordé la lista eso quería decir que ahora iban Hayato y Yamamoto, decidí llamarles y avisarles, llame a Yamamoto y no contestaba, después llame a Hayato y después de varios intentos contesto.

Hayato – "Tsuna-sama que sorpresa, no esperaba recibir una llamada suya que pasa" Dijo alegre, yo solo respire hondo y le conteste.

Tsuna – "Escúchame bien Hayato, alguien va detrás de mí, pero por alguna razón está atacando a otros primero, he visto una lista y según esta los próximos seréis tú y Yamamoto, quiero que tengas cuidado y me llames si algo pasa, nos reuniremos en el parque de la ciudad en una hora" Dije en tono serio, de su parte solo oí un "No le fallare Yun-sama, cuente con migo" después se cortó la llamada, pero yo seguía intranquilo, asique cogí aire y me fui corriendo del hospital, me dirigía al parque a toda prisa algo me decía que una sorpresa poco agradable me esperaria

"Con Yamamoto"

Iba caminando tranquilo por el parque cuando escuche los cuchicheos de las personas, decían algo de un ataque a Namimori y me preocupe, quizás le había pasado algo a Tsuna, solo pensar en eso me ponía enfermo, con la preocupación que tenía decidí ir al hospital y ver con mis propios ojos que pasaba, no di ni dos pasos cuando sentí algo rozar mi mejilla, me di la vuelta y vi a un chico alto de uniforme verde semi militar, el pelo lo tenía violeta corto por los hombros, los ojos de un tono violeta azulado vacíos, sin expresión en la cara, casi como un muerto, se acercó a paso lento, se paró a unos dos metros y me dijo.

Chico – "Mi nombre es Chikusa Kakimoto de la banda de Kokuyo y he venido a destrozarte, después ira el siguiente y así hasta llegar al objetivo, el sujeto llamado Tsuna" Dijo sin expresión, yo me quede unos segundos en shock, que iban a por Tsuna, eso no lo iba a permitir, era la hora de que yo le protegiera, desenfunde mi catana y me lance a atacarlo, Chikusa esquivaba muy bien mis ataques, después de un rato parecía no cansarse, tenía unos cuantos cortes pero no mostraba dolor alguno, me di cuenta de que este chico era un monstruo, Chikusa me miro con superioridad, escuche un silbido y cuando me quise dar cuenta una lluvia de agujas se dirigía a mí, no pude ni esquivar la mitad, sentía que mi cuerpo era cortado en miles de pedazos, mi pierna estaba herida, mi brazo también, aun así me levante con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, me lance con fuerza hacia él y le hice un corte bastante grave en el brazo derecho, este ni se inmuto, lanzo otra ola de agujas más grandes que las anteriores, puse mi catana como escudo y se partió, me encontraba en el suelo, no podía ni moverme, solo podía maldecir mi maldita suerte, él se acercaba a paso lento y atropellado, yo estaba muy herido pero el también, solo pensaba en una cosa "Si con eso logro que Tsuna se salve está bien" podía sentir mi final, estaba por rematarme cerré los ojos y escuche una gran BOOM, cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con una cortina de humo, cuando esta se dispersó vi a Hayato, el muy maldito siempre tenía que aparecer.

Hayato – "No te creas que hago esto por ti friki del beisbol, si lo hago es por Tsuna-sama si me deshago de este sujeto Tsuna-sama no tendrá de que preocuparse" Dijo con tono arrogante, me miro por encima del hombro, yo solo le devolví la mirada, si era por Tsuna aria un pacto silencioso, para esta batalla solo, decidí apartarme un poco y recuperar las fuerzas.

"Hayato"

Después de recibir la llamada de Tsuna-sama me preocupe, asique fui hacia el parque, cuando vi la escena ante mis ojos me quede algo sorprendido, el parque estaba semi destrozado, el friki del beisbol medio muerto en el suelo y un tipo con el pelo violeta que atacaba, ese era el enemigo del que Tsuna-sama me hablo, no me importaba el friki del beisbol, pero tenía que destrozar a ese tío, no dejaría que le hiciera daño a Tsuna-sama, lance una dinamita y se hizo una capa de humo, me puse cerca del friki del beisbol y le dije.

Hayato – "No te creas que hago esto por ti friki del beisbol, si lo hago es por Tsuna-sama si me deshago de este sujeto Tsuna-sama no tendrá de que preocuparse" Dije con tono arrogante, el me miro mal como si me quisiera muerto, yo solo le devolví la mirada, si era por Tsuna-sama aria un pacto silencioso con el friki del beisbol pero solo para esta pelea, vi cómo se retiraba del camino, hizo bien en apartarse, en esas condiciones solo sería una molestia.

Mire a Chikusa prepare mis dinamitas y se las lance, este las esquivo como si nada, encendí aún más y este las esquivaba una y otra vez, en un momento se me ocurrió una táctica, le lance muchísimas dinamitas, este harto de esquivarlas las corto, pero al hacerlo salieron unas dinamitas más pequeñas y estas le impactaron de lleno en el cuerpo, Chikusa escupió sangre su ropa estaba quemada, estaba muy herido pero aun así seguía en pie, bufe exasperado, hasta cuanto aguantaría, a pesar de su estado me hirió varias veces, las agujas me caían por todos los lados, me encontraba cansado de tanto esquivar asique contraataque, le lanze bombas de nuevo, este las rompió y retrocedió, que ingenuo nadie usa dos veces el mismo truco, al retroceder se vio rodeado de pequeñas bombas que situé antes de lanzar las grandes, estas explotaron y se vio solo una cortina de humo, pensaba que estaba muerto asique me di la vuelta dispuesto a irme, gran error de mi parte, de repente sentí, algo desgarrado, gire a mi costado y me fije en que tenía un corte muy profundo la sangre caía a chorro, caí de rodillas al suelo, al girar mi mirada vi a Chikusa en pie tambaleándose, le había subestimado, iba a ponerme en pie, pero no pude, Chikusa se acercaba a paso lento, sentía que moriría ahí, Chikusa se paró en seco, Yamamoto temblaba y yo sentí mi cuerpo helarse, sentí un aire mortal y olor a muerte, gire mi mirada y hay estaba Tsuna-sama pero algo no iba bien.

"Con Tsuna"

Salí del hospital a toda prisa, algo me decía que tenía que llegar al parque cuanto antes, después de correr a toda prisa, chocar con varias personas y lanzar unas cuantas maldiciones llegue al parque, al llegar no vi nada solo destrozos, había una cortina de humo, al dispersarse, vi una imagen que jamás olvidaría, Yamamoto a un costado con la catana rota, su ropa desgarrada su brazo y pierna con heridas muy graves, cortes por todo su cuerpo, estaba por perder la conciencia, había un charco de sangre, por otro lado estaba Hayato, tenía cortes en todo su cuerpo algunas quemaduras y un corte semi mortal en un costado, en pie había un chico tambaleándose, ese fue el causante de todo, BUM, BUM sentía mi corazón acelerarse, BUM BUM, la ira corría por mis venas, BUM BUM un deseo de ver su muerte a mis manos cruzo por mi mente, unas llamas negras invadieron mi cuerpo, BUM, BUM una sonrisa desquiciada se posó sobre mis labios.

Tsuna – "Tú has sido, el que ha causado todo esto, tú has provocado todo esto para encontrarme y ahora que estoy aquí… SERE LO ULTIMO QUE VEAS" Dije totalmente fuera de mí, no le di tiempo ni a moverse, le di un rodillazo en el estómago, cogí su cabeza y la estampe con fuerza sobre mi rodilla una y otra y otra vez, cada vez con más fuerza y saña, mi cara y ropa estaban llenas de su sangre, pero poco me importo, sonreí aún más desquiciado, quería verle muerto, solo oía el eco de las voces de Hayato y Yamamoto, gritaban algo como "Detente lo vas a matar" y a mí que más me daba, él lo había provocado todo, ante eso solo reí más desquiciado.

Tsuna – "DESAPARECE, DESAPARECE, MUEREEEE MUEREEE TIENES QUE DEJAR DE EXISTIR DESAPARECE" Grite colérico, solo podía reír como un demente, me acerque a la espada rota de Yamamoto y cogí un trozo, me acerque a Chikusa y le clave el pedazo con saña en el hombro, su hombro quedo clavado en el suelo, solo se podían oír sus gritos agonizantes, era tan divertido.

Tsuna – "Sufre, grita, llora no tienes escapatoria, vas a MO-RIR" Dije con una sonrisa macabra Chikusa solo se removía, harto de eso le cogí por el pelo y le alce a la altura de mi cara, una vez frente a mi le sonreí demente y le lance con fuerza contra el muro, quedo inconsciente pero yo le quería muerto, me acerque con pasos erráticos, mis ojos estaban nublados, mis oídos zumbaban solo oía el latido de mi corazón BUM, BUM,BUM,BUM latía desbocado, sentía llamas que me quemaban por dentro, pero no importaba nada, el objetivo era matar a Chikusa y eso aria me acerque a su cuerpo inmóvil, me puse sobre él y le agarre con fuerza el cuello, era tan satisfactorio ver como su vida se apagaba, estaba inconsciente pero sentía como sus latidos se hacían más lentos, que alegría me daba ver que yo era el causante de esto, su vida estaba por terminarse, pero sentí un tirón muy fuerte , ese tirón me aparto con fuerza del cuerpo moribundo, mire con odio a la persona causante era nada más ni menos que Reborn este me miro serio.

Reborn – " Tsuna, Ya basta él ya ha pagado lo que ha hecho, no se puede defender más, ya no hará más daño es hora de que pares " Dijo con tono serio, yo solo le mire mis ojos no tenían expresión alguna, me acerque a Reborn y le dije.

Tsuna – "Él debe morir, tiene que pagar lo que ha hecho con su vida" Dije tranquilo "Si tu también estas de su lado entonces…" BUM, BUM, BUM, BUM "TU TAMBIEN DEBES MORIR" Dije fuera de mi saque el pedazo de catana del hombro de Chikusa y ataque a Reborn, le hice unos cuantos cortes, no me importaba nada, acabaría con cualquiera que se pusiera en mi camino, oía los gritos preocupados de mis amigos, pero nada me detenía, Reborn me pego una patada muy fuerte en el estómago, me dejo sin aire pero aun así contraataque, no me importaban las heridas, Leone me apretó con fuerza el brazo, al no tener escapatoria le mordí con todas mis fuerzas, este me soltó y yo me lance otra vez, en un descuido de mi parte, Reborn me lanzo al suelo, se puso sobre mí y sus rodillas se clavaban sobre mis brazos, mierda no tenía como moverme Reborn me miro muy serio, yo seguía sonriendo, este pareció enfadarse, me agarro por el cuello y apretó con fuerza, yo me removía, sentía que el aire se escapaba de mi cuerpo, las fuerzas dejaron mi cuerpo y después todo se hizo negro.

Reborn – "Vosotros dos quedaros quietos, una ambulancia viene de camino, no preguntéis nada, mañana hablaremos muy seriamente los cuatro" cogió a Tsuna y lo puso sobre sus brazos "Mañana tu y yo hablaremos seriamente, por ahora duerme tranquilo."


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo: 14 "Lucha, guarida enemiga, continúan los ataques"

"Parte dos"

"En el Hospital"

En una habitación se podían ver cinco cuerpos, dos de ellos muy heridos, otro casi moribundo, otro con solo pequeñas magulladuras y el último sin heridas casi esas personas eran Hayato y Yamamoto gravemente heridos, Chikusa casi muerto, Tsuna con heridas superficiales y Reborn a su lado con pequeños rasguños, Tsuna se empezó a remover sobre la cama, Reborn solo lo observaba y esperaba con paciencia, después de varios minutos las personas de la habitación despertaron, el primero fue Tsuna, este miro a su alrededor y se agarró la cabeza con fuerza, después miro a sus amigos a Chikusa y por ultimo a Reborn al ver cómo le observaba le pregunto.

Tsuna – "Reborn, que ha pasado, no recuerdo casi nada, solo recuerdo una lista a mis amigos heridos y a ese chico" Dije tranquilo pero al ver al chico que había hecho daño a mis amigos, me quise lanzar sobre el pero el abrazo de Reborn y las miradas preocupadas de Yamamoto y Hayato hicieron que desistiera, suspire para intentar calmarme, después de unos segundos Reborn aflojo su abrazo, me miro y me dijo.

Reborn – "Tsuna, después de que pase todo esto hablaremos seriamente" Dijo con un tono serio, "por ahora te explicare un par de cosas, la primera es que la lista la escribió ranking Fuuta, él es un chico que hacer rankings de todo desde los más fuertes hasta los que cocinan mejor, si has encontrado esa nota significa que ha caído en malas manos y hay que recuperarlo, sus rankings pueden traer destrucción puesto que tienen información de absolutamente todo, la segunda Nono el anterior jefe es decir el noveno, te envía una carta pidiéndote que por favor pares a los de Kokuyo, él te estará agradecido, tómalo con una prueba y tercero tendrás que ir solo, en las condiciones en las que están Hayato y Yamamoto solo estorbaran" Dijo serio, yo solo asentí con la cabeza, aparte con brusquedad el brazo de Reborn, me levante de la cama, me prepare y me acerque a la cama de Chikusa.

Tsuna – "No me interesa si mueres o no, no me arrepiento de nada, ahora si vas a morir hazlo después de decirme donde están los demás perros de Kokuyo" Dije serio y frio, el solo me miro detenidamente, su mirada me recordaba algo, pero sacudí esos pensamientos fuera, no había tiempo que perder, el respiro hondo y me respondió.

Chikusa – "Mi nombre… es Chikusa… alguien importante me lo dio… la próxima vez úsalo" Dijo en tono triste, yo solo respire con calma y espere a que continuara "Están en el parque de atracciones olvidado, Kokuyo land al norte de la ciudad alejado de todo" Dijo entrecortadamente, yo solo asentí y me fui hacia la puerta, le mire por última vez y le dije.

Yun – "Gracias, Chikusa" Dije amable, por alguna razón no quería ser malo, seguro que me di algún golpe y me afecto, abrí la puerta y no di ni un paso cuando me interrumpieron.

Yamamoto – "Tsuna, no puedes ir solo, yo ir contigo, aun me puedo mover, aun respiro y mientras sea así te protegeré" Dijo Yamamoto con cansancio, se notaba que cada palabra que decía le costaba un mundo, no me dio tiempo a nada, cuando Hayato también hablo.

Hayato – "Tsuna-sama, yo solo tengo una herida en un costado, soy su mano derecha y mi deber es protegerlo, hasta ahora no he podido hacer mucho pero quiero demostrarle de lo que soy capaz Tsuna-sama" Dijo con la voz convencida y al igual que Yamamoto su voz parecía romperse por minutos, esos dos eran muy obstinados y solo había una manera de dejarlo, me acerque a sus camas, puse mis manos sobre sus mejillas me acerque a sus oídos y les susurre "Perdón por lo que voy a hacer pero es la única forma, dulces sueños", quite mis manos de sus mejillas, cerré los puños y les golpee el estómago con mucha fuerza, ambos quedaron inconsciente mire a Reborn y le dije "Cuida a estos tres", Chikusa pareció sorprenderse, no le di mayor importancia, me acerque a la puerta y Salí, después de recorrer los pasillos, Salí del hospital con una sola idea en mente "Hacia Kokuyo land"

"Mientras en Kokuyo Land"

El paisaje exterior era poco alentador, el suelo roto, agujeros en el suelo, arboles rotos, cristales destrozados, un edificio medio destrozado, se veía lúgubre y oscuro, apartado de todo sin casi luz y con escasa agua, dentro del edificio se veían dos sombras una sentada en una especie de trono y la otra tumbada en el suelo, estaban tranquilos esperando por su presa, escuchaba los gritos de sus cebos, esperaron un rato más, la sombra que estaba sentada sobre el trono se levantó, miro a su compañero que se había levantado, le susurro un "te lo dejo a ti" y desapareció bajo una espesa niebla, un minuto después las puertas de la sala se abrieron de golpe, la persona que había entrado en la sala, se fue directo a atacar a la persona que estaba dentro, esa persona paro su ataque y hablo.

Chico – "Oh vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, no es nada más ni menos que el prefecto de Namimori, Hibari Kyoya que honor, que estés aquí, aunque eso quiere decir que Chikusa ha fallado jeh sabía yo que era un inútil pero no tanto, por cierto mi nombre es Ken Joshima y soy de la banda de Kokuyo" Dijo arrogante un chico, era alto de pelo rubio, sus ojos eran marrones, una cicatriz cruzaba su cara por la altura de la mejilla cruzando la nariz hasta la otra mejilla, su sonrisa era burlona, Hibari miro con rabia a Ken y le dijo.

Hibari – "Has perturbado la paz de Namimori, has causado desastre y eres muy ruidoso, por todo eso y más "Te morderé hasta la muerte" Dijo Hibari con la mirada fría, Ken sonrió aún más, esto sería muy interesante.

Ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque, Hibari saco sus tonfas y Ken sus dos espadas, ambos se retaron con la mirada y dos segundos después sus armas chocaron, ambos iban casi a la par sus armas chocaban una y otra vez, minutos después solo tenían rasguños superficiales, Ken clavo las espadas en el suelo y decidió luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, Ken se lanzó contra Hibari, este salto hacia atrás, recobro el equilibrio y le dio con una tonfa en la mejilla mandándolo bien lejos, Ken se levantó furioso y golpeo a Hibari en un brazo, este no se inmuto y contraataco con sus tonfas dándole en la pierna, era un juego donde el mínimo error te costaría caro, siguieron así por varios minutos, patadas y puñetazos volaban, Hibari recibió una patada en las costilla y Ken recibió un golpe muy fuerte en su brazo, este solo se apartó de Hibari y se rio.

Ken – "jajajaja has caído de lleno en la trampa, estúpido ya te he cansado lo suficiente, mi misión ha terminado, ahora me voy a recibir al otro invitado" Dijo con burla, miro atrás y sonrió más "jefe te dejo el resto a ti", Hibari se lanzó hacia el pero desapareció bajo una espesa niebla, Hibari miro a su alrededor, y espero al enemigo, podía sentir un aura fuerte a su alrededor, unos segundos después, apareció un chico, este miro a Hibari y se presentó.

Chico – "fufufu Mi nombre es Mukuro y seré tu adversario hasta que aparezca el objetivo" Dijo un chico alto de pelo violeta liso con forma de piña por arriba y largo por atrás atado en una coleta baja, su ojo derecho era azul como el zafiro y su ojo izquierdo dorado con extraños símbolos, Hibari solo le miro desafiante, no le gustaba ese tipo para nada y su risa le daba escalofríos, Mukuro saco un tridente y se rio de nuevo "Fufufu" esta será una larga batalla

"Con Tsuna"

Corría por las calles a toda velocidad, quería llegar rápido, no quería a más personas heridas, y todo por mi culpa, deje mis pensamientos de lado ahora solo tenía que concentrarme en cumplir lo que tenía que hacer, seguí corriendo por varios minutos, siguiendo las indicaciones de Chikusa por fin alcance el lugar, por fin estaba en Kokuyo Land, el panorama era sombrío pero no tenía miedo alguno, me acerque a una enorme vaya de acero, estaba cerrada con candado, respire hondo y la escale, una vez arriba salte, me hice daño en el tobillo pero aun así continúe me sacudí la ropa y camine, sentía que estaba cerca, a lo lejos se veía un edificio, algo me decía que ese era el lugar al que tenía que ir, camine a paso lento, no me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando un cuerpo se lanzó contra mí con fuerza, sentí el suelo partirse, caí hacia un agujero, mire a mi alrededor y no veía nada, salvo la escasa luz que se veía a través del agujero, una persona se paró frente a mí, esa persona era rubío, me miro con burla.

Ken – "Hola, pequeño escurridizo, mi nombre es Ken Joshima y te venceré, jeh no me puedo creer que Chikusa-pyon perdiera con un mocoso como tú" Dijo sacando la lengua y sonriendo de lado, me era repulsiva esa expresión, me puse en pose de batalla, respire hondo, el me miro con una mirada afilada, yo tome eso como muestra de provocación y me lance contra él, cinco minutos después de empezar me sentía agotado, el sin embargo estaba como si nada, tenía la fuerza de un león, la fiereza de un lobo y la agilidad de un guepardo, el muy maldito era escurridizo, en un descuido me dio una patada en el estómago retrocedí varios pasos, seguido de eso me lanzo un puñetazo a la cara que pare por poco, mis brazos dolían como nunca, pero no me rendiría, no aun, solo pensar en mis amigos me daban fuerzas, me puse de nuevo en pose de batalla, el solo sonrió más aun, estire mi brazo derecho, Ken le lanzo contra mí, cogió mi brazo y lo aplasto con una fuerza sobre humana, yo deseaba gritar con todas mis fuerzas, pero no lo aria no le daría el gusto, cayó en mi trampa, con el brazo izquierdo agarre su cuello y lo lance lejos de mí, sin darle tiempo a nada, le golpee en el estómago y después en la cara, me acerque a él y me asegure de que no se movía, respire con alivio, di unos pasos, me dolía todo, mi brazo derecho, el estómago y las costillas, avance unos pasos más y escupí sangre por la boca, me sentía mareado, pero no había llegado hasta aquí para rendirme, mire hacia todos lados y por desgracia la única salida era el agujero, resople y me senté en el suelo, necesitaba un descanso aunque fuera pequeño, Ken estaba despierto pero por suerte, no se podía mover, eso me aliviaba bastante, no estaba como para revanchas, me levante del suelo, me costaba moverme como si tuviera algo roto, seguro que por culpa de la caída me fracture algún hueso, me acerque a Ken, una vez a su lado me puse de cuclillas y le dije.

Tsuna – "Hey hombre-bestia crees que podrás salir de aquí solito" Dije con algo de burla, el me miro con odio y me respondió.

Ken – "Me llamo Ken, mocoso desgraciado, y claro que puedo salir de aquí solo, no soy tan débil, si he perdido ha sido porque no me esperaba que fueras fuerte, eso es todo tsk, no te lo tengas demasiado creído niño" Dijo con arrogancia y burla, a mí me dio un tic en el ojo, de que iba esa maldita bestia, encima que le intentaba ayudar, me levante de su lado, alce los hombros, le mire con burla y me dirijo hacia la pared, escalaba la pared poco a poco, mis manos se cortaban con pedazos de cristal, al igual que mis pies, me dolía mucho, pero no me iba a soltar, dos minutos después llegue arriba, respire un par de veces como si llevara años sin hacerlo, me sentía ahogado, me acerque a un árbol y me senté bajo el, desgarre un poco mi camisa y pantalones y me hice unas vendas provisionales, respire un poco más, me levante y me dirigí a paso lento al edificio, sin saber que esto solo acababa de empezar


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo: 15 "Continúan las batallas, enfrentamiento salvaje, heridos"

"Parte 3"

"Kokuyo Land"

Después de la dura batalla con Ken, creía que me desplomaría en cualquier momento, mi vista se hacía borrosa por segundos, pero tenía que ser fuerte, por los heridos, por los amigos, por aquellos inocentes que se vieron involucrados y también por mí mismo, seguía caminando a paso lento, no podía andar muy rápido, estaba por entrar al edificio, cuando una cadena de acero impacto con mi cuerpo, de la fuerza me empotró contra un árbol, yo solo escupí sangre y me agarre con fuerza el cuerpo, sentía un dolor punzante, me puse en pie y mis piernas temblaban, al alzar la mirada vi al causante del ataque, era un hombre alto y musculoso, tenía muchas cicatrices en el cuerpo, en el lado izquierdo de la cara tenía dos marcas de garra, su pelo era negro en punta hacia atrás y sus ojos eran afilados de un color negro, se acercó a mí a paso lento y sonrió de lado.

Chico – "Mi nombre es Rokudo mukuro, soy la persona que buscas" Sonrió con malicia, yo solo le mire frustrado, solo podía maldecir mi suerte, no podía casi moverme y tendría que luchar, no tenía más remedio, si no lo hacia todos se defraudarían, Kyoya, Ryohei, Yamamoto, Hayato, Reborn y Nana, no me iba a permitir eso, me levante como pude, me apoye sobre el árbol, respire hondo, me separe del árbol y me puse en posición de pelea, Rokudo solo ensancho la sonrisa, me lance contra él, el solo esquivaba mis ataques como si nada, seguí atacando pero no tenía efecto alguno, no paso ni un minuto y ya estaba jadeando, el solo me miro arrogante, preparo su cadena y me ataco con fuerza, esquive por los pelos su ataque, pero mi pierna sangraba, no entendía porque estaba seguro de que esquive el ataque, el sonrió mas y de nuevo me ataco, las cadenas me dieron un par de veces, en uno de sus golpes caí al suelo, no podía levantarme, Rokudo solo me miro y se dio la vuelta, esto no había terminado, saque fuerzas de donde no las tenía y tambaleándome me puse en pie, el pareció sorprenderse pero después, me ataco de nuevo, tenía que hacer algo, o moriría y eso no lo tenía pensado hacer, en uno de sus golpes, enrolle mi brazo izquierdo con su cadena, tire con fuerza hacia mí, su cuerpo vino hacia mí, levante la pierna y le patee la cara con todas mis fuerzas, de la fuerza del impacto salió disparado impactando un par de veces contra el suelo, yo solo cogí su cadena y la lance lejos de mí, creía que por fin había terminado pero no fue así, se levantó con algo de dificultad, me miro y me dijo.

Rokudo – "Esa cadena es solo para ataques de lejos, mi especialidad es el cuerpo a cuerpo" Sonrió con auto suficiencia, yo solo podía pensar en que estaba bien jodido si no hacía algo, Rokudo cogió carrerilla, se acercó a mí con una velocidad asombrosa y me dio un puñetazo en la tripa, Salí de nuevo disparado, sentía que me moría, ya no podía mas, cerré los ojos por un momento y los vi, vi a Yamamoto con su tranquilidad, sus sonrisas y sus "Maa Maa", Hayato con su carácter explosivo y sus "Tsuna-sama", Ryohei con su carácter alegre y sus "EXTREMOS", Kyoya con su carácter frio y sus "Te morderé hasta la muerte", Reborn con su carácter sádico y sus "ciao, te entrenare hasta que no puedas más", Nana con su carácter dulce y amable y sus "Todo está bien, solo confía en mi" , pude oírlos, pude sentir su presencia y su calor, me levante del suelo, sentía esa sensación correr por mi cuerpo, pero no era ira como otras veces, era algo cálido, era un sentimiento de protección, sentí que mi cuerpo era rodeado por unas llamas azules y violetas, mis ojos cambiaron a un azul metálico, sentía una fuerza descomunal, me lance contra Rokudo, el suelo se partía bajo mis pies, cuando estuve cerca de él le di un puñetazo en el estómago, lo lance hacia arriba, salte sobre él, di una vuelta y mi talón se clavó en sus costillas mandándolo de nuevo al suelo, cuando caí, me acerque a él le cogí el brazo derecho y se lo partí por tres lados, a mi alrededor solo habían llamas azules que iban a todos lados, le iba a golpear de nuevo, pero al ver que no se podía defender pare, mi cuerpo volvió a la normalidad, las llamas se apagaron, y mis ojos eran los de siempre, me senté junto a Rokudo y le pregunte.

Tsuna - "Dime quien eres, cuál es tu nombre, sé que no eres Rokudo, tus ataques no eran mortales, no me has atacado a ningún punto vital, y usas la cadena para no manchar tus manos de sangre, eso quiere decir que eres bueno, porque te haces pasar por alguien así" Dije curioso, se me hacía raro que alguien hiciera eso, espere un poco y me respondió.

Hombre – "Mi nombre es Lancia, y eres muy astuto al darte cuenta, tienes razón mi intención no es matar a nadie, yo solo sigo ordenes, en cuanto al porque es fácil, yo odio a Mukuro, por su culpa mi familia está muerta, me hizo matar a mi familia" Dijo con tono dolido yo solo lo mire unos segundos, quería saber más asique le pregunte.

Tsuna – "Porque dices eso Lancia, que paso" Dije con voz algo afectada, solo pensar que podría perder a Nana me daba pánico, Lancia me miro unos momentos, desvió la mirada y me contesto.

Lancia – "Nosotros éramos una familia feliz, un día nos encontramos a Mukuro vagando solo por la ciudad, nos dio pena y quisimos ayudarlo, todos lo trataban como a uno más, para mí era un pequeño hermano al que debía proteger, un día nos dimos cuenta de que su ojo izquierdo tenía un poder asombroso, pero aun así lo tratábamos como siempre, un día sin saber porque me miró fijamente con su ojo izquierdo, este tenía un símbolo extraño, me sentí mareado y me dormí, a la mañana siguiente desperté rodeado de los cadáveres de mi familia, mis manos estaban manchadas con su sangre, entonces supe que utilizo el segundo sello, la posesión de cuerpo y mente, no entendía porque lo hizo, nosotros le dimos todo y así nos lo pago, al preguntarle este solo me respondió, que debía eliminar a la escoria y a los estorbos, que se ponían en su camino." Dijo Lancia mientras sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas, sentí un, nudo en la garganta, lagrimas inconscientes salían de mis ojos, me las limpie rápidamente, mire a Lancia decidido y le dije.

Tsuna – "Lancia, ya no llores más, yo vengare a tu familia por ti, y salvare a Mukuro de su oscuridad, es una promesa, y nunca rompo mis promesas" Dije sonriendo, el me miro sorprendido y sonrió un poco, me levante de su lado y me puse en camino, el me detuvo yo solo me gire y le dije "Que sucede" el solo se quitó la camisa y me la lanzo, yo solo lo mire confuso, el entendiendo mi gesto sonrió y me dijo "Póntela vas medio desnudo, si sigues así pillaras algo", mire mi cuerpo y vi que tenía razón, mi camisa estaba rota por todos lados prácticamente solo quedaba un hilo y mi pantalón estaba cortado, sonreí con algo de vergüenza, le agradecí por su amabilidad y me puse la camisa, me llegaba hasta las rodillas pero era muy calentita, me di la vuelta y me marche hacia el edificio pero antes mire a Lancia y le dije "Descansa, todo saldrá bien, volveré, y Mukuro también", acto seguido me adentre en el edificio sin saber que más me esperaría.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo: 16 "El final de la batalla, choque de demonios"

"final"

"Hibari y Mukuro"

Ambos nos miramos con odio, ese maldito herbívoro cabeza de piña había causado grandes desastres en Namimori, era hora de que pagara por todo, saque mis tonfas y me puse en posición de pelea, aquí uno iba a perder y no sería yo, a pesar de estar herido por culpa del hombre-bestia, yo no me rendía ante ningún herbívoro y menos ese, mire a mi rival y sonreía confiado, el muy desgraciado le iba a borrar esa expresión de una vez por todas, me lance contra él y él se lanzó contra mí, ambos parábamos los ataques del contrario, era una lucha igualada de poderes, después de cinco minutos seguíamos igual, ninguno de los dos cedía terreno, en un despiste suyo le di un tonfazo en el estómago, seguido por un codazo en la cara, Mukuro retrocedió unos pasos, eso le pasaba por subestimarme, Mukuro solo sonrió divertido, maldito me ponía enfermo, vi como cogió su tridente y se lanzó con fuerza hacia mí, yo lo paraba una y otra vez, una de mis tonfas se rompió, pero sería estúpido si pensaba que con eso me iba a detener, ataque con mi tonfa a su cara, el solo esquivo y me dio en la pierna herida, el muy maldito quería esto desde un principio, estaba herido y cansado de antes, jugaba sucio, tire mi tonfa al cielo, corrí hacia él, le di una patada en las costillas, cogí mi tonfa en el aire y con el impulso le di en el hombro, Mukuro solo rio con un "fufufu" acaso no era humano, mínimo tendría que estar cansado, después de un minuto más una niebla morada cubrió su ojo izquierdo, en este salió un símbolo en el que ponía "Bestia", después de eso su velocidad y fuerza se habían multiplicado, varios golpes dieron de lleno contra mi cuerpo, tenía varios huesos rotos de eso no había duda, me clavo el tridente con fuerza en la pierna herida, saco el tridente con saña y me piso la pierna, caí de rodillas al suelo, el muy maldito me había inmovilizado la pierna, pero si creía que eso me iba a detener, lo tenía claro, me levante del suelo y le ataque aun cojeando, mi orgullo era demasiado grande como para dejarse aplastar por semejante sujeto, logre darle con fuerza en la cara, este retrocedió varios pasos y escupió algo de sangre, yo solo sonreí de medio lado, le iba a atacar de nuevo pero me tiro al suelo con fuerza y se alejó de mí, se acercó a su trono y se sentó con tranquilidad yo solo lo fulmine con la mirada.

Hibari – "Maldito herbívoro cabeza de piña, acaso te has rendido ya, cuando me levante te morderé hasta la muerte, tenlo bien claro te destrozare esa sonrisa tuya" Gruñí enfurecido, quien se creía que era para dejar así un combate, este me miro arrogante y me dijo.

Mukuro – "Fufufu, tranquilo alondra, lo que pasa es que se acerca el premio mayor" Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y arrogante, que quería decir con premio mayor, las puertas se abrieron y por ella entro Tsuna, me quede en shock, su estado era deplorable, cojeaba por una pierna, sus labios estaban manchados de sangre, su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas y moratones y de su brazo solo se podía ver sangre, vi cómo se acercaba a paso lento a mí, me fije en su hombro hay estaba Hibird quizás él le dijo donde me encontraba, Hibird voló y se posó en mi cabeza, Tsuna se puso cerca de mi yo solo le fulmine con la mirada, el no podía y no debía luchar en su condición.

Hibari – "Como me has encontrado, que haces aquí y como has acabado así" Dije molesto, no me gustaba verlo tan herido, si alguien tenía que herirle seria yo, no iba a dejar ese derecho sobre nadie más, el me miro y sonrió como si nada, el muy desgraciado sonreía, porque lo hacía, estaba seguro de que sus heridas le dolían horrores, claro que yo era el menos indicado para hablar, éramos dos orgullosos me miro algo enfadado y me dijo.

Tsuna – "Veras te he encontrado porque…"

"Tsuna"

Después de derrotar a Lancia me metí en el edificio principal de Kokuyo Land, es decir su base secreta, era meterse en la boca del lobo pero ya no había vuelta atrás, caminaba por largos pasillos estaba todo semi oscuro, me daba la sensación de que estaba dando vueltas en círculos, pasillo por pasillo, habitación por habitación, nada todas estaban vacías, me sentía cansado, quería acabar con todo de una buena vez, de repente vi una pequeña bola amarilla, me acerque y al fijarme mejor me di cuenta de que era el pájaro de Kyoya, el pájaro se puso sobre mi hombro y empezó a decir "Hibari , Hibari peligro", supuse que el sabia donde estaba Kyoya, asique le pedí que me guiara, en otro momento me hubiera parecido loco seguir a un pájaro y hablar con él, pero a estas alturas estaba curado de espanto, el pájaro me guio por un montón de pasillos, llegamos a una habitación destrozada, en esta habían muchas personas inconscientes, lo primero que se me cruzo por la mente fue "Kyoya les ha mordido hasta la muerte, eso quiere decir que vamos por buen camino", el pájaro parecía ansioso, después de dos minutos llegamos a una gran puerta, el pájaro se apoyó sobre mi hombro, empuje con todas mis fuerzas la puerta y al abrirse vi a un tipo extraño en un trono y a Kyoya medio destrozado en el suelo.

Tsuna – "Así es como te he encontrado, estoy aquí para solucionar unas cuantas cosas con el que está sentado en el trono, y en cuanto a por que estoy así, he tenido que pelear con uno que se llamaba Chikusa y lanzaba agujas, con un hombre-bestia llamado Ken y hace unos momentos con otro llamado Lancia" Dije de lo más tranquilo, Kyoya me miro muy enfadado y me grito.

Hibari – "Lárgate yo puedo solo con esto, no necesito tu ayuda, además en las condiciones en las que estas no debes luchar, yo aún puedo seguir, pero si luchas es probable que tu cuerpo no lo soporte" Dijo molesto, eso me enterneció un poco, aunque no lo admitiera sabía que en el fondo se preocupaba, yo solo le sonreí para tranquilizarle.

Tsuna – "No te preocupes por mi Kyoya, aun puedo seguir, es mejor que descanses, porque cuando acabe la batalla tendrás que llevarme al hospital" Dije alegre, eso pareció molestarle, pero era la única manera de que entendiera, suspire y le dije "Yo os voy a proteger a todos, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, vosotros os habéis visto metidos en esto, sin tener nada que ver, desde un principio me buscaban a mí pero vosotros pagasteis las consecuencias y eso no lo puedo permitir, si dejara que lastimaran a los que quiero, y no hiciera nada, que clase de persona seria Kyoya" Dije seguro y con una sonrisa de medio lado, Kyoya me devolvió la sonrisa torcida y me dijo.

Hibari – "Mas te vale que cumplas Tsuna, si veo que necesitas ayuda me meteré aunque tenga que noquearte a ti primero, y prepárate porque cuando todo esto pase "Te morderé hasta la muerte" Dijo serio, después me sonrió con cariño, era la primera vez que veía que sonreía así, eso era buena señal, yo solo sonreí feliz y respire hondo, di unos cuantos pasos y me puse en medio de la sala, la persona que estaba sobre el trono se acercó y sonrió con maldad.

Mukuro – "Fufufu, que conmovedor parece que el pequeño conejo y la alondra se llevan muy bien, me sorprende que alguien tan pequeño haya derrotado a esos tres, pero que se le va a hacer, es hora de que veas lo que es el verdadero poder" Dijo sonriendo como un desquiciado, es que en Kokuyo todos sonreían como maniacos, me puse en posición de ataque sabiendo que quizás esta vez no lo contaría.

Ambos nos pusimos en posición de ataque, me fije en su ojo, por una razón me sonaba de algo, decidí que eso lo pensaría después, su ojo tenía un símbolo en el que ponia "bestia" eso me dio mala espina, ambos nos lanzamos a la vez, Mukuro esquivava mis golpes facilmente y yo a duras penas esquivava los suyos, me apoye mal sobre mi pierna, el aprovecho eso, me dio un puñetazo en el estomago que me elevo unos centimetros del suelo, giro su tridente y me dio con todas sus fuerzas empotrandome contra una pared, yo solo vomite algo de sangre, mi cuerpo pesaba, pero no iba a perder, me levante del suelo apollandome en la pared, me dio un deja-vu, sonrei un poco, Mukuro se lanzo contra mi con fuerza, su tridente impacto de lleno con mi brazo herido, me aguante el dolor y con el otro brazo doble su tridente, hice un poco mas de fuerza y lo parti a la mitad, cogi un pedazo y le hice un pequeño corte en la cara, este retrocedio un poco, al menos ahora seria un cuerpo a cuerpo, su ojo cambio de simbolo ahora ponia "ilusion", a mi las ilusiones no me afectaban, vi como su cuerpo se desdoblaba y me atacaba, no me movi de donde estaba, la ilusion me traspaso, pero senti un dolor intenso en mi ojo, ese maldito escondio una piedra en su ilusion, enfadado cogi toda la carrerilla que pude y le di un puñetazo en la cara lanzandole al otro lado de la sala, mi cuerpo no podia mas, cai de rodillas respirando agitadamente, el se levanto, un aura demoniaca le rodeaba, el simbolo cambio de nuevo ahora decia "Destruccion", mis piernas no respondian, el suelo se rompia, y de el salian columnas de fuego, sentia que si seguia asi mi final estaba cerca, se acerco a mi lentamente y me pego una patada en las costillas, de nuevo choque con la pared, esta vez quede medio tumbado, ya no podia mas, mis ojos se cerraban, vi como Kyoya queria levantarse, me sentia frustrado, si yo caia ahora que seria de Nana quien la protejeria, quien pararia las peleas de Hayato y Yamamoto quien cuidaria del solitario Kyoya, quien animaria a Ryohei, si yo caia ahora ellos no estarian juntos, son muy diferentes se separarian y todo volveria a ser como antes, no queria eso ahora que todo iba bien, senti una calidez reconfortante en mi cuerpo, mis ojos se volvieron dorados, llamas naranjas flotaban a mi alrededor, mis llamas chocaron con las columnas, se hicieron de hielo y explotaron en mil cachos, unas llamaradas rodearon mi cuerpo, dos latigos enormes se enredaron en mis brazos, me levante del suelo, no sentia dolor, avance a paso lento, di un latigazo a el suelo y este se hizo añicos, el aura de Mukuro se estaba desbaneciendo, respire hondo, los latigos se fueron mis manos se rodearon de un fuego naranja y azul, cogi carrera y me lance hacia mukuro, le di un rodillazo, seguido de un puñetazo y una patada, le di un combo de golpes que no pudo esquivar, le lance alto hacia arriba, salte, me puse sobre el y le dije "Es hora de destrozar ese aura tan asquerosa y corrompida que tienes" , puse mi mano sobre su ojo, aumente las llamas y su ojo parecio limpiarse, aprete con mas fuerza y le lance sobre el suelo callendo sobre el, me levante y me pegue a la pared, mi fuerza se fue y todo volvio a ser normal, venci a Mukuro puesto que el no se podia mover, respire aliviado porfin termino la pesadilla de Kokuyo

Las puertas de fuera se abrieron bruscamente, por ella entraron Ken y Lancia seguido de Reborn con Chikusa apoyado sobre su hombro, yo solo deseaba que no quisieran atacar, mi cuerpo no se movía, al ver la cara de Reborn suspire aliviado, su cara estaba seria pero con esa sonrisa divertida, eso significaba que no había peligro, sentí que alguien se sentaba junto a mi ese era Kyoya, el muy desgraciado seguro que venía a rematarme, los cuatro de la puerta se acercaron y se sorprendieron al ver el panorama, mire a Reborn mal y le dije.

Tsuna – "Reborn que hacen esos dos sujetos aquí" Dije algo resentido señalando a Ken y a Chikusa "Lancia no me molesta, pero a ellos no los quiero ni ver, por cierto Lancia ya he cumplido, con lo que te prometi, te dije que yo nunca rompía una promesa" Le dije sonriendo, este me devolvió una sonrisa cálida y asintió con la cabeza, Reborn solo puso una de sus sonrisas y yo solo suspire resignado, Chikusa, Ken y Lancia se sentaron junto a Mukuro, el me miro y me dijo

Mukuro – "Esto es por venganza" Dijo con voz venenosa, yo solo me preguntaba venganza de que, si yo no hice nada contra él o su banda y mis amigos tampoco, como si leyera mis pensamientos siguió hablando "Las personas como tu son odiosas, tu eres de la mafia, asesinos y personas que hacen experimentos con otras" ante eso ultimo mi mirada se hizo fría y le respondí.

Tsuna – "Si no me conoces es mejor que cierres la boca Mukuro, yo no tengo nada que ver con esa basura que hace esas cosas atroces, en cuanto a mafias y asesinos, yo solo me he visto involucrado sin comerlo ni beberlo, de un día para otro, toda mi vida dio un giro asique cállate, no hagas que me arrepienta de dejarte con vida" Dije con tono mordaz mientras apretaba los puños quien se creía que era ese sujeto para compararme con esa basura de personas, Mukuro solo se me quedo viendo, la puerta se volvió a abrir, una niebla cubría el suelo, tres personas aparecieron, una con los ojos vendados, otra con la boca tapada y el ultimo con los oídos tapados, esas personas iban tapadas y no se les veía casi nada, sus auras eran espeluznantes, los tres se acercaron mas y sacaron cuatro cadenas de castigo, eso me dio mala espina, se pararon cerca de nosotros y los tres hablaron a la vez.

Hombres – "Mukuro, Chikusa, Ken y Lancia, por haber causado tanto alboroto, por haber alterado la paz y por haber roto las reglas, se os castigara con la muerte" Dijeron en tono sombrío, yo solo mire a Reborn este me dijo "Esos son vindicare, los que se encargan de impartir justicia, es mejor evitarlos y dejarlos hacer", yo solo fruncí el ceño y pensé y una mierda, esos tres alzaron las cadenas, estas iban a toda velocidad, saque fuerzas de no sé dónde y me puse en medio, no sé porque lo hice fue un impulso, las cadenas apresaron mi cuello, mi cadera y mis dos manos con fuerza, ahora sí que iba a caer, mire con odio a los tres hombres y les dije.

Tsuna – "Vosotros quien pensáis que sois, nadie tiene el derecho a arrebatar una vida por un pequeño error, los humanos fallan de vez en cuando es lo normal y si vosotros los matáis, vosotros seréis la injusticia" Les dije con el poco aliento que tenía y con mi voz cargada de rabia, los tres hombres se miraron entre si y después hablaron de nuevo.

Hombres – "Si les soltamos ahora, lo aremos bajo unas condiciones, la primera los tendrás bajo vigilancia, la segunda te aras cargo de ellos y la tercera serás responsable de sus acciones, aceptas el trato" Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, los tres sujetos me soltaron y tan rápido como llegaron se fueron, yo solo respire tranquilo, de repente sentí que mi cuerpo fallaba, las piernas no me respondían, me iba a dar contra el suelo pero Kyoya me paro, me miro mal y después me tumbo con suavidad en el suelo, él se tumbó a mi lado, me dio un suave beso el la frente y me amenazo "Te dije que colapsarías Tsuna, eres más idiota de lo que pareces, y como bien te dije cuando te recuperes prepárate", no sabía si me amenazaba enserio o no, yo solo le sonreí, debe sentirse frustrado por no haber podido terminar su pelea, yo solo susurre un "Gracias por preocuparte Kyoya", estaba semi inconsciente, sentí la mirada de Mukuro y antes de que se volviera todo negro solo le dije "Lo hice por impulso, no pienses que os he perdonado por lo que habéis hecho", Reborn se acercó a mí, me cargo en sus brazos y me dijo muy bajito "Estoy orgulloso de ti", yo solo pensé orgulloso hasta para decir esas simples palabras, un segundo después todo se hizo negro y yo solo deseaba que hubiera algo de paz por una larga temporada.

Final de temporada: siguiente temporada "LA AMENAZA DE VARIA"


	17. Chapter 17

Advertencias: Este capitulo es solo un recordatorio, siento si se os hace aburrido, Tsuna aun no tenia nombre pero en sus dialogos lo pongo para que no sea tanto lio.

gracias a todos los que siguen y leen mi historia, bueno gracias en general.

Sin mas que decir espero que os guste.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

><p>Capitulo: 17 "Tristeza, recuerdos, lagrimas, cuando el cielo se rompe"<p>

**"Laboratorio"**

_Había pasado una semana desde que me metieron en este horrible laboratorio, no sabía porque estaba ahí, porque yo, ese doctor que me trajo, ese hombre solo sonrió de manera espeluznante, y me dijo que debía alegrarme, pues al menos estaba vivo y no como el resto de los que Vivian en el pueblo, al principio no creí eso, hasta que sonrió aún más, abrió una bolsa y me lanzo el contenido, cuando mire lo que era, sentí ganas de vomitar, sobre mis manos descansaba la cabeza de mi padre, la solté con asco y mire con odio a ese hombre, él era un verdadero monstruo, era un hombre alto, con gafas, de mirada y sonrisa espeluznante, su pelo era verde, y su nombre era "Verde" siempre llevaba una bata, no había persona a la que odiara más que a él, pasaban los días, y la tortura era cada vez más y más fuerte, cables, huesos rotos, lagrimas, suplicas, yo no le obedecería jamás, porque no matarme, yo nunca aria las cosas atroces que el quería, un día cuando él no estaba, me adentre por los pasillos del lugar, no lo diría nunca en voz alta pero tenía mucho miedo, nunca había salido del sitio en el que estaba, en el lugar donde yo estaba no había nada, excepto máquinas de tortura y cables, con las paredes manchadas de mi sangre, y único testigo de mi dolor, los pasillos eran oscuros, poco se veía, casi había olvidado, la luz del sol, el color del cielo, las estrellas y la luna, hacía tiempo que no sentía la brisa, me sentía como un ratón en una ratonera, seguí caminando más y más, y mi estómago se dio vuelta, ante mi habían salas llenas de gente muerta, esa gente no superaría las pruebas de "Verde" y seguro que las mato sádicamente, camine y camine hasta que di con una puerta donde ponía "Pabellón número 10 niños" tenía un poco de miedo, pero me arme de valor y entre, al hacerlo no vi nada, era como donde yo estaba, seguí adelante y no encontré nada solo puertas vacías, llegue a una puerta donde decía, "experimentos sujetos a prueba", trague duro y me prepare para entrar, quería ver a más niños, puesto que en mi pabellón solo habían adultos y todos eran malos, abrí la puerta y esta chirrío como si llevara años oxidada, camine descalzo y me corte un par de veces, al no ver nada me sentí desalentado, al dar dos pasos, sentí algo cálido por mis pies, al mirar vi que era sangre pero no era mía, al dar la vuelta vi una pequeña puerta, la abrí con cuidado, la cerré y me adentre en la habitación, me gire y seguí el camino de sangre, vi algo me acerque y me quede sorprendido, en una esquina había un pequeño niño acurrucado, de frente de él había otro en posición de protección y en medio de la sala, había un chico más, su ropa estaba salpicada de sangre y a su alrededor habían algunos adultos con bata muertos o inconscientes, me acerque a paso lento, por fin más personas que no eran los de bata, me sentí muy feliz, estos tres se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, me miraron fijamente y se pusieron en pose de batalla, yo solo alce las manos, no quería pelear, uno de ellos se acercó a mí, era el chico tímido de la esquina, se acercaba tímido mirando al suelo y temblando un poco, se puso frente a mí y dijo muy bajito._

_Chico – "Ho…hola e…eres amigo" Dijo el niño entrecortadamente, el niño era mayor que yo, me sacaba media cabeza de alto, su pelo era violeta, al igual que sus ojos, yo solo intente sonreír, aunque me costaba un poco me acerque más para que no tuviera miedo, y le dije._

_Tsuna – "Yo soy un amigo, vivo en un pabellón apartado, y "Verde" es mi torturador personal" Dije con un tono suave, no quería asustarlo, me miro sorprendido, su mirada violeta y tímida, choco con la mía dorada y decidida, me observo de arriba a abajo, y empezó a llorar, eso alerto a los otros dos de la sala, yo no sabía que hacer porque lloraba, no le dije nada malo, el chico que estaba frente a él se acercó a mí y me dijo._

_Chico – "Oye tu que le has hecho, porque le haces llorar" Gruño el niño, este era rubio, de ojos marrones, al igual que el otro chico me sacaba media cabeza, a mí me dio un tic en el ojo, primero el chico lloraba y después el otro me encaraba, le rete con la mirada y le conteste._

_Tsuna – "Yo no le he, hecho nada Chico-bestia, no sé porque llora asique no me gruñas" le dije molesto, nuestras miradas chocaron, en cualquier momento nos lanzaríamos el uno contra el otro, el chico que estaba en medio también se acercó a mí y me dijo._

_Chico – "Fufufu se puede saber qué te pasa conejo ruidoso" Dijo arrogante un chico de pelo morado en forma de piña, sus ojos eran cada uno de un color azul zafiro y dorado, me sacaba una cabeza, me acababa de llamar conejo el muy imbécil, le mire mal y le dije._

_Tsuna – "A quien llamas conejo, cabeza de piña, ya he dicho que no he hecho NA-DA", Dije con tono rabioso, nuestras miradas chocaron, ambos nos miramos con desprecio, después de un minuto suspire decepcionado, por fin encontré mas rastros de vida a parte de mí y resulta que era un chico tímido y dos gilipollas, me enfade y me di la vuelta dispuesto a irme, prefería estar solo que con personas así, no di ni cinco pasos, cuando sentí una mano que agarraba la mía con fuerza, me gire y vi al chico peli morado, me dolía que me agarrara así, le mire con frialdad, mi mirada decía "Habla de una vez y suéltame", el pareció entenderlo, me miro a los ojos pero no soltó mi mano, me estaba exasperando, iba a soltarme pero reacciono y me agarro aún más fuerte, vi como respiraba intentando darse valor, después de un segundo por fin hablo._

_Chico – "Es… estas he…herido" Dijo tímido, yo solo bufe molesto, y que si estaba herido, siempre lo estaba, me solté de su agarre y me di la vuelta, me fui a la puerta a paso lento, puse mi mano sobre la puerta y la iba a abrir pero, de nuevo ese chico me agarro de la mano, yo solo quería irme, le mande una mala mirada este trago seco, se acercó más y me susurro "De… deja que te cu…cure seguro que te… duele", esta vez no tartamudeo tanto, yo solo respire hondo, que sentido tenia curarme si después volvería a estar igual, me solté con brusquedad de su mano, el empezó a llorar más fuerte, yo solo lo ignore, tenía un pie ya fuera de la habitación, sentí dos manos en mis hombros, tiraron de mí y caí sentado a el suelo, al mirar vi al, rubio y al peli morado, estos malditos me las pagarían, me sujetaron fuerte, el tímido se acercó a mi yo solo lo fulmine con la mirada y le dije._

_Tsuna – "Bestia, cabeza de piña soltadme y tú no me toques, no me cures y aléjate lo más que puedas de mi" Dije con la voz envenenada, no quería que me curara, si "Verde" se enteraba, seguro que le aria daño, y este chico se veía de lejos que no se sabía defender, con solo saber que había más personas como yo, me era suficiente, aunque me odiaran, el chico me cogió con suavidad de la mano, y empezó a vendarme con cuidado, yo solo me movía pero esos dos apretaban más el agarre, decidí dejarle hacer, ya no tenía ganas de seguir resistiéndome, varios minutos después mis heridas más graves ya estaban vendadas, el chico seguía sin soltarme, y esos dos tampoco, que querían, suspire, quizás era mejor colaborar total, no crea que los fuera a ver más veces, mire a los tres chicos y les pregunte sus nombres, "Como os llamáis" Dije con tono bajo, me daba algo de vergüenza, los tres se miraron entre sí, el más mayor asentido con la cabeza, me miraron y sonrieron, el mayor hablo por ellos tres "No tenemos y tu", dijo serio, yo solo sonríe un poco entonces si eran como yo, les mire y les dije "Yo tampoco", los cuatro nos miramos y sonreímos como si supiéramos que algo bueno pasaría, después de una hora me levante del suelo, los tres mi miraron con tristeza, avance hacia la puerta, la abrí y Salí pero antes de cerrarla solo dije un "Hasta mañana" y me fui hacia mi pabellón, cuando llegue no había nadie, me tumbe sobre el suelo y me quede dormido fueron muchas emociones por ese día._

_"Una semana después"_

_Ya había pasado una semana, mi rutina cambio, ahora era herido y torturado, cuando "Verde" se iba, me iba a el pabellón de esos tres, el chico timido me curaba, discutia con el cabeza de piña mientras me abrazaba, y me dejaba acariciar y mimar por el chico-bestia, por alguna razon ya no me importaba no salir, no me sentia solo, un dia fui a su pabellon y al no verlos me asuste, busque y busque pero no había rastro, senti mi corazon romperse, oi unos gritos a lo lejos, abri una puerta con cuidado asome mi cabeza y lo que vi me dejo en shok, el chico-bestia sobre una camilla atado, agujas y cables por todo su cuerpo, se podia ver un liquido negro introducirse por sus venas, se le podia ver llorar y suplicar, el chico timido lleno de golpes y moratones por todo su cuerpo, estaba demacrado y sus ojos parecian haber perdido la vida, en medio de todo estaba el cabeza de piña, lleno de heridas y sangre, adultos intentando controlarle, le tiraron contra el suelo y le golpearon una y otra y otra vez, hasta casi matarlo, aprete los puños con fuerza, cerre los ojos y jure que esto acabaria mañana mismo, me fui a mi pabellon, dos horas despues de que eso pasara, volvi a su pabellon, al entrar se veia como siempre, cuando entre la rutina era como siempre, fingian estar bien, pero esta seria nuestra ultima vez juntos y yo lo sabia, ese dia no pelee con el chico-bestia, no discuti con el cabeza piña, y me deje tratar por el chico timido, cuando todo acabo, les duje que queria hablar con ellos, me miraron confundidos pero se sentaron junto a mi, me llene de valor y les hable._

_Tsuna – "Nos iremos de aquí, llevo planeando una fuga durante mucho tiempo y mañana la realizaremos, quiero saber que pensais" Les dije con tono serio y seguro, los tres me miraron sorprendidos, para despues sonreir con ganas, los tres asintieron, yo solo les mire, y quise grabarme sus caras, sonrei de nuevo y les dije "necesitais un nombre, si salis de aquí, no podeis llamaros chicos, seria extraño asique yo… me gustaria daros un nombre" dije algo temeroso de su respuesta, me miraron por unos segundos, se me hizo eterno, pero despues asintieron de lo mas feliz, yo solo les sonrei amable y les dije sus nombres "El chico timido seras "Chikusa, significa union, el chico-bestia seras Ken, significa salvaje y tu cabeza piña seras Mukuro, significa niebla", los tres sonrieron muy felices, parecia que sus nombres les gustaban, Chikusa me miro detenidamente, sabia que pregunta me aria, y sabia que le tendria que mentir, despues de unos segundos me pregunto lo que no queria oir._

_Chikusa – "Y tu nombre, ¿porque no te pones nombre?" Me dijo con tono preocupado, yo solo sonrei de lado, le tenia que mentir asique le mire y le respondi "Cuando salga de aquí me lo pondre, no seas impaciente", sentia un nudo en la garganta, le estaba mintiendo, el parecio no darse cuenta porque me sonrio, los cuatro pasamos una hermosa tarde entre risas, juegos y el recuerdo de cuando nos conocimos, quedamos en que mañana nos iriamos, antes de abandonar el pabellon, les abrace con fuerza, ellos me miraron sorprendidos pero me devolvieron el gesto, este seria mi ultimo abrazo, abandone su pabellon y al entrar en el mio, llore, llore como nunca hasta que no caian mas lagrimas, hasta que senti que mi garganta se rompia y mi corazon se destrozaba por segundos, asi fue la noche hasta que caí profundamente dormido._

_Por fin llego la mañana de la fuga, me puse en frente de la puerta de su pabellón, la abrí y ahí estaban ellos, sonriendo felices, yo les devolví el gesto, me adentre en la habitación, me senté junto a ellos y les explique el plan._

_Tsuna – "El plan es sencillo, nos meteremos por las habitaciones de los "fallos", por alguna de esas habitaciones hay pequeñas fugas de escape, por donde echan los cuerpos o restos de ropa, tendremos que andar con cuidado, y esquivar a los guardias, cogeremos estos cristales como armas, e intentaremos ir por lugares con poca vigilancia queda claro" Dije con voz seria y autoritaria, los tres asintieron, y nos pusimos en marcha, después de un minuto nos encontramos con los dos primeros guardias, Mukuro y Ken se pusieron detrás de los guardias y les cortaron el cuello, mientras yo avanzaba y le tapaba los ojos a Chikusa, el a pesar de ser más mayor que yo, era el más tímido e inocente, no quería que viera esas cosas, avanzamos un poco más, habían unos doce guardias, el plan era que Chikusa se quedaría vigilando nuestras espaldas mientras nosotros avanzábamos, nos dividimos a los guardias entre Mukuro Ken y yo acabamos con ellos, acabamos con un par de heridas superficiales, seguimos corriendo por los pasillos, esquivando guardias, e intentando no morir por el camino, por fin nos encontrábamos frente a la puerta de salida, esta tenia un bloqueo de sensor de manos, suspire resignado, no tenia mas remedio que hacer lo que no queria, no dejaria que me vieran hacer tal atrocidad, asique les dije a ellos tres que cerraran los ojos y que no miraran hasta que yo les mandara, les costo un rato obedecer, pero al ver que yo no cederia me hicieron caso, me fui de su lado y busque a un guardia solitario, despues de mucho buscar lo encontre, me acerque a el y le ataque, este se dio la vuelta y me disparo en el brazo derecho, yo no me inmute y le segui atacando, me volvio a disparar y me dio en la pierna, dolia horrores, segui intentando atacarle pero era mas fuerte y alto que yo, le hize un barrido a las pierna, cayo al suelo i vi una oportunidad, me subi sobre el y le clave el cristal sobre los dos ojos, una vez que le deje ciego, le quite el arma y le ate los pies con su cinturon, cogi con fuerza el cristal y se lo clave en el brazo, empece a cortar poco a poco su brazo, sus gritos de agonia se oian por todos los lados, tenia que darme prisa, de un solo tiron le arranque lo que quedaba de brazo, me hice un torniquete con pedazos de mi ropa y me reuni con ellos, me limpie un poco la sangre de ese hombre, me acerque a la puerta, puse su mano sobre ella y se abrio, tire el brazo lejos de mi, les dije que ya podian abrir los ojos, los abrieron y salimos, pude sentir la calidez del sol y el frio de la brisa, avanzamos un poco y encontramos un puente, senti un escafrio horrible, ya sabia lo que iba a pasar, les dije que cruzaran primero, estos me obedecieron, yo les sonrei con cariño, y emece a llorar, de repente me vi rodeado por guardias, al ver que iban a ellos corte el puente, yo no tenia escapatoria pero ellos si, ellos serian libres, les mire y desde el otro lado les grite._

_Tsuna – "Gracias, gracias por haber estado a mi lado, gracias por ser mis amigos, siento haberos engañado, pero si huvierais sabido la verdad jamas hubierais aceptado, yo solo queria que fuerais libres y por eso, yo seria el cebo en este plan, desde un principio, sabia que esto pasaria, por eso deje al guardia gritar, sabia que si montava alboroto, se fijarian en mi y no se darian cuenta de vuestra uida, me alegro de haberos conocido, ahora largaros bien lejos y no se os ocurra volver, si lo haceis juro que os matare, ahora escondeos en un arbol o donde sea, antes de que "Verde" os localice, cuando yo no este iros bien lejos y empezad de cero" Grite con todas mis fuerzas, senti mi garganta romperse, y de nuevo llore como nunca, vi a esos tres en shock y como lloraban como si la vida les fuera en ello, me hicieron caso y se escondieron tras un arbol, les echaria de menos, me di la vuelta y senti un dolor intenso en el cuello, al mirar la causa vi una gruesa cadena, y a "Verde" sujetandola con una macabra sonrisa, pude oir su asquerosa voz pronunciando un "Te has portado mal y mereces un serio castigo", despues senti un golpe en mi estomago, cai al suelo y despues fui arrastrado por la cadena, como si fuera un perro, "Verde" me llevo de nuevo a mi "cuarto", y a partir de hay mi tortura seria el doble durante los proximos años, hasta que escape de ese monstruo._


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo: 18 "Nuevos amigos, celos, día de hospital"

"Día uno"

"Hospital"

En una habitación se podían ver ocho personas, siete muy heridas y una completamente en pie sin ningún rasguño, esas personas eran Hayato con quemaduras, un corte profundo en un costado y pequeños cortes, Yamamoto con cortes profundos y rasguños leves, Chikusa con graves heridas, en piernas y brazos, Ken con graves heridas en los brazos y la mandíbula, Mukuro con el ojo izquierdo semi quemado, heridas en brazos piernas y costillas, además de pequeños cortes, Hibari con heridas graves en la pierna y brazo además de varios huesos rotos, Tsuna con heridas muy graves, cortes profundos en la piel, el brazo derecho destrozado y varios huesos rotos y por ultimo Reborn sentado en una silla de la habitación tomando café con calma aparente, siete de las ocho personas se encontraban despiertas, muchos gritaban, se oían, "maa,maa calma", "friki del beisbol cállate o despertaras a Tsuna-sama", "Grrrr callaos perros de la mafia", "Fufufu es mejor que calléis", "Perturvais la paz, os mordere hasta la muerte", "Callaos, haceis demasiado ruido", "Guardar silencio, o si no… preparaos", el unico cuerpo que parecia dormir, se empezo a remover inquieto, aun dormido se podian oir pequeños quejidos salir de su boca, Reborn oyo eso y se acerco mas al cuerpo al acerlo escucho un susurro de suplica por paz, Reborn ensombrecio su mirada saco un revolver y amenazo a todos, estos dejaron de hacer ruido y Tsuna se dejo de mover para caer de nuevo en un profundo sueño, Reborn miro con tristeza a Tsuna, no esperaba que este casi muriera, salió de sus pensamientos cuando se fijó en los tres de Kokuyo, estos miraban atentamente a Tsuna, Reborn les miro con amenaza, no iba a dejar que atacaran a SU pequeño impulsivo ahora que no se podía ni mantener despierto, vio cómo su alumno se movía un poco más y de su boca salieron susurros que todos pudieron oír " Chikusa, significa unión, Ken, significa salvaje y Mukuro, significa niebla", ante esto los tres nombrados comenzaron a llorar, Reborn no comprendía nada y por lo que pudo ver los demás tampoco asique decidió preguntar.

Reborn – "Vosotros tres, que significa lo que ha dicho Tsuna, y que tenéis que ver vosotros en eso hablad" Dije con la voz enfadada, no me gustaba que me ocultaran cosas y mucho menos no estar informado sobre algo, yo era el mejor de los asesinos tenía que saberlo todo, ellos me dieron una mirada mortal que me sorprendió un poco aunque no lo demostré, Mukuro me miro con odio puro y me respondió.

Mukuro – "Ese es nuestro secreto, solo de nosotros cuatro y ni tu ni nadie lo sabrá nunca, es algo solo nuestro, un lazo en el que nadie tiene derecho a entrar, ni saber de él" Dijo con tono furioso, me sorprendió que no se riera con su típico "Fufufu", me fije bien en los miembros de la habitación, todos miraban entre confusos, furiosos y tristes a los tres nombrados, iba a seguir con mi interrogatorio, pero oí unos pequeños hipos, al voltear vi a Tsuna, su cara estaba encharcada en lágrimas y se veía con una cara de sufrimiento total, no podía ver eso, me acerque a su cama, le abrace con fuerza y le acaricie el pelo y la cara, en un intento por parar su llanto, después de varios minutos, Tsuna abrió los ojos, sus ojos chocaron con los míos y lo que vi no me gustó nada, su mirada no me decía nada, no podía ver más allá del color de sus ojos, y por un momento tuve miedo, que le pasaba, porque esa mirada, miles de preguntas me rondaban la mente, me quede un tiempo en mis pensamientos, cuando le mire, sus ojos ya tenían ese brillo, pude suspirar con alivio, quería preguntar pero sabía que no era ni el momento ni el lugar, después de un minuto seguía acariciándole y al fin se calmó, su mirada se clavó en todos los presentes después de observarlos un rato suspiro, yo me aleje un poco de él, mire a todos los presentes y les dije que me iría al menos tres días, tenía que informar a Nono y buscar algunas respuestas, ellos asintieron, me dirigí a la puerta y me fui, solo deseaba que no montaran demasiado escándalo en el hospital.

Mire a todos ahora que Reborn se fue quedábamos siete en la habitación, Kokuyo y nosotros éramos enemigos hasta hace nada, como reaccionaran Hayato, Yamamoto y Kyoya cuando sepan que ellos van a estar con nosotros, no quería discusiones, no me sentía con fuerzas, me preguntaba si ellos se acordaban de mí, seguramente no, era mejor así, para que recordar sufrimientos del pasado, ahora ellos eran felices a su manera, y yo no podía estar más feliz por ellos y por Lancia que ahora parecía más que feliz según me dijo Reborn, aunque por desgracia yo no lo podía saber, porque tanto Ryo como Lancia estaban en otra habitación, aunque de algo estoy seguro, y es que Mukuro tuvo razones de peso para hacer lo que hizo y Lancia lo entendió, me alegraba por ellos, seguí por un rato pensando hasta que sentí las miradas intensas de todos clavada en mí, me sentía algo pequeño, suspire y decidí preguntar, era mejor acabar con esto cuanto antes.

Tsuna– "Que os pasa, porque me miráis todos, si queréis decir algo hablar" Dije con la voz cansada, cada palabra me desgarraba la garganta, después de tanta batalla quería paz, no pedía nada del otro mundo, el primero en mirarme fue Mukuro, su mirada era intensa, como si buscara algo, estaba seguro de que el sería el primero en hablar, después de varios segundos suspiro y hablo.

Mukuro – "Dime MI querido conejito, te has acordado de algo verdad" Dijo con un tono suave, me sorprendió eso, pero no me quería dar falsas ilusiones, espere unos segundos, quería prepararme emocionalmente, porque aunque yo los recordara recientemente, seguro que ellos no se acordarían de mí, quería probar que tanto recordaban, suspire de nuevo, le mire y le respondí.

Tsuna – "No sé, porque no me lo dices tú, cabeza piña" Dije arrogante, vi como su mirada no cambio, sino que sonrió, sentí un escalofrió por la columna vertebral, me fije en sus dos compañeros, parecían ansiosos por algo, no me dio tiempo a intentar averiguar el porqué de su ansiedad, cuando Mukuro me respondió.

Mukuro – "Fufufu lindo conejito, sabes me ofende profundamente que no me llames por mi nombre, cuando fuiste tú el que quiso dármelo" Dijo sonriendo, yo solo pude maldecir, no savia si jugaba con migo, quizás dije algo mientras dormía y él lo usaba para lastimarme, sin saber cómo empecé a llorar ante la idea, sentía como si mi corazón fuera estrujado, todos me miraron con asombro, yo nunca lloraba frente a ellos, no me gustaba verme débil, y ahora lloraba como un niño, me sentía aún más devastado que antes, sentí unos pasos, no quería levantar la mirada, no quería verme así, se supone que yo los protejo, no tengo que llorar, tengo que ser fuerte, como decía "Verde" "llorar no sirve de nada en este mundo donde nadie se para a consolar el llanto de un pobre niño", si ellos me veían así, seguro que se iban de mi lado, necesitaban un líder fuerte, sobre todo Kyoya, el necesitaba a alguien carnívoro a su lado y yo me portaba como un herbívoro, no pude pensar más, sentí a alguien abrazarme protectoramente, sus brazos eran cálidos, me sentía en calma, al alzar la cabeza, vi a Mukuro, su mirada chocaba con la mía, el me abrazo más fuerte y yo le devolví el abrazo, si esto era mentira al menos quería que durara, Mukuro sonrió un poco y me dijo "Nosotros tres también te recordamos conejito, soñamos algo, un recuerdo lejano, lo que hiciste por nosotros, nuestros nombres, nuestra libertad, todo es gracias a ti, ahora no nos separaremos más, seremos tus guardianes, pero ya deja de llorar, me mojas la camisa y si sigues así aras un charco fufufu" Dijo con tono divertido, deje de llorar y empecé a reír, me sentía realmente feliz, ellos me recordaban, las primeras personas como yo que conocí, Chikusa y Ken también rieron, esto sería la continuación de una gran amistad, me sentía tan feliz que no me fije en las tres miradas de odio dirigidas a ellos y por una razón me daba la sensación de que esto era solo el inicio, después de unos minutos Mukuro se fue a su cama riendo con sus "fufufu", ya me sentía tranquilo por una parte, pero nervioso por otra, ahora tendría que enfrentar a mis amigos, respire hondo preparándome para lo peor, les mire fijamente y hable.

Tsuna – "Chicos escuchad, Ken, Chikusa y Mukuro se quedaran con nosotros, yo accedí a ello a cambio de que no los mataran junco con Lancia, formaran parte de nuestro equipo" Dije seriamente, no iba a aceptar lo contrario, hice un trato y lo cumpliría además, ellos eran mis amigos aunque intentaran matarme tampoco recordaban asique estaba bien, vi como Yamamoto y Hayato me miraban en estado de shock, mientras Kyoya que ya conocía el trato miraba a otro lado claramente enfadado, solo suspire, ahora tenía que esperar a que asimilaran la noticia y seguramente protestaran hasta aburrirse, el primero que salió del shock fue Hayato que los fulmino con la mirada, después me miro a mi y fue el primero en hablar.

Hayato – "Tsuna -sama no puede hacer eso, acaso no recuerda que esos monstruos casi nos matan, además mira como estas tú, casi no lo cuentas, no puedo dejar que se unan a nosotros, ademas no soporto las faltas de respeto hacia ti, no tienen derecho a acercarse a Tsuna-sama como si fuera cualquier persona" Dijo con tono serio y enfadado, ya sabía yo que esa iba a ser su respuesta y por eso yo ya tenía la manera de cortar sus quejas.

Tsuna – "Hayato te recuerdo que el primer día que nos conocimos, intentaste asesinarme, y no me digas que no es lo mismo, las personas cambian y todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, si no mírate a ti, tu estas a mi lado y no me has atacado nunca eso demuestra que ellos pueden ser igual" Dije serio, no me gustaba que cuestionaran las cosas así por las buenas, todo tenía una razón y esta vez era de peso, no iba a permitir sus muertes, Hayato me miró fijamente, después miro a esos tres con odio y dijo

Hayato – "Tsuna-sama yo le seguiré allí donde vaya, obedeceré todo lo que diga, hare lo que Tsuna-sama quiera, pero no voy a aceptarlos, al mínimo indicio de ataque les atacare yo a ellos, no pienso confiar en ellos y no pienso quitarles la vista de encima" Dijo con voz venenosa, yo suspire resignado, no había caso con él, solo tendría que darle tiempo, después de unos meses seguro que se acostumbraría a su presencia, Yamamoto me miro entre serio, triste y confuso, con el sí que no podía, solo esperaba que no pusiera demasiadas quejas.

Yamamoto – "Seguro que tienes tus razones, no me importa el daño que yo tengo, pero si el que te han hecho a ti, eso es algo que no voy a volver a permitir y tampoco perdonar, no me gustan las confianzas que Mukuro se toma contigo, no dejare que se te acerquen demasiado no confió en ellos, Tsuna te quiero y por eso, no dudes en que a la mínima acción sospechosa de su parte los matare" Dijo serio, para después mirarme y sonreírme como siempre, yo le devolví la sonrisa, aunque Yamamoto dijera eso, él era alguien que se adaptaba a todo, por eso sabía que con un par de semanas, se aria amigo de ellos, sentí una mirada gélida, ahora venía la peor parte y lo sabía, Kyoya miro con odio mal disimulado a Mukuro, me miro a mi y hablo.

Hibari – "Escúchame bien Tsuna no estoy de acuerdo y nunca lo estaré, no soporto las confianzas que se toma el herbívoro cabeza de piña contigo, él no es nadie para abrazarte o consolarte, si alguien lo tiene que hacer soy yo como aquel día en la azotea, solo los que somos cercanos a ti tenemos ese derecho, mas bien nos lo hemos ganado, después de lo que te ha hecho el y los suyos, esto no se va a quedar así tenlo por seguro, además de que lo odio sobre todo a el, nadie puede herirte, excepto yo cuando peleamos, asique ten cuidado porque en cuanto pueda ponerme en pie "Les morderé hasta más allá de la muerte" Dijo con odio, sabía que Kyoya no cambiaria tan facilmente de opinion pero lo intentaria, despues de esta conversacion todos se tumbaron y decidieron dormir, yo solo suspire, eran como niños con una pataleta, pero aunque no lo dijera en voz alta asi los queria, despues de varias horas el sueño me vencio y me quede dormido, sin saber que mañana empezaria una guerra campal.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo: 19 "Comienza la batalla campal"

"Día dos"

"Hospital"

Era muy pronto y ya estaba despierto, era raro en mí, pero no estaba tranquilo después de lo de ayer me sentía tenso, quería despertar antes que ellos y así prevenir cualquier pelea, mire sus camas y para alivio aun dormían, me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado, un día estas tranquilo y de repente todo se va a la mierda, tengo tantas cosas que pensar, entre ellas porque estoy metido en esto, porque ellos me siguen, prefiero caminar solo, no quiero a nadie involucrado, aunque me duela en estos momentos desearía estar solo, si fuera así ellos no estarían en esas condiciones, todo esto es mi culpa, sus heridas su situación, suspire frustrado, por mucho que piense en esto, nada va a cambiar, es mejor dejarlo por ahora y más adelante preguntarle a Leone, al fin y al cabo él fue el que me metió en todo este embrollo, ese maldito desaparecía y aparecía cuando le daba la real gana, suspire de nuevo, quería levantarme e irme a que me diera el aire, pero eso no sería posible, entre otras porque apenas podía mantenerme sentado como para moverme, me reí ante mis pensamientos, mire hacia mis amigos de nuevo, cuando dormían parecían tan tranquilos que daban ternura, claro que esta desaparecía en cuanto abrían la boca, después de cinco aburridos minutos vi como poco a poco se iban despertando, respire hondo, tendría que estar preparado para todo, cuando se despertaron del todo se sentaron y algunos se miraban con dagas en los ojos, sobre todo Kyoya y Mukuro, eran los dos exactamente iguales como podían llevarse tan mal, aunque después de pensarlo seguramente sería por esa pelea incompleta quizás si peleaban de nuevo algún día, esa rivalidad u odio desaparecería, no había ni empezado el día y ya me sentía agotado, mire a Yamamoto parecía que sus heridas estaban casi curadas al igual que Hayato eso quería decir que pronto se irían del hospital, me alegraba por ellos, seguro que estaban deseando marcharse a sus casas o simplemente estirar las piernas, me daban algo de envidia, seguramente Kyoya, Mukuro, Chikusa Ken y yo estaríamos un par de semanas aquí, solo pensarlo me daba aburrimiento EXTREMO, en un hospital poco se podía hacer y en nuestra condición aún menos, note la mirada de Mukuro sobre mí, este sonrió y me dijo.

Mukuro – "fufufu que pasa conejito, es que te aburres" Dijo con diversión, yo solo me sonroje un poco de la vergüenza, había sido pillado, Mukuro era muy listo y observador, yo solo le mire y le respondí.

Tsuna – "jejeje que bah, no me aburro Mukuro, es solo que quiero estudiar botánica, y para comprender a las plantas, he decidido convertirme en una y vivir como una, por eso voy a echar raíces en el suelo que te parece" Dije entre irónico y divertido, el solo me miro divertido y se rio por lo bajo, note la mirada de Hayato y comprendí que iba a empezar las discusiones, suspire cansado y espere a que saltara, cinco minutos después Hayato miro a Mukuro y hablo.

Hayato – "Oye tu pelo de piña, como que "conejito" no le hables a Tsuna-sama con tal falta de respeto" Dijo molesto, ya sabía yo que la calma duraría poco, yo pedía diversión no alboroto, mire a Mukuro y supe que él no se callaría, tenía un lado oculto y ese era que le encantaba joder a la gente, era su hobby, se divertía como un niño en una feria, suspire exasperado, dos segundos después de que Hayato hablara Mukuro le respondió.

Mukuro – "Oya oya, no te pongas así pelo de niña, le llamo conejito porque es lo que es, suave, cariñoso blandito y tierno, y si se deja llamar así por MI pues te aguantas fufufu" Dijo arrogante y divertido, se podía ver a Hayato casi enrojecer de furia, de verdad era como un niño, cuando Mukuro se ponía en plan "Joder al personal" era mejor dejarlo estar, pero claro era Hayato de quien hablábamos asique su respuesta no se hizo esperar.

Hayato – "Como que pelo de niña, te has visto en un espejo pelo de piña, y como que suave, cariñoso blandito y tierno, no te abras atrevido a poner tus asquerosas manos sobre Tsuna-sama no" Grito molesto Mukuro solo le respondió con un "fufufu mis brazos han abrazado su pequeño cuerpo muchas veces", y ahí iba la provocación de Mukuro, solo esperaba que Hayato no callera en ella, estaba equivocado dos segundos después vi como sus manos estaban llenas de dinamita, enserio las lanzaría, esperaba lo peor, Hayato iba a encender las dinamitas, su mirada decía "Muere Mukuro wajajaja", su intento se vio frustrado cuando una tonfa le dio de lleno en la cara y le dejo K.O, por una parte me dio pena, por otra me alegre no quería que Hayato destrozara la habitación por una tontería como un apodo, quise respirar tranquilo pero no pude, el aire era denso y cortaba la respiración, Kyoya miro mal a Hayato y a Mukuro, poco después de eso hablo.

Hibari – "Herbívoro pelo de piña, armas demasiado escándalo y por eso "Te morderé hasta la muerte" Dijo con odio, vi como Mukuro se rio tétricamente y le dijo "fufufu cuando quieras alondra", se veía la hostilidad a kilómetros, esos dos si podían se matarían, vi como Kyoya se iba a levantar de la cama, no lo iba a permitir, si se levantaba se abriría las heridas, tenía que pararlo aunque me costara, ya que era orgulloso como el solo y no le gustaba obedecer a nadie, después de unos segundos mire seriamente a ambos y hable.

Tsuna – "Kyoya y Mukuro, ya está bien, os recuerdo que estáis heridos y en un hospital, convivís con más personas y por si no os habéis dado cuenta Chikusa, Ken, y Yamamoto aun duermen, si montáis ruido les despertareis y hay que dejar dormir a los enfermos" Dije serio, acaso no entendían que debían estar en reposo, si no sus heridas podrían ir a peor, Mukuro pareció comprender que solo me preocupaba por su salud y la de los demás porque se relajó, pero Kyoya era otra cosa, su ira antes dirigida a Mukuro ahora iba hacia mí, me miro con frialdad, aunque no lo pareciera esa mirada me dolía, parecía no darse cuenta, después de un minuto hablo.

Hibari – "No me des ordenes, si peleo o no con el herbívoro pelo de piña es mi problema asique no te metas, no tienes derecho" Dijo furioso, que no era mi problema, el que sabía si era o no mi problema, no se daba cuenta de que me preocupaba, el seguía mirándome con frialdad y yo harto de todo le devolví la mirada y le respondí.

Tsuna – "No te doy ordenes te sugiero no es lo mismo, y si peleas si es mi problema me preocupo por ti, tienes heridas que se pueden abrir e ir a peor al igual que Mukuro, pero si estas ciego y no lo ves es tu problema, yo no te voy a decir nada mas pero si se te abren las heridas, a mí ni me mires Hibari" Dije en tono frio, era la primera vez que le llamaba así, pero ya estaba harto de todo, su orgullo era tan grande que a veces me enfadaba a niveles desconocidos, Hibari me miro algo sorprendido, pero decidí ignorarlo olímpicamente, mi vista se giró a Mukuro y le sonreí amable, aunque a él le gustaba fastidiar a veces, sabía lo que debía hacer o no, y en estos momentos cuando me hizo caso y dejo la pelea me hizo feliz, note una mirada furiosa pero la ignore, sabía perfectamente de quien era, después de unos segundos sentí una tonfa pasar cerca de mí, yo solo respire hondo y espere a que Hibari hablase, sabía que estaba muy enfadado, odiaba que lo ignorasen y a mí me dolía hacer como que no existía pero él fue quien empezó primero, después de un minuto se dignó a hablar.

Hibari – "Tsuna, no me ignores es de mala educación y además desde cuando me llamas Hibari" Dijo enfadado aunque eso se quedaba corto, yo solo resople y le respondí.

Tsuna – "Que irónico que me hables TU de la mala educación cuando has sido Tu el que ha empezado a ser maleducado, y te llamo así desde que no tengo derecho, asique ahora que he respondido a tus dudas déjame en paz Hibari que quiero dormir" Dije molesto, el muy desgraciado, estaba buscando pelea y yo no podía responderle como se debe porque, estaba bastante limitado por no decir jodido, era frustrante, mire a Mukuro le sonreí y me tumbe en la cama, iba a descansar ya que necesitaba un respiro ahora que casi todos dormían, podía confiar en que al menos Mukuro no montaría escándalo, estaba empezando a cabecear, iba a quedarme dormido en poco pero claro, el mundo odia dejarme dormir, note como Hibari me miraba aún más enfadado que antes, siguió así unos segundos hasta que decidió hablar.

Hibari – "No me llames Hibari, llámame Kyoya, tú tienes que llamarme así, solo a ti te he dado ese DERECHO y no voy a dejar que lo tires así como así, espero que te quede bien claro, y no me ignores porque si lo haces "Te morderé hasta la muerte", Tsuna, solo diré esto una vez asique no te acostumbres solo quiero decirte que lo siento, siento no haberte hecho caso y siento haberte tratado así, no debería haberlo hecho, te prometo que no me levantare hasta que esté seguro de que mis heridas no se abrirán, pero no te enfades con migo, me molesta no tener a quien "Morder hasta la muerte" ahora si te dejo en paz" Dijo entre serio y triste, Kyoya a veces era como un niño caprichoso, me di cuenta de cómo dijo derecho hizo énfasis en esa palabra porque antes dijo que no tenía derecho esa era su manera de redimirse, al igual que con "morder hasta la muerte" eso no fue una amenaza para nada, después de unos segundos me gire a verlo, vi como Mukuro estaba plácidamente dormido y como Kyoya se había tumbado el también iba a dormir, aunque él nunca lo diría se veía que estaba cansado y que le dolía el cuerpo, yo solo silbe un poco, cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mía, le sonreí con cariño y le dije "Dulces sueños Ky-o-ya", el me devolvió la sonrisa y se giro rapidamente, seguro que pensaba que su comportamiento fue "herbivoro", me rei internamente y me di la vuelta, poco despues me quede dormido y esperando a que pasaría mañana.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo: 20 "Guerra campal, celos, niños caprichosos"

"Día 3"

"Hospital"

Después del día de ayer, estaba agotado mentalmente, ellos se portaban como niños, no podían guardar la paz por unos días, no pedía demasiado, solo que no discutieran, íbamos a ser un equipo y tendrían que acostumbrarse los unos a otros, pero parecían insistir en levantar la veda una y otra vez, era como cuidar pequeños cachorros de diferentes especies, era tan agotador, suspire exasperado y me di la vuelta, cuando lo hice note un cuerpo cálido al lado de mí, no quise abrir los ojos estaba demasiado cómodo, me abrace al cuerpo que estaba a mi lado, se sentía tan bien, suspire cómodo, después de unos segundos me entro el sueño y quede plácidamente dormido, hace mucho que no me sentía así, aproximadamente una hora después, sentí unos gritos furiosos algo como "Friki del beisbol como te atreves a tener así a Tsuna-sama", decidí ignorarlo olímpicamente, seguro que Hayato se había enfadado por algo estúpido, después de unos cinco minutos los gritos seguían, y no solo de Hayato sino que se les unió, Ken gruñendo con algo como "No pongas tus zarpas sobre el delicado conejito", Chikusa diciendo algo como " yo soy el que tengo que estar ahí, quítate", Mukuro diciendo algo como "fufufu después tendré que duchar al conejito, no me gusta que tenga un olor ajeno al suyo" y hasta Kyoya con un furioso "Te morderé hasta la muerte", vale ya estaba hasta los huevos, no podían dejar la fiesta en paz, ahora que estaba cómodo venían a joder, abrí un poco los ojos y les dije.

Tsuna – "Podéis cerrar la boca bestias, intento dormir, después de tantos días me siento cómodo asique no quiero oír un solo ruido, si me pudiera levantar os patearía, pero como no puedo os amenazo, pero tener en cuenta que en cuanto me ponga en pie lo cumpliré asique ahora cerrar la boca" Dije con la voz molesta, es que no entendían nada, no era tan difícil de comprender, en un hospital hay enfermos y heridos, en casa están los sanos, si ellos están aquí, significa que muy bien no están, no era taaaan complicado de comprender, era exasperante hasta la saciedad, Hayato me mire y no tardo ni dos segundos en responder.

Hayato – "Yun-sama, perdóneme por el ruido, pero es con razón, si no mire a su derecha, Que hace "EN LA CAMA DEL FRIKI DEL BEISBOL Y TAN ABRAZADO A EL" Lo último lo grito, se podía ver su rabia salir por todos los poros de su piel, un momento en la cama de Yamamoto, abrí un poco más los ojos y vi que estaba pegado a él, abrazándolo con fuerza, y él me abrazaba igual, por unos momentos me sentí confuso, luego recordé porque estaba así, suspire, me acomode un poco más y sin soltarme de Yamamoto les dije.

Tsuna – "Aaaaaa claro, asique es por esto, pues veras, anoche a eso de las cuatro de la mañana tenía frio, asique me levante y con mucho esfuerzo llegue a la cama más cercana, es decir donde Yamamoto, le iba a pedir una manta pero estaba semi dormido, me daba pena hacerle levantar, y como no tenía ganas ni fuerzas de ir a mi cama le pedí permiso para dormir con él, y el con una sonrisa made in Yamamoto me abrió la cama, me metió dentro y me abrazo y con el calorcito y la comodidad me quede dormido y eso es todo" Dije de lo más tranquilo, no entendía sus reacciones, al mirarlos sentí un aura maligna alrededor de ellos, era escalofriante, Hayato parecía molesto, más que de costumbre y me dijo.

Hayato – "No es justo Tsuna-sama, yo soy su mano derecha, soy el encargado de cuidarlo, tendría que haber venido a mí, yo con gusto le hubiera arropado, no necesita al friki del beisbol para nada" Dijo enfadado, yo solo lo mire confuso, seguía sin entender el estúpido enfado, no entendía que problema había, que más daba uno, u otro, aunque con Hayato no había caso, dijera lo que dijera me iba a contestar, parecía tener respuesta para todo, asique suspire cansado, me pegue a Yamamoto y me tumbe a dormir, no iba a oír más quejas, después de varios minutos los gritos seguían, me estaban dando instintos psicópatas, solté un suspiro resignado y como si me costara la vida, me separe poco a poco de Yamamoto, le mire unos segundos y me levante, lo mejor era irme a mi cama, así se acabarían las quejas, pude ver que su mirada se puso triste, maldito Yamamoto y su mirada de gato manipulador, me agache un poco me acerque a su oído y le susurre "Si me haces un sitio, esta noche repito, he dormido muy bien y calentito, hacía tiempo que no descansaba tan bien", lo dije en un tono que solo él pudo oír, vi como sonreía de nuevo, y asentía feliz de la vida, yo le sonreí de vuelta y arrastrando los pies llegue a mi cama, donde me tumbe sin prisa, ahora ya no había motivos para estúpidas peleas.

Después de una hora todo parecía en calma, Hayato y Yamamoto estaban fritos, sentí unos pasos cerca de mí, tenía los ojos cerrados y no tenía intención de abrirlos, unos segundos después, note que alguien, se sentaba en la almohada de mi cama, me levantaba la cabeza y la apoyaba sobre unas piernas, no tenía idea de quien era, después sentí unas caricias muy suaves en el pelo, como quien acaricia el pelaje de un animal, solo una persona podía hacer eso de esa manera, abrí los ojos y ahí estaba Ken, con su sonrisa arrogante, me miró fijamente y me dijo.

Ken – "Usagi-pyon si quieres mimos, no tienes más que decirlo, y yo te daré todos los que quieras" Dijo entre dulce y arrogante, yo solo sentí como me ponía rojo hasta las orejas, el muy maldito me trataba como a un animal indefenso y encima me llamaba con ese mote tan infantil, le mire unos segundos y escondí la cara, el muy desgraciado sabia como hacerme sentir vergüenza, sentí sus manos sobre las mías, me sonrió con arrogancia y diversión, mi alerta de peligro pitaba como loca, esa sonrisa era como la que a veces ponía Mukuro y no traía nunca nada bueno, vi como su mirada se dirigía a todos y sonreía aún más, se podían ver todos sus dientes, carraspeo un poco y hablo.

Ken – "Usagi-pyon que te parece si hacemos un pacto tu yo, para demostrarte a ti y a todos, que seré un fiel guardián, te protegeré y te obedeceré por siempre" Dijo divertido, a mí me daba mala espina, pero al ver su mirada seria decidí aceptar, le mire serio y le dije un suave "De acuerdo me parece bien", ante eso su sonrisa se ensancho aún más, se inclinó un poco, su frente estaba apoyada sobre la mía, se acercó un poco más, sentí su aliento chocar con el mío, yo solo pude pensar, no se le ocurrirá hacer lo que pienso, tarde, cuando le quise detener, sus labios estaban pegados a los míos, sentí las miradas de todos en shock, yo solo pude pensar, maldito no solo es una bestia, se comporta como tal, después de unos segundos, sentía que me faltaba el aire, con mucha lentitud se separó de mí, me miró fijamente y me dijo "Así es como las bestias, reconocen a sus amos, ya está el pacto echo y nadie podrá romperlo", después se levantó y se fue a su cama tranquilamente como si nada, se tumbó y se puso a dormir, yo sentía la necesidad de estrangularlo, nadie me había besado antes, y ahora venía él y lo hacía como si se tratara de la cosa más sencilla del mundo, me sentía sonrojado y avergonzado, si lo llego a saber no acepto, porque no hacía caso a mi instinto, tenía ganas de esconderme bajo las sabanas pero una voz me saco de mis frustraciones.

Mukuro – "Oya oya, si quieres amor yo te doy el que quieras conejito, además si quieres también podemos hacer un pacto y estoy seguro de que a Chikusa tampoco le importara fufufu" Dijo sonriendo con tono divertido, Chikusa asintió tímido con la cabeza, enserio el no mi lindo y tierno Chikusa, tanto tiempo con esos dos seguro que le afecto, ante ese pensamiento me reí con ganas, parecía una de esas abuelas que iban diciendo eso de "Cuando era joven…", vi cómo me miraban algo confusos para después reírse, seguro que adivinaron en que pensaba, después de unos segundos sentí la mirada de Kyoya sobre Mukuro y después sobre mí, dos segundos después Kyoya sonrió de medio lado y dijo.

Hibari – "No se te ocurra ni siquiera acercarte a Tsuna, herbívoro pelo de piña, y en cuanto a ti, GA-TI-TO, si quieres hacer pactos de ese tipo lo tendrás que hacer con todos nosotros." Dijo entre molesto y divertido, el no enserio, primero conejo y ahora gato, que le pasaba al mundo, aunque estaba totalmente seguro de que Kyoya lo hacía por joder, se veían sus intenciones a kilómetros, Kyoya se levantó de su cama, se acercó a mí, se puso cerca de mí y me dijo "Yo seré quien te proteja y quien te "muerda hasta la muerte", te protegeré de la bestia y del herbívoro pelo de piña, intentare obedecerte, pero no demasiado y no dejare que llores nunca más por mi culpa o por culpa de cualquier otra persona lo juro", después se acercó a mi cara y me beso con fuerza, me mordió el labio y se separó de mí, me miro con arrogancia y me dijo "Este es mi pacto y por eso "Te he mordido", pero no hasta la muerte", acto seguido se fue con paso rápido a su cama, se tapó y se puso en posición de dormir mirando a la ventana, yo sentía un pequeño hilo de sangre bajar por mi labio, vi como Mukuro se reía, él lo había hecho a posta, tendría que hacerme una nota mental, jamás dejar que Mukuro se aburriera, algo enfurruñado me di la vuelta y me puse a dormir, había sido un día demasiado largo, antes de dormir solo pude oír un susurro frio "fufufu Alondra el conejo es mío, yo me gane ese derecho hace años, no te pienses que tú y tus amiguitos lo alejareis de mí, aunque tenga que ponerme contra el mundo el conejo se quedara junto a nosotros, no estoy dispuesto a perderlo de nuevo, espero que se te grabe muy bien en la cabeza" después todo se hizo silencioso y caí en un dulce sueño.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo: 21 "La amenaza de varia, los anillos sagrados"

"Base de Namimori"

Ya había pasado un mes y por fin todos fuimos dados de alta, después de muchas peleas, broncas y desacuerdo, al final tuve que hacer un dichoso "pacto" con Chikusa, Mukuro y Yamamoto que fueron los que estaban despiertos, ya que con Ken y Kyoya ya tenía uno, menos mal que Hayato dormía, no quiero imaginarme la escenita que hubiera montado, las palabras del "pacto" fueron las siguientes de Chikusa "Juro curar todas y cada una de las heridas que tengas, sin importar si son del corazón o del cuerpo, sin importar tu rechazo yo te sanare" Su voz fue tan tímida que no me pude negar a él, al igual que cuando nos conocimos, las palabas del "pacto" de Mukuro fueron "fufufu mi amado conejito, te juro que nunca me iré de tu lado, nunca más te heriré, te protegeré de todo y de todos, aunque tenga que arrastrarme para tener tu perdón lo are sin dudarlo, nunca más lloraras por nuestra causa, jamás te dejaremos solo aunque con eso te tengamos que raptar fufufu", su voz fue muy cariñosa excepto por lo último, eso lo dijo con burla, él y su sentido de diversion, yo solo pude aceptar, Mukuro se sentía culpable y yo no queria que cargara con eso asique, con una sonrisa acepte, y por ultimo las palabras de "pacto" de Yamamoto "Tsuna, nunca dejare que nadie te haga ningun daño, te devo mi vida, por eso siento que mi vida te pertenece a ti y con gusto la dare para protejerte, no acepto a los de Kokuyo y quiero que sepas que si algun dia te hacen algo, los matare aunque me odies, prefiero eso a verte herido, eres una persona que quiero mucho, me aceptaste cuando nadie lo hizo y por eso nunca jamas me separare de tu lado, limpiare tus lagrimas y dejare que me abraces cuando quieras, sere tu apollo siempre y si caes y no te puedo salvar entonces caeré contigo", lo dijo de una forma tan cariñosa que casi me pongo a llorar como una magdalena, Yamamoto y su forma de ser era muy especial, como la lluvia que arrastra las penas ajenas, con una sonrisa amable acepte sin ningún problema, después de eso pasaron unos días, ahora estábamos reunidos, Reborn, Hayato, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Kyoya, Mukuro y yo, los dos restantes de Kokuyo tuvieron que viajar a Italia y pedir unos cuantos permisos, estarían fuera uno o dos meses, la verdad que los echaría de menos, pero la alegría era que los volvería a ver, claro que aunque para mi fuera triste, para mis amigos fue una alegría, los muy insensibles, suspire cansado, no sabía que pasaba, Reborn nos reunió, y cuando algo así pasaba nada bueno sucedería, su mirada se clavó en todos nosotros, sonrió de lado y hablo.

Reborn – "Veréis chicos, os he llamado por algo serio, Nono me ha informado de que pronto comenzareis una batalla, a cada uno de vosotros se os dará la mitad de un anillo, la lluvia, la tormenta, el sol, la nube, la niebla, el rayo y por último el cielo, tendréis que competir por las otras mitades, vuestro enemigo es "Varia" un grupo de asesinos que hasta hace poco serbia a la familia, Xanxus es su líder, él era candidato para ser jefe principal, pero al no poseer la sangre y el potencial, Nono lo ha desechado, ahora el desea matarte Tsuna, el siente celos y rabia, además si ellos consiguen los anillos, excepto el del cielo, serán los nuevos guardianes de Tsuna y vosotros tendréis que salir de su vida es decir si todos perdéis los combates excepto Tsuna ellos ocuparan vuestro lugar, así lo ordena Nono" Dijo serio, esto iba mal, al ver a mis amigos solo pude ver fieras, mierda y mil veces mierda, yo no quería involucrarlos en nada más y mira con lo que me sale Reborn, porque siempre se tenía que torcer todo, respire hondo y mire a Leone, al ver que su mirada no cambiaba, decidí preguntarle así saldría de dudas.

Tsuna – "Dime Reborn, porque ahora de repente, porque me odia Xanxus, yo no le he hecho nada, y porque tenemos que luchar, no quiero seguir luchando, no quiero ver más a mis personas queridas tendidas sobre la cama de un hospital, no entiendes como me siento, todo es mi culpa, si pierdo el combate, si ellos pierden, que será de nosotros, Reborn solo soy un niño, no te das cuenta del peso que pones sobre mis hombros y sobre los suyos, ellos tienen una vida y todo esto les está jodiendo, tienen cosas que hacer y siento como si les estuviera arrancando sus sueños, sus esperanzas, quien soy yo para obligarles a luchar…Reborn por favor contesta… yo me siento…. Perdido… ayúdame" Dije en tono de suplica, hacía tiempo que mis heridas habían sanado, pero las heridas psicológicas aún eran muy grandes y si esto seguía así, no sabía cómo iba a terminar todo, no quería que murieran, como aquella persona…, esa que me cuido cuando escape, esa que me dejo solo… en este miserable mundo, siempre solo, hasta que llegue a Nana, porque todo tenía que ser así, alguien tenía planeada mi vida, sentí que alguien me abrazaba con fuerza, al alzar la cabeza vi a Reborn, me abrazaba como si fuera a desaparecer, así me sentía yo, aquella persona que es tan fuerte, realmente está hecha pedazos, me agarre con fuerza a Reborn, teniendo miedo de romper a llorar, escondí mi cabeza en su pecho y el acepto el gesto, me acaricio el pelo con cuidado, yo apreté mas el abrazo, si yo no estuviera aquí, si no me hubiera encontrado con Nana, si no les hubiera conocido, ellos seguirían con sus vidas, sin embargo, ahora tenían que luchar de nuevo en una absurda batalla, por poder, porque los seres humanos son así, nunca entendería sus deseos egoístas, sentí las caricias de Reborn y como poco a poco, la niebla dentro de mí se iba desvaneciendo, mi mente se quedó en blanco, un minuto después Reborn seguía abrazándome, me miró fijamente, después miro a todos y hablo.

Reborn – "Veras mi pequeño, esta batalla tiene que ser, porque Xanxus es un hombre sin corazón, si él llega al poder, solo provocara caos y destrucción, su corazón esta ennegrecido, sin embargo tu amas a los tuyos y los proteges de todo, al igual que ellos a ti, por eso debes vencerlo, a él y a los suyos, en cuanto a por que te odia veras, él es nieto adoptado de Nono, no tiene sangre familiar, por eso sus llamas son artificiales, Nono le conto la verdad y al saber que tú, alguien sin sangre de familia, al igual que él, tenías tal poder natural y que tu serias líder y el no, le sentó realmente mal, entonces propuso lo de las batallas, Nono acepto para que su querido nieto Xanxus abriera los ojos, en cuanto a tus guardianes, ellos decidirán si desean seguir o no, ellos decidirán su camino, si no quieren luchar está bien, no lucharan, pero tú tendrás otros guardianes, es más, hay una norma, si pierdes a tus guardianes, tendrás que ir a Italia, y olvidarte de todo" Dijo serio, me quede en shock, olvidarme de todo incluso de Nana, no podía hacerme esto, como podía ser tan frio, mis amigos estaban en estado de shock, sabía que ellos nunca dirían que no a un combate, me aparte de Reborn , el intento tocarme la cara, pero aparte su mano de un manotazo, me sentía furioso, yo confiaba en Reborn y ahora sentía que me manipulaba como a un muñeco, le mire furioso y le dije.

Tsuna – "NO ME TOQUES, ALEJATE DE MI, ERES UN MONSTRUO REBORN, YO CONFIABA EN TI PERO ERES COMO ELLOS, SOLO BUSCAS TU PROPIO VENEFICIO, YO NO SOY UN ARMA, SOY UN SER HUMANO, NO ME MUEVAS A TU ANTOJO, REBORN TE ODIO, ERES LA PERSONA QUE MAS ODIO EN ESTE MUNDO, ME HAS TRAICIONADO, TE ODIOOOOOOOOO.". Grite con furia sentía lagrimas de frustración bajar por mis mejillas, me di la vuelta y me fui corriendo, quería estar lo más lejos posible de todos, no quería ver a nadie.

Seguí corriendo sin un rumbo fijo, corrí y corrí hasta que llegue a un parque, recordaba este parque, aquí fue donde Nana me trajo, donde se encontró con esas viejas deslenguadas, sonreí con nostalgia, me fui a un columpio y me senté, después de un rato me balancee con lentitud, quería olvidar mi vida por unos momentos, acaso yo sería siempre un arma, que clase de vida me esperaba, yo solo deseaba no estar solo, vivir con Nana en paz, pero eso no era posible, estaba concentrado en mis pensamientos, cuando oí un ruido atroz, al alzar la mirada vi a dos personas pelear, una de ellas llevaba una espada, la otra tenía unas llamas azules y unas cuchillas de media luna, la persona de las llamas cayó al suelo, con fuerza, me levante del columpio y fui corriendo a su lado, una vez a su lado, le ayude a levantarse y le dije.

Tsuna – "Te encuentras bien, estas muy herido, que pasa porque peleas" Dije serio, por alguna razón cuando le vi supe que esto tenía que ver con nosotros, el me miro y pude ver un brillo en sus ojos, después de unos segundos me hablo.

Chico – "Master, mi nombre es Basil, Nono me envió para entregarles sus anillos, pero me vi interceptado, perdone mi falta de cuidado, por eso peleo con ese sujeto, y no se preocupe estoy bien" Dijo tranquilo, se veía que no estaba bien, era un chico un poco más alto que yo, su pelo era de un rubio oscuro y sus ojos eran azules, el chico intento levantarse, pero no pudo, el que le ataco se puso frente a él, le iba a atacar, tenía que hacer algo, cogí a Basil y lo puse tras de mí, suspire resignado, no me quedaba de otra que luchar, no iba a dejar a alguien herido, el chico me miro con odio y me dijo.

Chico – "VOIIIIII Basura apártate, no se quien seas, pero el que se ponga en medio será despedazado" Dijo arrogante, yo solo le mire igual, no iba a dejar que nadie me aplastara, sentí como todo a mi alrededor se nublaba, el chico empezó a hacer ondas cortantes con la espada, casi como si fuera una tormenta, no me moví de mi sitio, las ondas desgarraban mi piel y mi ropa, cuando todo acabo, vi como él sonreía aún más, me miró fijamente y me dijo "VOIIIIIII que lastima solo eres una basura débil e inútil, no vales para nada asique apártate o mejor muere", su sonrisa era asquerosa, sentí una voz algo me decía "Destrúyelo, mátalo, es la única manera, destrúyelo, destruye todo, haz que desaparezca" BUM, BUM, BUM, BUM, BUM, BUM, sentía mi corazón desbocarse, me agarre con fuerza el pecho, los dos me miraban confusos, unos segundos después sonreí diabólicamente, unas llamas negras envolvían mi cuerpo, mi ojo izquierdo era de un profundo negro y violeta y el derecho de un oscuro dorado, el hierro se oxidaba, el suelo se destrozaba, todo se quemaba, el parque se empezó a destruir, las llamas crecían más y más, deseaba ver destrucción, si todos desaparecían ya no habría dolor en el mundo, con eso en mente me lance hacia ese sujeto, le di un golpe que le mando al otro lado, vi cómo se ponía en pie con dificultad, me iba a dar pelea y eso me gustaba, iba a lanzarme de nuevo hacia el pero unas dinamitas impidieron mi paso, cuando el humo se fue ahí estaban todos, en pose de ataque, unos segundos después el chico se retiró diciendo que volvería para acabar con las basuras, me di la vuelta y sentí a Basil temblar, no me importaba lo más mínimo, todos me miraron fijamente, de nuevo mi vista se nublo, las llamas se fueron y todo volvió a la normalidad, quería irme, no avance ni dos pasos cuando sentí varias manos sobre mí, todos me estaban abrazando, porque, porque renunciaban a su libertad, acaso eran idiotas, sonreí un poco, después oí un susurro en mi oído, "Todos estaremos contigo, sin importar a lo que tengamos que renunciar, sin importar morir por protegerte, sin importar el mundo o a quien tengamos que enfrentar, no dejaremos que nadie nos quite lo que es nuestro, grábatelo bien ¿sí?" después sentí un golpe en la nuca y todo se hizo negro.

Reborn – "Chicos volvamos a casa, tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar, él es Basil el que carga los anillos, si él está aquí significa que pronto empezaran los combates asique hay que estar preparados", cogió a Tsuna estilo princesa y se fueron todos a la casa de Tsuna, comenzando así el camino hacia su destino.


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo: 22 "Los anillos, los símbolos, entrenamiento mortal"

"Casa de Tsuna"

Me sentía cansado, lo ultimo que recuerdo es, una pelea, despues a Reborn y compañía y lo ultimo un golpe y despues oscuridad, no queria lebantarme, savia que en cuanto pusiera un pie fuera de la cama, la dolorosa realidad me azotaria con fuerza, pero tenia que ser fuerte, protejeria a todos hasta dar mi ultimo aliento, me levante con pereza, al mirar a mi alrededor vi que estaba en mi habitacion, eso significaba que veria a Nana, me sentia muy feliz por eso, me levante de la cama, me duche y me vesti, me puse una camisa corta suelta y un pantalon negro con unas cadenas, suelto de cadera, tenia que ponerme comodo, seguro que hoy ariamos algo que requeriría estar comodo, me estire por ultima vez, y baje a la cocina, no tenia prisa, estabamos de vacaciones asique para que madrugar, aunque claro eran solo las ocho, seguro que por culpa de Reborn, mi sueño se cambio, suspire un poco y entre a la cocina, una vez dentro me fije en que estaban todos desayunado, incluidos Basil y un hombre rubio que jamas había visto, Nana parecia muy feliz, me acerque a ella, le di un beso y me sente en la mesa, cogi unas tostadas y desayune, todos parecian felices, sonrei feliz, me alegraba que ellos estubieran de buen humor, quitando las peleas de unos y de otros la mañana paso rapida, Reborn nos dijo que fuéramos a la sala, cuando fuimos a la sala, nos sentamos todos en el suelo, claro que yo me senté en las piernas de Mukuro por insistencia de este, todos le miraron con odio, yo me reí un poco era un comportamiento tan infantil, Reborn puso su mirada seria y nos dijo.

Reborn – "Bien chicos, este es Basil como bien sabéis os explicara lo de los anillos, yo os explicare otra cosa, Varia no es cualquier enemigo son la elite y por eso tendréis que preparaos, he llamado a unos conocidos que os daran un entrenamiento, Ryohei entrenaras con un hombre llamado Coronello el es de la unidad de CEDEF es decir armamento de inteliguencia, Hayato entrenaras con un hombre llamado Shamal es un mujeriego que es especialista en enfermedades y roturas, al ser doctor sabe muchas cosas, Yamamoto entrenaras con tu padre ya que el es un experto en la catana, Mukuro no creo que necesites entrenamiento pero aun asi, te puedes apañar con tus subordinados, Hibari tu entrenaras con Dino es el jefe de una de las familias mas fieles a la nuestra, su especialidad es el latigo y la velocidad, se le conoce como "caballo savaje" ,Tsuna tu entrenaras con migo, iremos a la montaña de la muerte, si teneis algo que objetar que sea rápido, ya que hoy mismo empezamos" Dijo serio, todos negamos con la cabeza, Reborn sonrió de medio lado, después Basil nos miró y hablo.

Basil – "Bien chicos los anillos los debéis llevar en el cuello, hasta que tengáis las otras mitades, cada anillo elije a su dueño, asique estos brillan, y ya están destinados a vosotros, Mukuro tu serás el de la niebla, Hibari tu serás el de la nube, Hayato tu serás el de la tormenta, Ryo tu serás el del sol, Yamamoto tu serás el de la lluvia y por ultimo Tsuna tú serás el cielo, de momento nos falta el del rayo, que aún no ha aparecido pero no os preocupéis por eso, cuando consigais las otras partes os explicare lo que significa vuestro simbolo del anillo, ahora bien nosotros solo observaremos es decir otras tres personas y yo, cada uno de vosotros os enfrentareis a vuestro igual es decir nube contra nube etc. Las normas serán sencillas, si interferís en un combate seréis descalificados, y vuestros anillos serán suyos, por cierto aparte de mi también lo podéis observar a él" Dijo serio, apunto hacia fuera donde estaba un hombre rubio y musculoso, de ojos marrones, todas nuestras miradas se fijaron en él, él estaba abrazado a Nana, no me daba buena espina, Basil nos miró y continuo "Él es Lemitsu, y al igual que yo no podrá interferir" Dijo serio, mi mirada se dirigió a él con odio, asique ese era Lemitsu, sonreí de lado, mi cuerpo se tensó, tenía unas enormes ganas de estampar mi puño contra su cara, ese maldito abandono a Nana y ahora venía aquí como si nada hubiera pasado, me iba a levantar, pero unas manos me pararon, Mukuro me agarro de la cintura con fuerza, me sonroje un poco, al mirarlo vi como negaba con la cabeza, se acercó a mi oído y me susurro "No tengas prisa mi lindo conejito, espera a que la mujer se vaya y después haz lo que quieras fufufu", yo solo sonreí y asentí alegre, después de unas horas, Nana se fue de casa, nosotros estábamos esperando a que llegaran las "amistades" de Reborn, unos segundos después sentí unos pasos acercarse hacia donde nosotros, al alzar la mirada, me encontré con ese hombre, su mirada se clavaba en mí, al principio quise caerle bien, por miedo al rechazo de Nana pero eso ahora no me importaba demasiado sabía que Nana no me rechazaría, después de un minuto su mirada seguía clavada en mí, le mire con odio y le dije.

Tsuna – "Que miras tanto, me repugna tu asquerosa presencia, es mejor que te alejes de mi si no quieres desaparecer pero esta vez para siempre" Dije con la voz cargada de odio, no soportaba a ese hombre, ni siquiera le dio una explicación a Nana, con qué derecho venia el a esta casa, este ya no era su lugar, y si pretendía quedarse, ya me encargaría yo de hacerle la existencia un infierno, no quiera ver a Nana sufrir, y estaba claro que este hombre la aria llorar, ahora cuando acabase esto seguro que se iba de nuevo, y Nana se sentiría triste, sin saber por qué su marido al que tanto quiere la abandona, su mirada se clavó en mí, parecía sorprendido, acerco su brazo a mi cabeza, como si me fuera a acariciar, vi como todos se ponían en posición de pelea, si ese hombre me tocaba un solo pelo, le rompería el brazo por tantos lados, que no sabrían ni por dónde empezar, cada vez se acercaba más, estaba por tocarme cuando algo lo detuvo, Reborn sujeto su mano con una fuerza brutal, se podía ver la fuerza ejercida, Lemitsu se retorció un poco, se soltó del agarre de Reborn y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, Reborn puso su mano sobre mi pelo y me acaricio con cuidado, yo estaba algo confuso, Reborn miro serio a Lemitsu y dijo.

Reborn– "Ni se te ocurra Lemitsu, no voy a permitir que pongas un dedo encima de MI pequeño impulsivo, no tienes el derecho y tampoco lo tendrás jamás, no mientras yo esté aquí, asique es mejor que desistas, porque si lo intentas de nuevo, te arrancare el brazo" Dijo serio y enfadado, la expresión de la cara de Reborn daba miedo, incluso yo sentí un escalofrió, Lemitsu trago seco y se sentó al lado de Basil, después de una hora llegaron los sujetos que nos iba a entrenar, antes de separarnos quedamos en que en una semana nos reuniríamos en el parque, cada uno se fue con su entrenador, menos Basil y Reborn que iban con migo, cada uno se fue por su lado sin esperar el horroroso entrenamiento que nos esperaba.


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo: 23 "Entrenamiento demencial, preparándose para la llegada de Varia"

"Con Tsuna, Basil y Reborn"

Después de la reunión cada uno nos fuimos por nuestro lado, salimos de casa y nos dirigimos a un lugar al que Reborn llamo "La montaña de la muerte" el nombre en sí, no me daba demasiada alegría que se diga, después de muchas horas de interminable camino, llegamos a unas montañas apartadas de todo un poco, no podía ni imaginar que entrenamiento me daría el espartano de Reborn, aunque con él vete a saber, Basil solo venía a observar, según el debía de informar sobre todos mis movimientos, así podría mejorar, o no sé que la verdad no le prestaba atencion, al unico al que observaba y escuchaba era a Reborn, mi entrenamiento seria con el asique para que prestar atención a lo ajeno, después de pasar por varios árboles, espinas y caminos hechos un desastre llegamos a una hermosa cascada, Reborn y Basil se sentaron en el suelo, Reborn me miro y me dijo.

Reborn – "Bien Tsuna, tu primer entrenamiento, será la resistencia física a cambios bruscos de temperatura, esto te servirá para soportar ataques de todo tipo de clima frio, viento, hielo, agua tormenta y de mas ahora, quítate todo menos la ropa interior y ponte bajo la cascada, estarás hay hasta que yo vea que es suficiente, hasta ese momento, no beberás, no comerás y no hablaras, así aprenderás a mantener la calma ya que eso también te hace falta" Dijo serio, yo solo le mire como si estuviera loco, hacia un frio impresionante, fuera del agua estaríamos a unos cinco grados, pues imagina dentro, mi mirada decía "Ni de coña", ante mi negativa Reborn sonrió de medio lado, saco un revolver y me apunto a la cabeza, eso significaba lo haces si o si, suspire resignado, no me quedaba más opción, me quite todo menos los calzoncillos y me puse bajo el agua, estaba helada, sentía mi cuerpo entumecido, después de aproximadamente una hora sentía mis músculos tensos, se sentían como agujas clavadas en la piel, no podía ni moverme, mi cuerpo temblaba, pero jamás me rendiría, ya vería Leone se iba a tragar sus palabras, Leone me miró fijamente, y me dijo.

Reborn – "Muy bien, lo haces bien, ahora llega la segunda fase, escúchame bien, Basil está en lo alto de la cascada, el lanzara objetos y tu NO podrás destruirlos, tendrás que esquivarlos, tienes prohibido usar las manos, y además tendrás que estar en calma no te alteres, tu solo esquiva y mantente tranquilo" Dijo sonriendo divertido, ese maldito lo estaba disfrutando, respire hondo y asentí, como bien dije antes yo no iba a ceder, después de cinco minutos empezaron a caer cosas, desde rocas hasta cuchillos y balas de cañón, y yo solo podía esquivar, me estaba empezando a enfadar, pero recordé lo que Reborn dijo, respire unas cuantas veces y me calme, tenía que hacer lo que el decía, si con eso mejoraba en algo, además seguro que Reborn tenía sus motivos para hacer este tipo de entrenamiento, después de unas cuatro horas me sentía cansado hasta la saciedad, tenía pequeñas heridas en el cuerpo, pero debido al frio las sentía como si fueran fuego abrasando mi piel, Reborn se me quedo mirando un rato y después me dijo que saliera del agua, me dio un sándwich que devore, y me dijo.

Reborn – "Muy bien pequeñajo, veo que eres obstinado como tú solo, eso me gusta, que no te rindas y que de vez en cuando me obedezcas, ahora ponte solo la camisa, te vendare los ojos y cuando llegamos a nuestro destino te diré tu siguiente prueba" Dijo sonriendo con maldad y diversión, ese maldito me iba a torturar estaba seguro.

Llevábamos unas tres horas caminando, yo no veía nada, era frustrante, además me estaba clavando las ramas en los pies y las zarzas magullaban mi piel, en estos momentos deseaba que todo ardiera, maldito bosque, maldito Reborn, solo podía maldecir hasta el aire, al fin después de tanto andar a vete a saber dónde, nos paramos, Reborn me destapo los ojos, y la verdad no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, Reborn y Basil me miraron, Reborn sonrió perversamente y dijo.

Reborn – "Bien mi "Queridisimo" pequeño, aquí nos separamos, Basil y yo nos iremos y tú tienes una semana para salir del bosque, no tendrás agua, comida, o ropa excepto la camisa, tendrás que usar tu capacidad para salir de aquí antes de ese tiempo, que será cuando todos nos reunamos, a y tienes totalmente prohibido usar cualquier tipo de llama, solo podrás usar tu cuerpo o cualquier piedra que veas por ahí, ahora si te dejo, pásalo bien." Dijo divertido, por una razon que no sabia mis mejillas se pusieron rojas, ese tono que uso me puso los pelos de punta, sacudi esos pensamientos fuera, después de decie eso se fue, el muy maldito me dejo en medio de ningún lado, sin nada, desgraciado, cuando lo viera de nuevo todas las llamas que no podría usar aquí, se las comería el, solo podía maldecirlo, respire hondo y decidí que lo mejor era explorar un poco el terreno, cogí una piedra y me puse en marcha, menos mal que tenía algo de sentido de la orientación, mi mirada se hizo decidida no iba a rendirme, no paso ni una hora cuando me encontré con un jabalí enorme, enserio era gigante, solo podía maldecir mi suerte, seguro que Reborn lo tenía todo planeado, respire hondo y me lance contra él, al menos no me faltaría comida, algo bueno había en todo esto, me puse en pose de ataque no sabía cómo iba a tumbar a semejante bestia, el jabalí cojio carrerilla y se lanzo contra mi, por poco y me aplasta, el jabali bufo un poco, esque se creía toro o que, cuando se lanzo de nuevo contra mi aprobeche eso y me subi sobre el, ya tenia el primer movimiento echo, el maldito cerdo se movia muchisimo, tenia que agarrarme con fuerza a su pelaje o me daria la hostia del siglo contra el suelo, después de subir por su lomo, llege a su cuello, esta era mi oportunidad, salte sobre su cabeza con fuerza, cuando se tambaleo, volvi a saltar dandole un talonazo en la nuca, este al fin cayo al suelo, el cerdo estaba KO pero no muerto, me acerque a el, le pedi perdon y le desgarre el cuello, despues le saque algo de carne e hice una fogata, ya era de noche y hacia frio, se me ocurrio una idea, me acerque al jabali, y le empeze a quitar la piel, con esa me hice una especie de botas, unos guates y unos pantalones mal hechos pero al menos ya no tenia frio, me acerque a la fogata, la apague y ,me suvi a un arbol, al menos en las alturas no tendria que preocuparme por bestias, cerre los ojos y me quede inmediatamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté bien pronto, o eso creía ya que el sol estaba saliendo, tenía que darme prisa y encontrar un camino, odiaba este maldito bosque, baje del árbol, comí un poco y me puse en marcha, después de unas horas ya estaba más que arto, entre ramas, zarzas, tierra y animales, me estaba empezando a poner de los nervios, después de caminar una hora tenia la sensación de ir en círculos, al haber ido con los ojos vendados estaba totalmente desorientado y no recordaba el camino, suspire resignado y seguí adelante, al final llegue a un pequeño acantilado, con todas las fuerzas posibles me sujete de una piedra y empecé a escalar, mis piernas brazos, manos y pies estaban algo heridos, las rocas eran puntiagudas y resbalaban bastante, después de media hora de escalada llegue arriba, al llegar alce la vista, al hacerlo me fije en que el paisaje era muy bonito, pero no había tiempo de observar, camine unas cuantas horas y encontré un puente, lo cruce feliz de la vida, pero a mitad de camino el puente se cayó, mientras caía me agarre a unas rocas, mis manos sangraban muchísimo, pero al menos no había muerto con la caída, puse los pies en el suelo y empecé a caminar a paso lento, después de unos minutos algo me rozo la mejilla y me hizo sangre, al mirar lo que fue me quede algo confuso, un cuchillo, pero que hacía eso ahí y quien lo había lanzado, no pude pensar mucho oí un pequeño silbido, por puro instinto me tire contra el suelo y dos segundos después dos enormes troncos chocaron entre sí, ahora ya tenía claro quien fue, seguro que ese desgraciado puso trampas por todo el bosque, aunque claro encontrarlas significaba que iba por un buen camino.

La semana paso rápido y después de esquivar lanzas, bolas cuchillos, troncos barras de acero, animales y de más estúpidas trampas, por fin llegue a la salida del bosque, al salir respire con ganas, estaba hecho un desastre, iba semi desnudo lleno de cortes y heridas y con un aura que gritaba "aléjate o muere" camine un poco y con una sola idea en mi cabeza "Iba a despedazar al desgraciado de Reborn Wajajaja" así me dirigí a casa donde los demás, esperaban ansiosos mi llegada y con ello el comienzo de los combates.


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo: 24 "El encuentro con Varia, comienzan las elecciones"

"Casa de Tsuna"

Llegue a casa, me sentía como un zombie, me dolian lugares que no sabia ni que tenia, me fui derecho al sofa y me tumbe, queria dormir un ratito, en plena fase de casi sueño, escuche la puerta, al alzar la cabeza del sofa, casi me muero de la risa, eran todos mis amigos, lo que era verdaderamente gracioso eran sus pintas, estaban echos polvo al igual que yo, pareciamos vagabundos que habian asaltado una casa, sin aguantarme mas me rei como un loco, todos me miraron extrañados pero tambien se rieron, se acercaron a la sala y se sentaron junto a mi, Basil se puso en medio de la sala, nos dirijio una mirada seria y nos dijo.

Basil – "Bien chicos, ducharos y preparaos en una hora saldremos al parque una vez ahí comenzaran las batallas, nos explicaran todo lo que haga falta, Lemitsu nos alcanzara despues, ya que se ha ido con Nana, le ha ido a comprar unos boletos para un viaje asi ella no sabra nada de esto, ahora vamos Reborn y yo os esperaremos en el parque" Dicho eso se puso en pie y junto a Reborn, abandonaron la casa, yo mire a mis amigos y les sonreí con cariño, de verdad que eran únicos, no todo el mundo hace lo que ellos, es decir no es lo más normal que de un día para otro te venga un tío con sonrisa de desquiciado y te diga "Vais a ser guardianes del jefe de la mafia más poderosa" y tú te quedes tan tranquilo, Reborn y sus métodos tiránicos, cada uno de ellos se fueron levantando, me abrazaron y abandonaron la casa con una sonrisa, yo me sentía feliz y triste, tenía miedo de perderlos, a mí esto de los anillos me daba igual, pero lucharía con dientes y garras, no iba a dejar que me los quitaran por el capricho de un viejo y su estúpido nieto, con una sonrisa de lado me dirigí a mi habitación, me metí en la ducha y me puse a meditar, últimamente mis emociones eran inestables, recuerdos que no querían volvían a mí, necesitaba ayuda, si esa persona seguiría viva seguro que sabría que decirme, tenía miedo de mí mismo, y si un día atacaba a mis amigos, si o si tenía que encontrar a alguien que me estabilizara, sabía que mis guardianes al igual que Reborn no podrían hacerlo, por mucho que los quisiera o ellos me quisieran a mí, no podían alcanzar esas emociones tan oscuras, Nana si podía, pero no quiera meterla en esto, ella no debía saber nada, si lo supiera se le rompería el corazón y yo no deseaba verla llorar, por una razón que desconozco no soportaba ver a las mujeres llorar, en especial las cálidas como Nana, sentía que tenía que ver con algo del pasado pero al igual que muchos de mis recuerdos estos no llegaban claros a mí, ni siquiera podía recordar la cara o la voz de mi madre, que triste, quitando esos pensamientos lejos de mí, Salí de la ducha y me vestí, llevaba una camisa larga y suelta de color negro con hombros caídos, unos pantalones cortos y unas deportivas, mi pelo lo ate con unos pedazos de vendas dejando sueltos varios mechones, me mire al espejo y me reí, con el pelo tan largo parecía una chica, pero no me lo podía cortar, le prometí a alguien que no lo aria, claro que al igual que otras veces no recordaba a quien se lo prometí, Salí de mi habitación, baje las escaleras y me fui rumbo al parque.

"En el parque"

Después de media hora llegue al parque, al hacerlo me di cuenta de que todos estaban allí tanto guardianes como algunos entrenadores, aunque solo estaban Dino y Coronello, al mirar a ambos mi vista se clavó en Coronello, a pesar de su extravagancia al vestir, es decir quién iba por ahí con una metralleta vestido de militar, suspire y me fije en sus ojos, por alguna razón los ojos de color azul me atraían, eran como el mar, aunque el color que más me gustaba era el color morado o violeta, cuando veía unos ojos de ese color me quedaba estúpido sin razón aparente, suspire un poco y avance, al hacerlo me puse a su lado y empezamos a hablar de nuestros entrenamientos, la verdad es que todos sufrimos tortura, aunque los que más Kyoya y yo, ya que fuimos entrenados por el mismo monstruo de sonrisa torcida, estábamos hablando amenamente cuando vimos a unas personas extrañas, en nuestra derecha habían unas chicas completamente idénticas, seguro que eran gemelas eran altas, de pelo violeta y por alguna razón, sus ojos estaban tapados con un antifaz, que pasaba con la gente y su gusto de vestir, arriba en lo alto del parque se observaban a siete personas, seguro que esos sujetos eran los de Varia, las mujeres nos miraron a todos y dijeron.

Chicas – "Somos el jurado de estas batallas, las normas son sencillas, quien quede inconsciente, o bien le roben el anillo será el perdedor, quien interfiera en las batallas también será descalificado, esas son las normas sin más presentaos y a continuación determinaremos el orden de las batallas". Dicho estos ellos bajaron y empezaron a presentarse.

Chico – "Pedazo de basuras yo soy Xanxus el jefe de varia, poseedor de la mitad del anillo del cielo, y os pienso aplastar como los gusanos que sois" Dijo con arrogancia y prepotencia, el hombre era alto y guapo, con unas marcas como de quemaduras en su cara, era musculoso, con los ojos rojos y con el pelo negro, sus armas eran dos pistolas, yo le devolví la sonrisa y le conteste.

Tsuna – "La única basura eres tú, además eres basura artificial, mi nombre es Tsuna, soy poseedor de la mitad del anillo del cielo y el que te ara tragar tus palabras una a una chico-mono" Dije con arrogancia y veneno, si ese gorila creía que me iba a ganar lo llevaba crudo, sus pistolas no me daban miedo alguno, yo solo llevaba unos guantes como arma, yo no necesitaba estúpidas armas para hacer que alguien se intimidara, nuestras miradas chocaron, se veía la hostilidad que teníamos el uno por el otro, un minuto después otro de ellos hablo.

Chico – "VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, mi nombre es squalo panda de bastardos, soy la mano derecha de esa mierda de jefe de ahí, soy poseedor de la mitad del anillo de la lluvia y os matare a todos" Dijo un chico de pelo azul claro y largo, era alto y ya lo había visto antes era el sujeto con el que Basil se había enfrentado, sus armas eran las espadas, Yamamoto le miro con su mirada del tigre y le contesto.

Yamamoto – "Mi nombre es Yamamoto, soy sin lugar a dudas la persona que más quiere a Tsuna, soy el poseedor de la mitad del anillo de la lluvia, y el único que morirá aquí serás tú, no pondrás una mano encima de Tsuna eso tenlo claro desgraciado" Dijo serio, me daba algo de intranquilidad ver a Yamamoto de esa manera, él lo noto, me miro y sonrió como siempre, yo solo le devolví la sonrisa aliviado, esta batalla seria igualada, ambos tenían espadas, se miraban con odio puro, después de un minutos le siguió el siguiente.

Chico – "ushishishi mi nombre es Belphegor plebeyos, soy un príncipe y soy poseedor de la mitad del anillo de la tormenta ushishishi os arrodillareis ante mi plebeyos y tú conejo hermoso te convertirás en mi princesa ushishishi" Dijo un chico de estatura mediana, su pelo era rubio, llevaba una corona en el pelo y sus ojos eran tapados por el pelo, su sonrisa era espeluznante y ante lo de "princesa" sentí un escalofrió intenso, sus armas eran los cuchillos, las dagas y muchos tipos de armas punzantes, Hayato le miro con fuego en los ojos y le contesto.

Hayato – "Yo soy Hayato, al único al que respetare será a Tsuna-sama, príncipe de pacotilla, soy poseedor de la mitad del anillo de la tormenta, y antes de que pongas una de tus asquerosas manos sobre Tsuna-sama te hare volar en pedazos" Dijo serio, yo solo le sonreí Hayato sí que me sorprendía a veces, esta batalla sería muy complicada ya que Hayato al poseer dinamitas y el otro armas arrojadizas, sería una batalla de estrategias y no sabía que esperar solo confiaría en Hayato, un minuto después otro más se presentó.

Chico – "Hola soy gola, poseedor de la mitad del anillo de la nube, y seré el vencedor" Dijo un robot, enserio era una maquina por lo que sus armas eran todo su cuerpo, mire a Kyoya y este tenía una sonrisa que echaba para atrás, cuando se ponía en ese plan era mejor alejarse.

Hibari – "Mi nombre es Hibari para los herbívoros como vosotros, soy poseedor de la mitad del anillo de la niebla, y "Morderé hasta la muerte", a quien sea que intente vencerme, no dejare que una chatarra con patas me venza" Dijo arrogante, en esta batalla, no sabía quién ganaría es decir ese tal Gola era un arma andante, y Kyoya solo tenía sus tonfas, tenía miedo por Kyoya, el me miro y me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, cuando se ponía en ese plan me daban ganas de lanzarme a él y abrazarle como a un peluche, ahora el siguiente avanzo y se presentó.

Chico – "Mi nombre es Mammon, soy poseedor de la mitad del anillo de la niebla y mis ilusiones os sumergirán en el mundo de la desesperación" Dijo con tono frio, era un chico alto, con una capucha completa, enserio no se podía ver más allá de sus labios y unas pequeñas marcas como de un tatuaje en la cara, que chico más misterioso, Mukuro puso una de sus sonrisas y le contesto.

Mukuro – "Fufufufu mi nombre es Mukuro, soy poseedor de la mitad del anillo de la niebla, y ten por seguro que si es por mi conejito el único que se sumergira el la desesperacion seras tu" Dijo serio, cuando Mukuro se ponia en ese plan se veia muy maduro, claro que eso le duraba poco, me miro y me sonrio divertido, esta batalla seria un misterio total por ambas partes, ahora tocaba el ultimo, puesto que aun no teniamos al guardian del rayo ellos tampoco presentaron al suyo, despues el ultimo dio un paso adelante y hablo.

Chico – "Holaaaaaa mis amores, mi nombre es Lussuria, soy poseedor de la mitad del anillo del sol, espero que tengamos un combate amistoso" Dijo amable, era un chico alto de piel clara, sus ojos eran semi grises y su pelo era multi color entre verde y rojo, sus armas eran los puños, era boxeador al igual que Ryohei, yo solo me sorprendí, es decir que hacía alguien como el, con gente como esa, se veía que era una buena persona, Ryohei dio un paso adelante y se presentó.

Ryohei – "Hola al EXTREMO, mi nombre es Ryohei, soy poseedor de la mitad del anillo del sol, espero que nuestra batalla sea EXTREMAMENTE entretenida" Dijo con su típico tono alegre, yo me reí un poco su ánimo era contagioso, al igual que otros su batalla seria de un igual a igual, las gemelas se acercaron a nosotros y hablaron.

Chicas – "La primera batalla será entre los poseedores del anillo del sol, será mañana al despuntar el alba os estaremos esperando" Dicho esto ambas se fueron, después de un tenso momento Varia también se fue, nosotros también nos fuimos a nuestra casa, esa noche dormiríamos todos juntos, al llegar quedamos dormidos al instante, todos desparramados por el suelo, yo reí un poco y me dormí esperando con ansias que llegase el mañana y acabar con esto de una vez por todas.


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo: 26 "Combate doloroso, cuando el cielo llora"

"Casa de Tsuna"

Me sentía algo incómodo, rememore un poco el día de ayer y recordé las presentaciones y de mas, además de que todos dormimos en el suelo, ahora que me fijaba mejor, ya entendía el porqué de mi incomodidad, Yamamoto tenía su cara pegada a la mía, Mukuro me agarraba de la cintura, Kyoya me abrazaba por el cuello, Hayato agarraba mis piernas, la cabeza de Reborn estaba sobre mi estómago, el único que se libraba era Ryohei que estaba por ahí desperdigado, durmiendo a pata ancha, me daba envidia el ahí tan pancho y yo aquí apretujado, como si fuera un peluche o algo, la verdad no me quejaba tanto, me sentía cálido y reconfortado, como si me estuvieran protegiendo, pero la incomodidad era sofocante, casi no podía ni mover las pestañas, carraspee un poco para ver si así despertaban pero nada, dormían como troncos, incluso Kyoya que se despertaba con el vuelo de una mosca, después de unos cinco minutos seguían sin reaccionar, tenía que despertarlos o llegaríamos tarde a el primer combate, tenía que pensar en algo asique se me ocurrió una idea, cogí aire y grite a todo pulmón, ellos casi saltaron del susto, al fin me liberaron de esa prisión de brazos, suspire aliviado, me gire un poco y vi sus expresiones, se veían tan monos recién levantados, que no pude evitarlo, me lance a abrazarlos uno por uno, una vez terminada mi demostración de amor mañanero, me acerque a Ryohei, seguía profundamente dormido, Coronello se acercó a su oído y le grito "Levántate al EXTREMO o llegaremos EXTREMADAMENTE tarde, Kora", dicho y hecho, Ryohei se levantó y se fue corriendo como si la vida le fuera en ello, mire la puerta y suspire, mi mirada choco con la de Coronello y me puse nervioso, no me daba miedo ni nada, solo era que tenia la sensación de ahogarme en sus ojos, eran tan azules, como los de aquella persona, por un momento me sentí decaído, si yo hubiera sido más fuerte, el estaría aquí, si hubiera podido sacar mi poder, el seguiría sonriendo, decidí alejar esos pensamientos de mí cabeza, me aleje de Coronello y me fui a dar una ducha, estar cerca de ese sujeto no me traía nada bueno, menos mal que cuando todo acabara se iría, aproximadamente cinco minutos después Salí de la ducha, me vestí con un Niki largo y un pantalón corto, me deje el pelo suelto y me calce, baje las escaleras y fui hacia la cocina, vi que estaban todos, excepto Nana, suspire algo triste, me preguntaba que era amar y ser amado, porque Nana sonreía a ese malnacido después de todo, acaso el amor volvía a las personas estúpidas, o simplemente les nublaba el juicio, si era así yo jamás quisiera enamorarme, tenia bien claro mis metas y objetivos, no dejaría que nada me sacara de eso, cogí una caja de cereales y me puse a comer, estaba muy metido en mis pensamientos, pensaba cosas absurdas como por ejemplo, como se sentía cuando ibas a jugar, como se sentía el ir a una feria, tener recuerdos de tu infancia, yo ni siquiera sabía quién era, mas a allí de Tsuna, no sabía quién era yo, que era mi poder, porque yo tenía que ser jefe, cual era mi verdadero nombre, quien era yo, estaba tan confundido que poco a poco me hundía en una espiral de preguntas sin respuestas, era como un circulo infinito, para mi desgracia nadie podía responderme, ni siquiera yo mismo, me sentía tan patético, a veces dudaba de mi propia existencia y el sentido de esta, si no fuera por Nana yo no sería nada y ahora ese tal Lemitsu la apartaba de mí, quien se creía que era ese maldito, mi rabia por el crecía a al grado, que temía un día matarlo, no por el sino por Nana, suspire resignado, era mejor dejar de pensar en ese tipo de cosas y centrarse en las batallas, termine de desayunar, al fijarme a mi alrededor, me di cuenta de que todos estaban en la puerta, estaba tan metido en mí, que no preste atención a nada mas, después les pediría perdón, por no escucharlos, me levante y a paso lento me dirigí a la puerta todas las miradas se centraron en mí, me miraban preocupados, yo solo les mire y les sonreí para calmarlos, ellos parecieron entender y me sonrieron de vuelta, seguro que todo el estrés que tenia se debía a esto de las batallas, salimos todos juntos y nos dirigimos al parque.

"En el parque"

Después de unos minutos llegamos al parque, al llegar me fije en que no solo estaba Ryo si no también Varia, las chicas todavía no habían llegado, faltaba al menos dos horas para la lucha, decidí acercarme a Varia y tener una "conversación", necesitaba distraerme un poquito, mis amigos estaban a lo suyo peleando como siempre, era impresionante la energía que llegaban a tener, los quería tanto, me acerque a Xanxus y decidí provocarle un poquito.

Tsuna – "Hola gorila, como llevas eso de las batallas, ya te ha entrado el miedo", Dije divertido, quería ver su capacidad de soportar burlas, Xanxus me envió una mirada envenenada y me respondió.

Xanxus – "A quien llamas Gorila eh Basura, el único que debería tener miedo eres tú" Dijo enfadado, yo me reí internamente, sí que era fácil de provocar, Xanxus era como una bestia, parecido a Ken, al recordarlo me sentí algo triste por saber que no estaba conmigo, Xanxus me miro como una fiera, su frente choco con la mía casi como un cabezazo, ambos teníamos una batalla con la mirada, si pudiéramos nos lanzaríamos el uno al cuello del otro, iba a seguir provocando pero alguien nos interrumpió.

Squalo – "VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, pequeña basura, deja a la mierda del jefe en paz, no ves que se puede contagiar de algo" Dijo arrogante, a mí me dio un tic en el ojo, mi atención se fue hacia el dejando de lado a Xanxus, este parecía algo molesto, pero no le di demasiada importancia, sonreí de lado algo travieso y le conteste.

Tsuna – "Are are, yo no tengo nada contagioso, no será que estas celosa, chica plana de cara fea, no te ofendas nee" Dije divertido, vi como su cuerpo soltaba una peligrosa aura oscura, estos Varia sí que se enfadaban por nada, me miro con rabia mal contenía y me dijo "A quien llamas chica eh mocoso", se podía ver su enfado, nos retamos con la mirada, yo solo podía sonreír con diversión, iba a seguir a lo mío, pero aparecieron las gemelas raras esas y nos dijeron que las siguiéramos, caminamos por unos cinco minutos, llegamos a una especie de instituto abandonado, las gemelas nos dirigieron a un patio de atrás, al llegar vimos un cuadrilátero con rejas montado, ese sería el lugar de encuentro de Ryohei, todos le miramos y le deseamos suerte, se subió al cuadrilátero, su contrincante Lussuria también subió, poco después las gemelas hablaron.

Chicas – "Bien ya conocéis las reglas, pero las explicaremos de nuevo, quien se apodere del anillo gana, o quien quede inconsciente pierde, está prohibido intervenir, si alguien se mete será descalificado sin más que decir que comience el combate".

Ding, Ding, Ding, sonó la campana que daba el inicio del combate, ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque, Ryohei se lanzó con fuerza contra Lussuria, el esquivo el ataque, era realmente rápido, incluso a mí me costaba seguir sus pasos, Ryohei intentaba darle, pero esquivaba una y otra vez, mientras Ryohei estaba cansado y sudoroso, Lussuria estaba fresco como una lechuga, Lussuria puso una sonrisa confiada y empezó a dar un combo de puñetazos y patadas, todos y cada uno de ellos le dieron, Lussuria encendió unos focos gigantes, estos daban muchísimo calor, haciendo que Ryohei se ralentizará y viera poco, Coronello observaba detenidamente el combate, parecía esperar algo, Ryohei se levantó del suelo y golpeo en la cara a Lussuria, este cayó al suelo, Ryohei alzo el brazo y golpeo el aire con fuerza, Coronello sonrió satisfecho, yo no entendía nada, hasta que vi como los focos se reventaban uno a uno, claro uso la fuerza del aire para destruirlos, no sabía que Ryoheifuera tan fuerte, la verdad es que estaba muy orgulloso de él, Lussuria golpeo con fuerza a Ryohei y le tiro al suelo, yo me preocupe un poco, Coronello le miró fijamente y le grito "Vamos levántate, que diría tu hermana, si te viera así como un perdedor, como alguien que se rinde Kora", Grito ahora entendía muchas cosas, Ryohei luchaba por su hermana, para protegerla y cuidarla al igual que yo con Nana, el no quería que ella viera esas cosas, en ese momento me sentí muy orgulloso de él, Ryohei se levantó y con una fuerza sobre humana, le dio un puñetazo en la rodilla a Lussuria, este se dobló del dolor y cayó al suelo, el combate había terminado, Lussuria tenía la rodilla partida y eso para un boxeador era el fin del combate, vi como Lussuria se arrastraba y se ponía en pie, estaba muy nervioso y asustado, sentía mucha pena por él, porque se esforzaba tanto, mi respuesta llego en menos de un segundo, cuando Lussuria se puso en pie, uno de sus compañeros, aquel llamado Gola, le disparo en la espalda, vi como Lussuria caía a cámara lenta, las hermanas dieron como vencedor a Ryohei pero esta victoria me supo amarga, mi flequillo tapaba mis ojos iba a saber qué pasaba ahí, di unos pasos adelante, Reborn me quiso detener pero le aparte de mí con brusquedad, con una mirada llena de odio mire a Gola y le pregunte.

Tsuna – "Porque, porque lo has hecho, acaso no era un amigo, no era tu compañero, porque le atacas, deberías protegerlo" Gruñí con furia, se supone que los amigos se protegían, se supone que se querían como mis amigos y yo, como confiar en alguien si te encontrabas con esto, Gola me miro y me respondió.

Gola – "Es sencillo, las armas que se han roto son inútiles, no hay amigos ni compañeros, él no puede luchar por eso ya no sirve para nada y debe abandonar este mundo, no necesitamos basura" Dijo sin expresión, ellos eran como Verde, usaban a las personas los muy desgraciados, sin poder controlarme, golpee con fuerza el cuadrilátero haciéndolo trizas, vi como mis amigos al igual que Varia me miraban sorprendidos, sentía deseos de matar a Varia, ellos solo eran escoria al igual que verde, ellos eran los que sobraban en este mundo, sentí como la oscuridad me devoraba, el suelo se hacía trizas, mis ojos se volvían oscuros y mi sonrisa, se hacía demente por segundos, los iba a matar a ellos y a quien se pusiera en medio, Reborn me intento agarrar, pero una columna de llamas le impidió el paso, mi cuerpo se movía errante, como si se moviera por un impulso de locura, estaba cerca de Varia, acabaría con ellos de una buena vez, así no habrían mas combates, reí con locura y dije "JAJAJAJA NEE QUE PATETICAS PERSONAS, TEÑIRE EL CIELO CON EL ROJO DE VUESTRA SANGRE", me lance a ellos como un lobo de presa, mis amigos se tiraron sobre mí y me empujaron al suelo, yo expandí mis llamas, sabía que se estaban quemando, pero no me soltaban, y yo no podía parar, por fuera era yo, pero por dentro caía en un pozo oscuro, no podía oír ni sentir nada, sabia de su angustia, gire la cabeza, y mis ojos chocaron con unos de color violeta, su mirada se veía tímida y pacífica, estaba lejos y solo vi su mirada, pero por una extraña razón mis llamas se fueron, y mi corazón se sintió en calma por unos momentos, sentía tanta paz que mis ojos se cerraban, no sabía a quién pertenecía, esa mirada, pero le agradecería algún día, sonreí con calma y mis ojos se cerraron, sentí como Kyoya me cargaba con cuidado, me acurruque a él y me quede dormido a veces él se portaba bien pero solo a veces.

Chicas – "Bien el siguiente combate, será entre los guardianes del anillo del rayo, Sera a las cinco de la tarde, sed puntuales" Dicho esto ambas se fueron al igual que varía, Reborn y nosotros nos fuimos a casa a descansar, mañana ya pensaríamos que hacer ya que no poseíamos a un guardián del rayo.


	26. Chapter 26

Lo siento por tardar en subirlo, ando con problemas de internet T_T

Lambo Occ

Este capitulo me salio algo largo siento mucho si os aburre.

Espero que disfruteis y gracias por leer n.n

P.D: Feliiiiiiiiiiiiiz 2015 n.n

* * *

><p>Capitulo: 26 "La aparición del rayo, choque de relámpagos, el cielo se comienza a romper"<p>

"Casa de Tsuna"

Me sentía mareado y con nauseas, recordaba el combate de Lussuria, tenía ganas de llorar, sabía que él era un enemigo, pero se veía que era una persona amable, como pudieron hacerle eso, quienes eran ellos para decir tales atrocidades, ese tal Gola me las pagaría todas juntas, acaso no tenían corazón, anteponían unos estúpidos anillos a la vida de sus amigos, esos sujetos eran monstruos, se trataban como armas, entonces para que gobernar, solo querían poder y seguramente después se matarían los unos a los otros, ellos no eran diferentes a Verde, si yo ascendía al poder ¿me volvería como ellos?, sentía un revoltijo de emociones, vale que eran enemigos, pero eran seres humanos, todos tenían derecho a vivir, eso me dijo Nana, pero aunque fuera así yo contradecía eso de vez en cuando, Nana vivía en un mundo diferente, sin preocupaciones ni tristezas, en el mundo real las cosas son diferentes, las personas se hieren las unas a las otras, se traicionan y se venden como si fueran perros, lo sé por experiencia, cuando alguien retorcido se fija en ti es capaz de comprarte y el que te encuentre, es capaz de venderte, la humanidad es un asco, empezaba a dudar de todo, de mis emociones, de mí mismo, cuando empecé a trastornarme de este modo, deseaba gritar, llorar y desaparecer por un tiempo, cerré un poco los ojos y un recuerdo fugaz surco mi mente.

_Me había escapado, por fin era libre, corría desesperado tenía miedo, miedo de que Verde me encontrara, si lo hacía seria mi fin, corría por las calles descalzo y con heridas, las personas pasaban de largo ni siquiera me dirigían la mirada, eran unos hipócritas los adultos eran basura, ande un poco más y me quede paralizado, en frente de mi habían unos guardias, guardias que servían a Verde, estos iban poniendo carteles, una vez que se fueron me acerque con sigilo, en los carteles ponía "Se busca experimento perdido, se ofrece una suma desorbitada de dinero", Salí corriendo a todo lo que mis pequeñas piernas daban, llegue a un callejón, ahí vi cosas horribles, personas en los huesos, heridos, muertos, con caras de locos, que clase de mundo era ese, acaso el laboratorio era un lugar mejor que el mundo externo, me sentía desfallecer, el cielo se veía nublado y cuando menos lo espere se puso a llover con fuerza, camine a paso lento entre callejones sucios y desolados, me acerque a un lugar solitario, el paisaje era extraño, árboles muertos, el suelo algo roto, columpios oxidados, el lugar era solitario, tenía miedo de ser encontrado, me escondí debajo de un banco y comencé a llorar, que sería de mi ahora, donde iría, no tenia donde ir, no había lugar para mí en este mundo, siempre desee ser libre, y ahora que lo era me sentía atrapado, oí a lo lejos unos pasos, me acurruque aun mas rezando para que no me encontraran, esas personas se acercaban cada vez más, uno era un hombre alto, la otra sombra no la podía ver, la sombra más pequeña se quedó algo alejada, el hombre se agacho, se puso a mi altura, alce la mirada, mis ojos chocaron con unos de un hermoso color azul, eran como el mismísimo mar, me daba la sensación de que podía perderme dentro de ellos, con algo de miedo le hable._

_Tsuna – "Se…Señor vas a ¿ven…venderme?" Mi voz se rompía por momentos, estaba claro que ese hombre me entregaría, quien no querría dinero fácil, contrario a lo que pensé que aria, el hombre me acerco a su cuerpo y me abrazo con fuerza, quería escapar, desde que ellos tres se fueron, nadie me volvió a abrazar, después de unos segundos me agarre a él, como si fuera lo último que aria, el hombre sonrió un poco, me cogió en brazos y me dijo._

_Hombre – "Tranquilo pequeño, ya paso todo, tu junto a - os vendréis conmigo, yo os cuidare y protegeré" Dijo con la voz dulce, la sombra pequeña parecía sonreír con ganas, pero no la veía, no pude oír su nombre, el hombre me pego a él y poco después, me quede dormido tranquilamente, sabiendo que al despertar estaría protegido._

Desperté tranquilamente, últimamente los recuerdos me atacaban, cada vez más, por eso ya casi ni me asustaba, me levante de la cama, seguro que Kyoya me dejo en ella, me levante sin prisa, al fin y al cabo hasta la tarde no comenzaría el combate, y claro nosotros seguíamos sin guardián, me revolví el pelo con exasperación, suspire derrotado y me fui a la ducha, después de unos diez minutos salí, me puse un pantalón corto y un niqui de manga corta, me peine un poco y baje a desayunar, al bajar me encontré con todos en la cocina, les salude y me senté a desayunar, desayune solo un vaso de leche, tenía el estómago revuelto, al acabar nos fuimos a la sala, seguramente Leone, nos hablaría sobre el guardián del rayo, antes de que nadie dijera nada, Mukuro me agarro del brazo y me tiro encima de él, caí sentado entre medio de sus piernas, Mukuro me agarro de la cintura con fuerza y apoyo su cabeza sobre mi hombro, sentirlo tan cerca me ponía algo nervioso, Mukuro me conocía bien, después de unos segundos de silencio suspiro en mi oreja y me dijo.

Mukuro – "Mi amado conejito, que sucede, la forma en la que te comportaste ayer no es propia de ti, tú eres alguien cariñoso, que pone la vida de las personas sobre la suya propia, tu amas la vida, la valoras como nadie lo aria, mi conejito yo te amo, y por eso odio verte sufrir dime que te pasa" Su voz sonaba cariñosa y preocupada, él dijo que me amaba, pero de qué forma, que era yo para él, sentía mi corazón acelerado, nadie me dijo nunca que es amar, como se siente o que decir, Nana me dijo que hay muchos tipos de amor, el de hermanos, el de madre, el de amigos y otro tipo de amor mas, cuál era el suyo, al ver su mirada preocupada, decidí dejar de pensar en estupideces y le conteste.

Tsuna – "Lo que pasa es que no puedo creer, lo que paso con Lussuria es decir, sé que era enemigo, pero… lo que le han hecho, no tiene nombre, las personas no son objetos o armas, tu mejor que nadie sabe de lo que hablo Mukuro" Dije algo triste, me sentía algo nervioso, pero protegido, Mukuro iba a contestarme pero Kyoya no le dejo.

Hibari – "Escúchame bien Gatito, yo no te voy a dejar ir con el herbívoro cabeza de piña, no quiero que estés tan cerca de él, yo soy la nube, como tal soy egoísta y quiero al cielo para mí solo, gatito, yo destrozare a esa chatarra te juro que hare que page por hacerte sentir así" Dijo serio y cariñoso, en este momento me sentía querido, y protegido por todos, pero esa sensación de asfixia no se iba de mi pecho, algo horroroso iba a pasar, lo presentía, alce un poco los brazos y espere, Kyoya se acercó a mí y hundió su cabeza en mi pecho, me abrazo con fuerza, sin importarle la presencia de Mukuro, yo sabía lo que se sentía, cuando una persona casi desconocida te robaba a una persona querida o amada, era lo mismo que Lemitsu y Nana, por eso le devolví el abrazo con fuerza, Leone parecía algo enfadado, nos miró a todos y hablo.

Reborn – "Primero vosotros dos, sacar las manos de MI pequeñajo, es desagradable ver ese "Amor" que tenéis, si alguien lo debe consolar seré YO, que para algo VIVO CON EL, si no estáis de acuerdo me importa una mierda, me aréis caso sí o sí, segundo ahora mismo nos vamos al parque, aparecerá el guardián del rayo, estoy seguro" Sonrió de medio lado, me agarro de la cintura, y me saco de casa, que les pasa hoy a todos, acaso están tarados mentales.

Salimos de casa y Reborn me soltó, no di ni dos pasos cuando sentí una mano agarrarse a la mía, quien fuera, le iba a mandar a la mierda, ya estaba algo cansado de celos de niños, al girar un poco vi que era Yamamoto, las ganas de soltarle se fueron totalmente, Yamamoto pareció darse cuenta y enlazo sus dedos con los míos, yo me sentía feliz, el me sonrió y me susurro "Tsuna yo te protegeré de todo, aunque el mundo se ponga en contra, yo seré el que gane tu corazón", solo yo pude oírlo, al igual que antes sentía mi corazón latir frenético, estos idiotas que se creían para hacerme sentir así, a lo lejos oía cosas como "Amor EXTREMO", "Fufufu le arrancare los dedos uno por uno", "Ese herbívoro es sordo, el cielo es solo de la nube, le "Morderé hasta la muerte", "Estos chicos acaso están sordos, que ganas de sacar mi revolver jejeje", "Suelta a MI Tsuna-sama friki del beisbol", yo solo pude reír con ganas, no iba a soltar a Yamamoto, ahora mismo él era mi apoyo, después de una media hora de dolor de cabeza, llegamos al parque.

"En el parque"

Despues de una hora, al fin llegamos al parque, al llegar vimos que aún no había nadie, me solte con suavidad de Yamamoto y me fui a inspeccionar el sitio, despues de unos cinco minutos, me di cuenta de que todos estaban detrás de mi, una pequeña sonrisa surco mis labios, me hacia feliz saber que aunque ellos sabian que era fuerte, quisiseran estar hay para protejerme, llegamos de nuevo a ese lugar abandonado, entramos y subimos a la azotea, al hacerlo nos encontramos con Varia y con un hombre que nunca había visto, ese hombre era alto y musculoso, tenía el pelo negro y unas patillas enormes, llevaba un traje completamente negro, y unas especies de pararrayos, desde luego era un sujeto extraño, ignorando la presencia de Varia fui donde ese hombre y le pregunte.

Tsuna – "Disculpe señor, ¿Quién eres?" Dije amable, no podía tratarlo de malo, porque no lo conocía, y además no todos los varia eran malos, el ejemplo era Lussuria y quizás este hombre, solo sería un acompañante al igual que lo serían Ken y Chikusa si estuvieran aquí, contra mas pensaba en ellos, más triste me ponía, suspire un poco, el hombre me miro y me hablo.

Hombre – "Hola pequeña, mi nombre es Levi, soy fiel seguidor del jefe Xanxus, y soy poseedor de la mitad del anillo del rayo" Dijo tranquilo, mientras me revolvía un poco el pelo, sabía yo que tan malo no era, se veía serio, más bien una persona que moriría por su "jefe", me daba algo de pena saber que alguien como él estaba con Varia, le mire, sonreí con diversión y le conteste.

Tsuna – "Señor Levi, aunque mi apariencia diga lo contrario, soy un chico, mi nombre es Tsuna y soy poseedor de la mitad del anillo del cielo, y ellos son mis amigos, encantado" Dije algo divertido, enserio que si no fuera por esa promesa, me cortaba el pelo, o llevaría un cartel que dijera "Chico", en letras gigantes, me acerque a él y le extendí la mano, el pareció dudar un poco, pero despues apretó mi mano, yo sonreí, mis amigos me miraban confundidos, es que no podía ser amable por una vez, no siempre estaba en plan "Fastidiar a Varia", unos minutos despues de presentarnos, empezó a llover, poco despues aparecieron las gemelas.

Chicas – "Bien, al ver que el equipo de Tsuna, aún no posee al portador del anillo del rayo, les otorgamos cinco minutos, si en ese plazo no aparece, la victoria será de Levi automáticamente, es decir Varia ganara el anillo"

Dicho esto ambas se fueron a un sitio apartado de la azotea, yo solo mire sus pintas, iban con unos chalecos negros enormes, solo se les veía el antifaz y un poco de pelo, me senté con calma en el suelo, total estresándome, no ganaría nada, despues de un minuto, se abrió la puerta, me gire para ver quién era, y casi vomito el poco desayuno, ahí en la puerta estaba Lemitsu, como si la cosa no fuera con él, cogió a Basil y se apartaron al igual que las gemelas, no podía odiarlo más, me miro como si quisiera decirme algo, yo solo gire la vista, sabía que mi comportamiento era muy infantil, pero sentía que él me estaba arrebatando una de las cosas que me mantenía vivo, Nana, esa luz que ella me daba, poco a poco se iba alejando, ese hombre me quitaba la luz, y no iba a permitir eso, yo cuide a Nana, yo la protegí del mal del mundo, yo le impedí llorar, no le conté nada, quise proteger esa luz de todo y todos, a estas alturas no dejaría que Lemitsu le mostrara, este mundo a Nana, no a ella, solo pensar en ella sabiendo las cosas, a mi mente venia la imagen de Chikusa, él era amable, temido y dulce, sin embargo al saber cómo era el mundo, eso se fue para no volver nunca, el Chikusa de antes murió, para renacer en el actual, no dejaría que algo así le pasara a Nana, antes prefería morir, o matar a Lemitsu, no dudaría en hacerlo si seguía así, él no me robaría a Nana, no ahora cuando más la necesitaba, si no fuera por el estaría demente, se en el estado en el que se encuentra mi mente y sé que solo Nana puede ayudarme, con solo su presencia, tenía miedo ahora que Lemitsu la había alejado de mí, yo volvía a ser YO antes de encontrar a Nana, y eso era realmente peligroso, si me hundía de nuevo nada ni nadie me sacaría, Yamamoto y su luz lograban calmar esa sensación, pero con esto de las batallas, estábamos tan ocupados que nos veíamos poco, aun así mientras Yamamoto siguiera en pie, yo también seguiría ahí, Salí de mis pensamientos al ver que solo nos quedaba un minuto, vi como Levi montaba una especie de pedestal, puso unas cuatro barras enormes y unos pararrayos flotantes, me dio algo de curiosidad, me levante del suelo, me acerque a Levi y le pregunte.

Tsuna – "Levi, que es esa cosa que estas poniendo" Dije en tono curioso, como un niño que va por primera vez a una feria, el me miro divertido y me respondió.

Levi – "Veras pequeño, esto es como un sistema que atrae rayos y despues los junta, haciendo así una ola de electricidad" Dijo amable, yo solo sonreí satisfecho, me caía bien Levi, era una lástima que fuéramos enemigos, Varia nos miraba curiosos, es que acaso era tan raro, que no me intentara matar con Levi, aunque fuéramos enemigos en este momento quizás el día de mañana seriamos aliados, le sonreí de nuevo y me volví a sentar, Xanxus tenía la mirada clavada en mí, pero a diferencia de lo que yo creía, su mirada no era de odio, más bien era una mirada de pena y rabia, aunque me daba la sensación de que la rabia no iba dirigida a mí, me parecía extraño, no se supone que el me odiaba, entonces porque, acaso Reborn me había engañado, no quise pensar en ello, quedaba menos de un minuto, las hermanas quisieron moverse pero no pudieron, un rayo resonó en el cielo, cayo con furia hacia el suelo, una nube de humo se hizo presente, al dispersarse, se podía ver una figura, este era alto, de pelo azul largo hasta más allá del cuello, ojos verdes como el jade, llevaba unos pantalones marrones, una camisa suelta de color blanco y una chaqueta larga cosida por todos los lados, se puso en medio del circuito y hablo.

Chico – "Buenas, mi nombre es Lambo bobino y soy el portador de la mitad del anillo del rayo" Dijo con arrogancia, unos segundos despues una cadena con un anillo cayó del cielo, ese era el anillo del rayo, entonces el no mentía, las gemelas se acercaron y dijeron.

Chicas – "Bien ya que ambos estáis presentes, os diremos de nuevo las normas, quien robe el anillo contrario gana, quien quede KO pierde, sin más que decir adelante"

Ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque, tenía mis dudas, no sabía nada de Lambo o de su estilo de lucha, Levi alzo las manos y un montón de pararrayos se pusieron alrededor de Lambo, estos empezaron a girar, se podía sentir el calor de la electricidad desde lejos, Levi cerro los puños y golpeo una columna, esta empezó a llenarse de pequeños relámpagos, los relámpagos fueron hacia los pararrayos, estos crearon una bola eléctrica enorme, medio segundo despues, impactaron de lleno en Lambo, por un momento tuve miedo, esa descarga eléctrica tenía que ser mortal de necesidad, cuando se dispersó el humo, vi a Lambo sonriendo de medio lado, sus manos estaban rodeadas de electricidad, entonces por deduje que Lambo en sí, era como un dosificador de rayos, es decir ese elemento no le afectaba, la verdad es que me sorprendió un poco, ese sujeto era increíble, Lambo cerro las manos, las abrió un rayo de color rojo cayó del cielo y le empezó a rodear, se formó una espada eléctrica roja y se lanzó con toda su fuerza hacia Levi, Levi se protegió con sus rayos, era una batalla muy igualada, al mínimo fallo uno de los dos quedaría quemado o aun peor muerto, Lambo cogió carrerilla y se lanzó con más fuerza hacia Levi este mientras corría grito, "electro distruttore", Levi intento pararlo pero fue demasiado tarde, el ataque le dio de lleno, el rayo rojo envolvía en cuerpo de Levi, este parecía que en cualquier momento perdería la consciencia, en el último segundo parecía que las fuerzas de Lambo se iban, este salió disparado y su propio rayo impacto en su cuerpo, Lambo quedo semi inconsciente en el suelo, Levi se acercó a él, le agarro la cabeza y le electrocuto, si esto seguía así lo iba a matar, iba a parar esto, Reborn me agarro de la cintura y me dijo "No interfieras Tsuna, no te metas en el círculo eléctrico, si lo haces serás descalificado", en ese momento me quede en shock, poco despues reaccione y me solté de Reborn, me importaba una mierda los anillos, y estos combates, por un segundo pensé en el esfuerzo de todos, suspire resignado, no iba a mandar ese esfuerzo a la mierda, Levi alzo un pararrayos y le iba a dar a Lambo, pero se me ocurrió una idea, Reborn dijo que no podía meterme en el círculo eléctrico y eso es lo que aria, sonreí de lado y me acerque a una columna, al tocarla note que ardía, cerré los ojos y me concentre, tenía que proteger a Lambo, sentí algo cálido en mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos y estos eran de un color dorado, mi cuerpo estaba rodeado en llamas, era de las pocas veces que mis llamas salian con conciencia, cogí la columna desde fuera y la hice pedazos, todos me miraban asombrados, poco despues Levi se alejó de Lambo y mis llamas se fueron, las hermanas iban a decir algo pero Xanxus golpeo a una de ellas, me miro y dijo.

Xanxus - "Eres muy interesante jeh, esto será divertido, vosotras no le descalifiquéis, al fin de cuentas él no ha entrado en el círculo, y si lo echaseis me quitaríais la diversión jejeje" Dijo arrogante, a veces me preguntaba como habían personas que lo aguantaran, las hermanas se levantaron y dijeron.

Chicas – "El ganador de este combate es Levi, el anillo pasa a ser posesión de Varia, el siguiente combate será entre los portadores del anillo de la tormenta Hayato y Beldephog" Dicho esto ambas junto con Varia se fueron, suspire aliviado, pensé que me iban a descalificar, vi como Reborn me sonreía orgulloso, yo le devolví la sonrisa, Yamamoto cogió a Lambo y Hayato le ayudo a regañadientes, todos nos fuimos a mi casa, pusimos a Lambo en el sofá y nos pusimos a dormir esperando que el combate del día siguiente no fuera demasiado bestia, aunque algo en la sonrisa de Beldephog me decía que sería todo lo contrario.


	27. Chapter 27

Aclaraciones: Capitulo de recuerdos, es siguiente seguira con las batallas

espero que os guste y que disfruteis, gracias por leer n.n

* * *

><p>Capitulo: 27 "El odio del ser nacido como el cielo, la vida que se debe valorar"<p>

"Tsuna"

_Madre, mi madre era una mujer hermosa, era alta, su pelo era negro largo hasta el culo con pequeñas mechas marrones, tenia un tatuaje de cerezos en la espalda, sus ojos eran hermosos uno de un azul igual que el mar y el otro verde como el jade, ella sufría de heterogenia, era muy amable, su nombre era Daniela, cuando yo nací, ella me dijo que fue uno de los momentos más felices de su vida, era dulce y noche tras noche me entonaba dulces nanas para dormir, me cuidaba y sonreía, pero un día de repente cambio, se hizo fría, arisca me evitaba, cuando me miraba lo hacía con odio, después de los años ella me pegaba, pero yo soportaba todos los golpes, la quería tanto que tenía esperanzas de que un día volviera a ser ella, por eso a pesar de todo siempre le sonreía, fingía que todo estaba bien, cuando por dentro me preguntaba porque y lloraba pensando en que hice mal, aunque para mí la culpa era de mi padre, ese hombre me provocaba un terror inimaginable, era alto, de cuerpo musculoso, pelo negro largo y sus ojos eran de un frio dorado, su nombre era Ricardo, me golpeaba, me odiaba, desde el momento en que nací quiso "entrenarme" y "moldearme" a su gusto, era un horror, tenia medo, si lloraba me pegaba, si reía también, no tenia escapatoria, tampoco tenía derecho a tener amigos, pero eso no me importaba demasiado, muchas veces me escapaba para verme con un amigo, era muy dulce y agradable conmigo, aunque con otros era frio y poco hablador, su nombre era Alaude, era alto, de pelo plateado y ojos grises metalizados, el me consolaba, curaba mis heridas y estaba siempre que podía conmigo, los momentos que pase con el fueron los más felices de mi infancia, fue la primera persona, que a mis ojos yo amaba con sinceridad total, pero un buen día…_

"Parque de la ciudad"

_Estábamos paseando con calma por el parque, el comía una especie de dulce rosa y yo comía un helado de vainilla, yo amaba los dulces sobre todas las cosas, se podía decir que eran mi comida favorita, él me contaba cosas sobre su familia, la persona que en un futuro seria su jefe, cosas del exterior, festivales, yo solo escuchaba atentamente y sonreía, me encantaba ver como su mirada se iluminaba cuando hablaba de ese tipo de cosas, era muy agradable, caminamos un rato hasta que llegamos a un pequeño parquecito, nos acercamos a un árbol, él se sentó, abrió las piernas y yo me senté entre ellas, me acariciaba con cuidado, él era mayor que yo y en sus brazos me sentía protegido de todo, no le tenía miedo a nada estando con él, estábamos en calma total, el cogió una de mis manos entre las suyas, se sentía cálido y reconfortante, me miro y me empezó a hablar._

_Alaude – "Pequeño príncipe, eres lo más importante que tengo ahora, te juro que un día, yo te arrebatare de los brazos de tu padre, yo seré tu caballero y te salvare, siempre estaré junto a ti" Dijo dulce, después beso mi mano y mi mejilla, yo sentía que mi cara se ponía de color tomate, gire un poco mi mirada y nuestros ojos chocaron, intentaba hablarle pero estaba muy nervioso, el sonrió divertido, yo respire hondo y al fin después de calmarme le respondí._

_Tsuna – "Entonces yo te estaré esperando, tú eres lo más importante para mí, eres el único que se preocupa por mí, y aunque algún día madre sea como era antes, yo estaré contigo como ahora, lo juro y si tú no cumples tu promesa, te tragaras mil agujas" Dije sonriendo el sabia como hacerme sentir bien, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, esto me sonaba al cuento de la princesa y el caballero que la rescata, ante este pensamiento reí con ganas, Alaude solo me miro y empezó a reír, con el podía ser yo mismo, se estaba empezando a hacer de noche y teníamos que volver a casa, ante esto me puse triste, no quería volver, total nadie me echaría demasiado en falta, Alaude, viendo que mi cara se ponía triste me abrazo contra su pecho, yo ya me sentía mejor, me separe de el con cuidado y algo rojo le di la mano, mire a otro lado me daba vergüenza, el solo sonrió y apretó mi mano, caminamos tranquilamente de vuelta a casa, íbamos en nuestro mundo, cuando de repente sentí que mi cuerpo fallaba, Alaude me miro asustado, se intentó acercar pero parecía que a él le pasaba lo mismo, diez minutos después pude ver unas sombras y después la oscuridad._

_Cuando desperté no reconocí el lugar, todo era oscuro, sentía que mi cuerpo era sujetado por algo, de repente unas luces iluminaron el lugar, al verlo lo reconocí de inmediato, era un lugar parecido a un altar, era una sala enorme con grabados extraños por las paredes, en medio una hermosa estatua que yo creía que era una mujer encadenada, alrededor de la estatua y por detrás de ella habían más símbolos aun, un sol, una luna, una nube, niebla, estrellas, un manto, un rayo, lluvia, una tormenta, y entre medio de todos un hermoso cielo de diferentes tonos, era un lugar muy bonito, era parte de nuestra casa, es decir salías al jardín, andabas un poco, subías unas escaleras, y te encontrabas el edificio con una enorme puerta, al abrirla llegabas aquí, yo me preguntaba que hacia aquí, al mirar mi cuerpo vi que estaba atado, eso no me dio buena espina, intente soltarme pero no había manera, después de varios intentos fallidos, oí la puerta al girar la cabeza, vi a mi madre entrar a paso lento, su mirada parecía triste, pero eso era imposible, se adentró hasta el fondo y se puso en frente de la estatua, su mirada estaba sobre mí, no podía soportarlo y baje la cabeza, unos minutos después la puerta se abrió de nuevo, al girar la cabeza me quede en shock, en la puerta estaba mi padre y detrás estaba Alaude encadenado, quise soltarme, lo intente con más fuerza, me hice sangre pero en esos momentos no podía sentir dolor, solo sentía el miedo correr por cada célula de mi cuerpo, mi padre avanzo arrastrando a Alaude y se puso al lado de mi madre, tiro a Alaude con fuerza al suelo y hablo._

_Ricardo – "Jejeje pero has visto lo que tengo aquí mi querido hijo, es una rata sucia y desgraciada, se ha metido donde no le llaman y ahora debe pagar no ¿crees?" Dijo con una sonrisa espeluznante, sentía mi cuerpo paralizado, pero tenía que hacer algo, si no Alaude sufriría y yo no quería eso por nada del mundo, alce la mirada, le mire con odio y asco, después de unos segundos le conteste._

_Tsuna – "Querido hijo y una mierda, la única rata sucia y desgraciada aquí eres tú, no voy a dejar que le hagas nada, golpéame a mí, insúltame, ódiame, mátame si quieres pero ha el déjalo en paz" Dije con odio, mi voz fue casi como la suya, el pareció sorprendido, miro al suelo, apretó los puños y después sonrió más que antes, me miro y me dijo._

_Ricardo – "Ves lo que esta rata ha hecho, mi pequeño tú nunca le has levantado la voz a papa y mira ahora, todo es culpa de esta escoria" Dijo colérico, Cogió a Alaude y le golpeo con fuerza, Alaude tosio sangre y sonrió de lado, Ricardo parecía aún más furioso, le agarro del pelo, le alzo del suelo y le dijo "Mocoso tú vas a morir ahora mismo, has cometido un pecado imperdonable, el cielo debe ser puro, el cielo no debe ser corrompido, el cielo tiene que querer a sus elementos, solo a ellos y nadie más, hasta que el cielo este completo, después el cielo debe pertenecerme a mí, yo manejare el cielo a mi antojo, el cielo será completamente mío, yo decidiré su color, y cualquiera que desee robármelo morirá, no voy a dejar que tu interfieras en mis planes, yo cambiare este mundo en un mundo para mí y mi pequeño, un mundo caótico donde reine la destrucción, un mundo donde el destino de mi hermoso niño, no este escrito desde su nacimiento, donde sea libre, y por eso tú debes desparecer" Dijo con rabia, vi como sacaba una espada, mis cadenas se partieron, corrí hacia Alaude pero llegue tarde, cuando me acerque a él, su pecho estaba atravesado, su sangre cubrió toda mi cara y pelo, yo solo podía observar todo con horror, Ricardo soltó con asco a Alaude y este cayo a plomo al suelo, yo cogí su cabeza y la puse en mis piernas, corte mi camiseta e intente que dejara de sangrar en un inútil intento por mantenerlo con vida, Alude puso sus manos sobre las mías y hablo._

_Alaude – "Al… final… n…no pod…podre cumplir… mi promesa, jeh, es triste…, ahora… es…escucha… te… te amo…, te amo tanto… que duele…, yo… no he po…podido salvarte cof cof cof, lo… lo siento… te…tendré que tragar mil agujas ver…verdad, cof cof, si…siento, dejarte solo… pe…pero debes ser fuerte, ti…tienes que seguir adelante y pro…prometerme que son…sonreirás, yo… te estaré es…esperando, pe..pero no tengas prisa, qui… quiero darte una cosa… es… este pendiente… te protejera… mi pequeño principe… te amo…, se el cielo… que pro…proteja a los seres, queridos… se un ci..cielo calido sí, yo… estaré, si…siempre, junto a ti" Dijo sus ojos se iban apagando y la sangre se esparcía en un charco alrededor de su cuerpo, mire el pendiente era hermoso de color azul con dos aros dorados cruzados entre sí, me acerque un poco a el, mis ojos estaban nublabas por las lágrimas, me acerque a su oído y le susurre "Espérame, cuando vaya a tu lado te hare pagar, por no cumplir tu promesa Alaude yo… también te amo, perdóname, no he podido hacer nada por ti, pero te juro que tu muerte no será en vano" mi voz estaba rota, Alaude me sonrió con cariño y su vida se apagó, aunque su cuerpo ya estaba inerte yo seguía a su lado, mis ojos derramaban lagrimas sin parar, sentía que me rompía a cada lagrima, no sabía que pasaba, no podía oír nada, todo era vacío y oscuridad, sentí la mirada de mi madre y los pasos de mi padre acercándose a mí, se agacho a mi altura y me hablo._

_Ricardo – "Tenía que ser así, pequeño debes entenderlo es solo era una piedra en nuestro camino, por eso debía desaparecer, pero no te preocupes ya todo ha pasado y nadie nos molestara de nuevo" Dijo suave, el muy hipócrita, sentía un calor ardiente en mi corazón, como si en cualquier momento fuera a colapsar, mi padre quiso poner su mano en mi cabeza, pero yo la aparte de un manotazo, me miro con rabia y confusión, me levante del suelo tambaleándome y le mire, mis ojos no decían nada, no había nada dentro de ellos, me acerque a él, mientras el retrocedía, quería gritar y eso hice._

_Tsuna – "MALDITO PORQUE LO HAS HECHO, PODRIAS HABERLE DICHO QUE SE FUERA, PORQUE HAS TENIDO QUE MATARLO PORQUEEEEE" Grite colérico, sentí como se acercaba un poco a mí y acariciaba mi mejilla, se acercó a mi oído y me susurro "Los estorbos como el deben ser eliminados, tú el hermoso y amplio cielo, no puedes pertenecerle a un simple como ese, por eso lo tuve que eliminar" Dijo frio, sentí algo romperse en mi interior, su mano empezó a arder, se apartó de mí con rapidez, mi cuerpo quemaba, me salían manchas de quemadura por la cara y por el ojo, me sentía en un vacío tan grande que solo pude gritar "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" mi voz se rompía por momentos, todo estaba rodeado en llamas, la estatua se rompió en mil pedazos, las paredes se caían, el suelo ardía, era un caos, vi como mis padres escapaban y en eso momento desee que ardieran y sufrieran, las llamas se expandieron por todos lados, el altar estaba destrozado, el fuego llegaba hasta la casa principal, los animales se calcinaban y las plantas morían, caminaba a paso errático sin un lugar específico al que ir, mi vista estaba nublada, me costaba respirar, llegue a la sala principal de la casa, mi padre no estaba y al llegar vi algo que detuvo mis llamas, un hombre extraño estaba ahí, mi madre estaba tendida en el suelo, el hombre me miro y me dijo "Te he estado esperando jajajajaja" era espeluznante, paso a un lado de mí y antes de abandonar la casa me susurro "Te tendré en mis manos hoy mismo", ignore sus palabras y fui corriendo donde mi madre, al acercarme la vi, estaba encharcada el sangre, estaba llorando y a punto de morir, me senté a su lado y me quede ahí, la mire sin sentimientos y la dije._

_Tsuna – "Que no se te pase por la cabeza pensar que como vas a morir te voy a perdonar, más bien, me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho yo antes, deseaba que fueras la madre que antes fuiste pero ahora ya eso da igual verdad, tú tienes lo que mereces" Dije frio, podía sonar cruel pero jamás la perdonaría, ella me hizo demasiado daño, además pudo salvar a Alaude y no movió ni un dedo, ya era hora de que pagara, ella me miro con lágrimas en los ojos, acerco su mano ensangrentada a mi cara y la acaricio con suavidad, acaso seria como antes justo ahora, quería hacerme sentir mal o algo, me sonrió con cariño y me dijo._

_Daniela – "Perdóname mi niño, no he sido buena madre, ni buena persona, merezco esto más que nadie, yo solo quería protegerte, no quería que el mundo te viera, yo quería que fueras libre, que decidieras donde ir, con quien ir, deseaba tanto tú libertad que me quede ciega, y más con la aparición de ese odioso hombre, escucha mi pequeño, huye escapa, nunca pares, no mires atrás y camina, no quiero que me perdones, quiero irme sabiendo la clase de persona que he sido, me gustaría haber podido verte crecer, ver cómo te hacías fuerte, pero eso no podrá ser, solo espero que un día seas feliz y perdones a esta mujer que no supo hacer bien las cosas, mi niño siempre te he querido" Su voz se apagaba, aunque la odiara las lágrimas bajaban sin parar por mis ojos, porque todo lo que quería desaparecía, porque me arrebataban la felicidad, si hubiera sido más fuerte nada de esto hubiese pasado, la mire con cariño y sonreí, me acerque a su oído y le susurre "Escucha odiosa mujer, te perdonare solo por llevarte la contraria, quiero que después de muerta no puedas descansar, deseo que la culpa te persiga siempre, deseo que tu alma se pudra en este mundo, por eso espérame porque cuando yo me vaya, te seguiré recordando todo madre" Vi como ella con su último aliento sonreía como antes lo hacía, la mano que me acariciaba cayó al suelo haciéndome ver que su vida se había marchitado, llore con ganas justo ahora se hacia la buena madre, ella debía morir en mis manos, yo jure que si no volvería a ser ella la mataría con mis propias manos y alguien me había robado ese derecho, le di un beso en la frente y deje la casa atrás, todo esto era porque yo era el cielo, que se supone que era eso, porque yo, si ser el cielo significaba ver como las personas queridas se iban yo renegaría de serlo hasta dar mi último aliento, caminaba sin rumbo ni ganas deseaba quedarme y arder junto a mi madre, deseaba desaparecer pero les prometí a ambos que iba a seguir, no di ni cinco pasos cuando caí al suelo, al alzar la vista vi una sonrisa espeluznante y todo se hizo negro, ese hombre que me amenazo y me llevo, no sabía quién era pero en un futuro supe que ese monstruo era… Verde._


	28. Chapter 28

Muchas gracias por los reviews.

MyaBL26: Eres un gran apoyo, gracias por todo n.n

Quesito20015: Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro mucho de que te guste, ya sabes cualquier duda o sujerencia hazmelo saber n.n

Gracias a todas las personas que lo leeis.

Espero que os siga gustando en un futuro

Sin mas que decir espero que os guste y lo disfruteis Gracias n.n

* * *

><p>Capitulo: 28 "La caída de la tormenta, Vive estúpido"<p>

"parte 1"

"**Casa de Tsuna"**

Me desperté con suavidad, me senté sobre la cama y empecé a llorar con fuerza, no podía parar intentaba secar mis lágrimas pero de nada servía, maldecía todo, porque tuve que recordar justo ahora, porque, ahora mas que nunca odiaba estas malditas batallas, odiaba a Varia, a los anillos, a Nono y a Leone, porque me tuvieron que imvolucrar en esta mierda, el cielo… ojala se hiciera pedazos, Alaude murio por mi culpa si yo no huviera sido eso el viviria, recordaba a Alaude sus sonrisas, su voz su mirada, y despues solo sangre, acaso se repetiria la historia, mis amigos moririan por proteger al cielo, porque…, estaba desesperado me sentía acorralado sin un lugar al que ir, enterre mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas y llore aun mas, yo tenia que ser fuerte pero en estos momentos, no podia mas, no queria seguir adelante con esto, muchas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza, mis amigos me protegían por ser yo, por órdenes, por destino, o por ser el cielo, ellos me querian a mi o querian lo que era, tenia tantas cosas que rondaban mi cabeza, que me empece a marear, sentia un peso axfisiante sobre mi, todo, absolutamente todo era mi culpa, si nunca hubiera aceptado a Nana ella se hubiera cansado de mí y ahora todos ellos vivirían felices, porque no dejaban que Xanxus mandara y ya, me estaba empezando a plantear, no solo perder el combate si no también la vida, si yo desaparecía todo sería solucionado, puede que ellos llorasen pero se les pasaría, al fin y al cabo como decía Verde "Todas las personas son sustituibles, y tarde o temprano eres olvidado", me dieron ganas de vomitar me fui al baño y vomite todo lo que pude, como si con eso la opresión se fuera, me metí en la ducha y me senté en ella, me iba a bañar pero con calma, no me apetecía tan siquiera moverme, después de unos diez minutos Salí y me cambie, me puse unos pantalones sueltos azules y un niqui suelto blanco, me puse unos cascos diadema alrededor del cuello y baje hacia la cocina, al entrar me di cuenta de que todos estaban como siempre, Hayato discutía con el nuevo guardián Lambo, mientras Yamamoto intentaba calmar las cosas en vano, Ryohei animaba las peleas, mientras Kyoya y Mukuro se mataban con la mirada, hasta que Reborn saco un revolver y todo pareció calmarse, yo solo suspire es que no se daban cuenta de la situación en la que estaban, parecían tan felices y eso solo empeoro mi estado, sus miradas se posaron en mí, yo solo desvié la mirada y me senté en silencio, podía fingir estar bien pero no tenia fuerzas para eso, note sus miradas confusas, pero en ningún momento les mire, estaba hundido en mi mente, yo mate a la persona que amaba, yo mate a Alaude, si me hubiera pedido morir con él lo hubiera hecho con gusto, yo deseaba estar siempre con él, ver siempre ese brillo en su mirada…, si tan solo hubiera sido fuerte, si tan solo hubiera controlado esas llamas antes, el seguiría vivo, al igual que mi madre, seguro que ellos me maldecían desde el otro mundo, empecé a jugar con la cuchara, no tenía ganas de comer, me levante de la mesa y me fui a la sala, no quería escuchar absolutamente nada de nadie, las voces de mis amigos me daban asco por unos momentos, solo quería silencio absoluto, ellos no tenían la culpa de nada, pero tampoco comprendían nada, quizás morirían y les daba igual, siempre con la puta escusa de "Yo te protegeré", "No dejare que nada ni nadie te haga daño", a veces deseaba contestarles, si quieres protegerme, si quieres que sea feliz mátame de una buena vez, porque tenían que morir por mí porque, yo no necesitaba esto no necesitaba que otro ser querido muriera por mí, Alaude, mi madre y ese hombre… ellos eran el claro ejemplo del daño que esas palabras llegaban a causarme, enterré la cabeza en las piernas y llore en silencio en un insano intento de calmar mi destrozado corazón.

"**En la cocina"**

Estos bastardos discutían como siempre, parecían animales en vez de personas, no podían hablar sin gritos ni insultos de por medio, un día me los cargaba, cuando sentí unos pequeños pasos acercarse a la cocina, mi vista se dirigió a la puerta sonreí un poco al saber quién era, pero mi sonrisa se fue rápido, mire a mi pequeño, algo no iba bien, su mirada se veía distante como si en esos momentos solo su cuerpo estuviera aquí, era como si estuviese perdido en algún rincón de su mente, me di cuenta ya que no por nada soy el mejor asesino de todos los tiempos, al ver que las bestias seguían a lo suyo, saque mi revolver y estos se callaron, todos miramos a MI pequeño Tsuna, pero grande fue la sorpresa al ver que desvió la mirada, eso sí que era extraño, se sentó en silencio y empezó a jugar con la cuchara, esto era demasiado extraño todos le miramos confuso, incluso yo pero seguía sin responder a nada, se levantó de la mesa y se fue a paso lento hacia la sala, esto me daba algo de miedo, no conocía mucho a Tsuna y no sabía que podía pasar por su cabeza en estos momentos, asique con el mayor esfuerzo y resignación del mundo decidí preguntarle al que más podría saber.

Reborn – "Escucha Mukuro no es que me haga especial gracia preguntarte esto y justo a ti, pero como eres el que más puede saber de Tsuna te preguntare a ti ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?, su comportamiento no es normal" Dije serio, no quería ninguno de sus jueguecitos, aunque no lo pareciera Tsuna me preocupada demasiado, por esa razón odiaba que todos se le acercaran tanto, sentía que las bestias me lo robaban y eso no me hacía ni pizca de gracia, Mukuro para extrañeza de todos se puso serio y me contesto.

Mukuro – "Menudo "Mejor asesino y maestro" estas tu hecho, si así lo fuera te darías cuenta, de que estamos perdiendo a Tsuna, se está yendo a un lugar donde por el momento ninguno puede acceder, y no es la primera vez, no te das cuenta de lo que Tsuna está sufriendo, no te das cuenta de su mirada, no puedes ver nada, porque solo te fijas en su fuerza, parece que solo lo utilizaras para tus propios beneficios, y eso no lo voy a permitir de nuevo, aunque tenga que enfrentarme a ti, creo que deje bien claro que lo amaba y no voy a dejar que por culpa de cuatro estúpidos se hunda" Dijo frio, el aura de Mukuro era de amenazante, vi como él se dirigía hacia la puerta pero una tonfa le detuvo, Hibari se levantó furioso de su asiento y encaro a Mukuro.

Hibari – "Tu qué coño sabes herbívoro pelo de piña, no creas que eres el único que lo ama, no creas que lo sabes todo, muchos de los que estamos aquí hemos estado solos y sabemos lo que es eso, no creas que solo tú te has dado cuenta de su estado, además Tsuna ha estado con nosotros mientras tú lo intentaste matar, o acaso no recuerdas eh" Dijo rabioso, estos dos se matarían si nadie los paraba pero para mi sorpresa Mukuro le respondió.

Mukuro – "Oya oya, se más de lo que parece, además "Soledad" dices, jajaja me rio yo de vuestra soledad, eso es estúpido, no es ni la mitad de lo que Tsuna siente y déjame decirte, donde estabas tú cuando Tsuna gritaba desesperado por ayuda, donde estabais vosotros, cuando el sangraba y sonreía fingiendo que estaba bien, donde estabais cuando el se hacia pedazos, sabes acaso lo que es ver como la persona que amas, entre un día donde tú estés y colapse en el suelo, lleno de heridas y un dolor muy difícil de curar, acaso has visto cómo sus ojos se apagaban, las torturas que ha sufrido, a diferencia de vosotros Ken, Chikusa y yo estábamos ahí, intentando sanarlo, mientras vosotros estabais "Solos" nee que lastima de verdad, algo me dice que eso solo fue el principio y déjame decirte estúpida alondra que si no sabes algo, es mejor que cierres esa enorme bocaza tuya" Dijo frio poco después, salió de la cocina dando un portazo, todos le miramos confundidos y con algo de angustia, tortura, a que se refería con eso, cuando fui con Nono a investigar no logre averiguar nada de nada y con esta pequeña confesión de Mukuro menos claras tenia las cosas, vi como Hibari sujetaba una tonfa con fuerza para después partir la mesa, vi como Hayato iba a replicar pero le detuve, era mejor dejarlo estar.

"**En la sala"**

Después de un buen rato, seguía en la misma posición, no quería moverme, estaba cómodo y aun no me había calmado en absoluto, sentí unos pasos acercarse a mí, pero me daba bastante lo mismo, fuera quien fuera no quería alzar la mirada, sentí unos brazos rodearme con fuerza, sentía mi cuerpo temblar, las ganas de llorar volvían a mí, sentí como unas manos alzaron mi cabeza, al hacerlo vi los hermosos ojos de Mukuro llenos de preocupación, como yo decía todos sufrían por mi culpa, quise bajar la cabeza de nuevo pero no me dejo, se acercó a mí y me beso con suavidad, me dejo sorprendido por unos momentos pero después, me aferre a él con fuerza, cuando el aire fue necesario se separó de mí y puso mi cabeza sobre su pecho, acaricio mi pelo y empezó a consolarme, como cuando éramos más pequeños Mukuro se daba cuenta de todo, me abrazo con más fuerza aun y después de suspirar me hablo.

Mukuro – "Vamos conejito, que pasa, sé que yo no puedo ir donde tú estás, no en estos momentos, con suerte solo puedo rozar tu corazón y por ese motivo deseo llegar a ti, sé que no sé nada de ti después de lo de ese sitio, sé que no se de tu sufrimiento, no puedo verlo, no puedo consolarte sin saber que pasa, solo sé que te vas hundiendo de eso me doy cuenta y déjame decirte que si tu plan es ese, prepárate porque me hundirás contigo al igual que Ken y Chikusa, no conozco sus sentimientos pero si los míos y como ya te dije te amo, asique por favor cuéntame que te pasa" Dijo triste, yo solo pude pensar, por favor Mukuro no me hagas esto, no me ames o saldrás dañado, sin poder evitarlo más, me aferre a Mukuro y llore con mucha fuerza y ganas, vi como Mukuro me intentaba reconfortar, yo hundí mas mi cabeza en su pecho y le dije.

Tsuna – "Por favor Mukuro, ayúdame, sálvame, no puedo más, no puedo con la carga de saber que vuestras vidas están en peligro por mi culpa, odio ser el cielo, odio todo esto, odio las batallas, los anillos, mi destino, porque Mukuro porque yo, siento que cada paso que doy me destrozo más y más, odio que se preocupen por mí, odio verme débil, yo tengo que protegeros a vosotros y no al revés, no quiero que desaparezcáis, por favor Mukuro te lo suplico no me dejes solo, no te vayas por favor" Dije totalmente destrozado, no podía dejar de llorar, Mukuro me acariciaba el pelo con mucha suavidad, sabía que él podía ayudarme aunque fuera poco, no quería estar solo, sentía que mi cuerpo temblaba, un día colapsaría del todo, en ese caso que pasaría con ellos, no quería herirlos, sentí mas pasos cerca de nosotros, sabía que eran ellos, pero no tenia intención alguna de moverme, todos se sentaron, pero en ningún momento levante la mirada, poco después de que llegaran Hayato hablo.

Hayato – "Tsuna-sama que le sucede, es que está preocupado por mi combate, si es por eso no se preocupe, yo venceré a ese falso príncipe de pacotilla Tsuna-sama confié en mi" Dijo serio y confiado, es que acaso era estúpido, no todo en esta vida eran combates, no quise contestarle no tenia fuerzas para hablar, sentía un deja-vu, al igual que cuando conocí a Nana y no era capaz de hablar, en vez de avanzar estaba retornando atrás, poco después de eso Reborn hablo.

Reborn – "Hayato escúchame bien, no te confíes por su apariencia, Beldephog es un rival al que hay que temer, es traidor y tramposo además de asesino, no dudara en hacerte pedazos o morir por conseguir el anillo, es bastante fuerte asique ve con cuidado" Dijo serio Hayato solo asintió con fuerza, todos se levantaron del suelo, nos esperaban puesto que nosotros no nos levantamos, me fui a levantar, pero me caí al suelo, Mukuro y los demás me miraron preocupados, después de unos segundos me levante tambaleándome, y me dirigí a la puerta, no podía permitirme retrasarlos o preocuparlos, Yamamoto se acercó a mí, su mirada se clavaba en la mía, buscando en lo más profundo, después de unos segundos, para sorpresa de todos incluso mía, Yamamoto me beso, se separó de mí con cuidado, me dio la mano y me saco con suavidad de casa, se podía ver el enfado de todos a distancia, Yamamoto se paró en la puerta esperando a los demás, mientras se acercó a mí y me susurro "No solo el sujeto de Kokuyo te ama, yo también lo hago, desde el momento en el que vi tu luz, no voy a perder contra él ni contra nadie, sé que no sé nada de ti, pero te juro que con el tiempo, aprenderé sobre ti, y sanare tu dolor, por ahora no soy capaz de eso, por ese motivo déjame caminar junto a ti, solo pido eso por ahora Tsuna" su voz era tan dulce, que baje la guardia por unos momentos y apreté su mano con fuerza, dándole a entender que por mi estaba bien, el sonrió con ganas, los demás se acercaron a nosotros y juntos fuimos hacia el parque sin saber lo dolorosa que sería la batalla de Hayato.


	29. Chapter 29

Gracias a las personas que leeis y a la que os gusta.

Agradecimiento especial a MyaBL26, Quesito2015 y Hime-chan Natsumi mushisimas gracias por vuestros reviews son de mucha ayuda y apoyo, espero que en un futuro os siga gustando, ya sabeis quejas dudas o sujerencias seran bien recibidas n.n

Sin mas que decir espero que os guste y lo disfruteis. n.n

* * *

><p>Capitulo: 29 "La caída de la tormenta, Vive estúpido"<p>

"parte 2"

"**Camino al parque"**

Íbamos camino al parque para la batalla de Hayato, los ánimos no estaban demasiado bien, Ryohei no gritaba como siempre, Mukuro y Kyoya ni siquiera se miraban, Reborn ocultaba su mirada, Coronello parecía en su mundo sin su sonrisa de siempre, y Lambo y Hayato miraban a ningún lado, en estos momentos me sentía basura, deseaba poder consolarlos y decirles que todo iba a ir bien, pero les mentiría a ellos y a mí mismo, es decir cómo podía consolarlos si me costaba hasta andar, mi estado no solo era por un recuerdo, yo no era de esas personas que se hundían por eso, era todo, los recuerdos, Nana no estaba, la llegada de Lemitsu, Varia, los anillos, la estúpida sucesión, Nono, batalla tras batalla, mis amigos heridos, Primero fue Kokuyo, ahora Varia y después ¿Qué?, acaso tendríamos que luchar toda la vida, todo era por la estúpida mafia y sus ambiciones, y yo que podía hacer, absolutamente nada, en estos momentos me sentía el peor líder y amigo de la historia, acaso era un títere manejado por los grandes jefes, muchas veces me preguntaba si mi vida era mi elección o la elección de algún desgraciado pez gordo, no podía evitar pensar que las coincidencias no existen, Yamamoto apretó un poco mi mano sacándome de mis pensamientos, yo solo le mire, el sonrió y yo solo pude asentir, me gustaría poder decirle algo, poder animarle, pero no salían las palabras de mi boca, me sentía inútil en estos momentos, mire a Yamamoto y me hice una silenciosa promesa a mí mismo, cuando fuera capaz de superar esto aunque fuera un poco hablaría de nuevo, dirigí mi vista hacia delante y note la mirada molesta de Hayato, él se paró en seco haciendo que todos nos detuviéramos, nos miró a Yamamoto y a mi furioso y después de varios segundos hablo.

Hayato – "Tsuna-sama no sé qué le pasa, pero estoy seguro que el friki del beisbol no es el indicado para ayudarle, Tsuna-sama yo soy su mano derecha y como tal le pido que por favor empiece a confiar un poco más en mí, sé que se lleva bien con el loco de las tonfas, con el friki del beisbol, con el EXTREMO cabeza de césped, con el pelo de piña y sus secuaces, con Coronello he visto como le mira, he incluso con el nuevo guardián, y aunque no lo admita con Leone también se lleva muy bien, entonces porque yo no Tsuna-sama, soy su mano derecha, sé que soy impulsivo y algo destructivo, pero Tsuna-sama yo también quiero ser cercano a ti, asique por favor la próxima vez que le pase algo dígamelo a mí, hare lo que sea por Tsuna-sama" Dijo serio, después se dio media vuelta y se fue a paso rápido, los demás también reanudamos la marcha, yo quisiera decirle a Hayato que lo sentía, pero no era así realmente, el problema de Hayato era que siempre estaba con lo de la mano derecha, para él era eso y nada más, yo no necesitaba una mano derecha, necesitaba un amigo, un confidente, alguien que estuviera conmigo por ser yo, y cada vez que Hayato abría la boca, me daba la sensación de que estaba conmigo solo por el puesto y eso me dolía en lo más hondo del corazón, Yamamoto tiro de mi suavemente y empezamos a caminar a paso lento, no quería hacerles daño pero parecía que estaba haciendo lo contrario, Hayato estaba herido emocionalmente por mi culpa, Yamamoto tenía que tirar de mí, que clase de persona soy, ni siquiera puedo cuidar de mí mismo, lagrimas traicioneras se escapaban de mis ojos, Yamamoto al verlo, acerco su mano a mi cara y seco mis lágrimas, como respuesta agarre su mano y la deje sobre mi cara, Yamamoto era muy cálido, era fácil dejarse llevar por él, seguimos caminando, Yamamoto con una sonrisa y yo un poco más calmado, los demás iban un poco más adelante, sin darnos casi cuenta llegamos al parque.

"**Parque"**

Al llegar vimos que todo Varia estaba ahí, esa gente sí que tenia ansias de pelear, aunque yo no veía la emoción en eso, que gracia tenia ver como tus amigos caen y tú no puedes hacer nada, cada vez estaba más y más seguro de que Varia carecía de corazón y que ellos no sabían lo que era la amistad, o simplemente deseaban tanto el poder que lo demás les importaba una mierda, siempre era lo mismo la ambición llegaba a limites extremos haciendo que la humanidad se viera como basura, me fije en el sujeto con el que Hayato se iba a enfrentar ese tal Beldephog, me daba muy mala espina, no se podía ver su mirada y su sonrisa gritaba muerte por todos los lados, me daba la extraña sensación de que Hayato estaba demasiado confiado, y si algo me enseño la vida fue que "La mirada es el espejo del corazón, si no puedes ver los ojos entonces ten cuidado, no sabes qué clase de persona se esconde", es decir qué clase de mirada tendría Beldephog, acaso sería como su sonrisa de espeluznante, después de varios segundos de miradas de odio entre Hayato y Beldephog este decidió hablar.

Beldephog – "Ushishishi, pero mira quien tenemos aquí, no es nada más ni menos que el conejito hermoso, o mejor dicho la futura princesa de este príncipe ushishishi, princesita porque no dejas a esos plebeyos inútiles y vienes conmigo, tú y yo no somos diferentes, puedo ver que tus manos están manchadas de sangre al igual que las mías, dime tu también disfrutas ver como el color carmesí inunda tus manos, ver como en tus pequeñas manos está la vida de otra persona, sentir la calidez del cuerpo y la vida de los ojos apagarse ushishishi, tú y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro ushishishi " Dijo sonriendo malvadamente, ese sujeto me daba pánico, sentía mi cuerpo temblar, él tenía razón mis manos estaban manchadas de sangre yo… mate a Alaude, mate a mi madre, mate a ese hombre tan bueno y además tuve que eliminar a muchas personas para sobrevivir, pero eso no me convertía en asesino ¿no?, yo no había matado por placer solo por poder seguir viviendo debido a una promesa vacía, el asesino mata por placer, yo tuve que hacerlo, yo no era así…, Hayato fulmino con la mirada a Beldephog y le respondió.

Hayato – "Cierra esa enorme bocaza y retráctate, Tsuna-sama no es como tú, él es alguien cálido, alguien bueno, una persona llena de amor, te grita cuando hay mucho jaleo, te abraza cuando lo necesitas, llora cuando esta triste, ríe cuando tiene ganas, pelea como una fiera por los suyos, no le importa mostrar sus sentimientos, te protege sin pedir nada a cambio tu… no te atrevas a compárate con Tsuna-sama tú solo eres basura de Varia, Tsuna-sama jamás se iría con sujetos como vosotros, solo eres un príncipe falso de pacotilla, no le llegas ni a la suela y para ser apto para Tsuna-sama lo mínimo que se tiene que tener es un corazón, cosa que dudo que tu tengas, además si Tsuna-sama quiere príncipes, nosotros lo seremos para Tsuna-sama, o al menos yo lo seré si él quiere, y para mala suerte tuya ya no hay plazas libres". Dijo serio y firme, una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de mis labios, a veces Hayato sabía conmoverme, cuando no hablaba de manos derechas ni mafia, era una persona encantadora, con la que te gustaba estar, pero para desgracia esos momentos duraban ben poco, ambos se estaban matando con la mirada, y eso que aún no comenzaban los combates, Xanxus clavo su mirada en mí, yo no le respondí, ni siquiera quería retar a Xanxus como otras veces, el me miro entre confuso y enfadado, yo no entendía que le pasaba, o porque se enfadaba, no siempre iba a querer retarlo, Xanxus chasqueo la lengua y desvió la mirada muy molesto, me recordaba un poco a un niño teniendo una pataleta, me hizo sonreír un poco, pude notar como una pequeña sonrisa surcaba sus labios yo solo pensé en que era bipolar o algo, nos dirigimos dentro del edificio y unos cinco minutos después las gemelas llegaron a nuestro encuentro.

Chicas – "Esta vez será un combate especial, el lugar de combate será todo el tercer piso, aulas y pasillos incluidos pero no solo es eso, hemos puesto unos objetos llamados "Turbinas huracán", estas turbina envían potentes ráfagas de viento al azar y no solo esto tenéis un tiempo límite de quince minutos, a no ser que uno de vosotros consiga el anillo de la tormenta, las potentes bombas que están dentro de las turbinas, explotaran al azar haciendo pedazos el tercer piso, si no conseguís el anillo seguramente moriréis demostrando no ser aptos para ser guardianes y poseer el anillo, ya que la zona de pelea es muy amplia hemos colocado unos monitores que transmitirán el audio y la pelea, para que los demás lo podáis ver y oír desde la zona segura" Dijeron serias, yo solo apreté con furia mis manos, que se creían que era la vida, para ellos será un juego pero para mí era muy importante, las personas que se van jamás vuelven, como podían ser tan frívolos, Hayato me miro y me sonrió dándome a entender que todo saldría bien, por el momento solo podía confiar en él, sonreí un poco y asentí.

Después de unos minutos fuimos al lugar seguro, nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos sin opciones de salir, seguramente esto se debía a la batalla de Lambo, esos malditos no querían otra intromisión, nos sentamos y observamos los monitores algunos con nulo interés, sin embargo yo estaba con el corazón en la mano, varios segundos después se dio inicio al combate.

Hayato lanzo unas bombas de humo seguramente quería asegurarse de ver cómo se movía y reaccionaba el enemigo, mientras el pasillo estaba lleno de humo, se podía ver un brillo plateado en el techo, Hayato reacciono rápido y los esquivo por los pelos, al fijarme mejor me di cuenta de que eran cuchillos, al dispersarse el humo se podía ver a Bel tan tranquilo, este lanzo otra tanda de cuchillos a Hayato esta vez unas cuantas le dieron, Hayato lanzo unas bombas propulsadas y al irse el humo se podía ver a Bel reír de una manera desquiciada, algo me decía que el solo estaba jugando con Hayato, poco después una lluvia de cuchillos se dirigía hacia Hayato, este al esquivarlas entro en la biblioteca, una vez dentro Hayato lanzo unas cuantas bombas que le dieron de lleno a Bel, este se levantó como si nada, algo hizo click en mi cabeza, Bel era como Chikusa, no le importaba morir por su causa, por esa sencilla razón Hayato perdería este combate, Hayato empezó a correr para ganarle terreno a Bel, pero este se paró en seco, aunque a través del monitor no se podía ver, en la biblioteca habían miles de hilos y trampas ese Bel era muy astuto, Hayato corto los hilos haciéndose miles de cortes, ato los hilos a Bel y del otro extremo puso unos pequeños enganches, acto seguido lanzo mucha dinamita enganchada a los hilos y estos impactaron en Bel dejándolo en el suelo y destrozando media biblioteca, Bel estaba en el suelo y Hayato se acercó a el medio tambaleándose, pues tenía muchas heridas en su cuerpo, las hermanas anunciaron que tan solo quedaban tres minutos, cuando Hayato se acercó a Bel le fue a coger el anillo, y Bel a su vez agarro con fuerza el suyo, Bel estaba semi inconsciente pero aun así se movía, era el instinto, estuvieron forcejeando unos cuantos minutos, Hayato le pego a Bel un puñetazo en la cara este se lo devolvió, así siguieron hasta que el tiempo se dio por finalizado y las bombas comenzaron a estallar, sala por sala empezaron estallar, Hayato tenía un minuto aproximadamente antes de que la bomba de la biblioteca estallara, ambos se golpeaban con fuerza ninguno cedería, Hayato estaba dispuesto a morir por ese estúpido anillo, no importaba eso solo perdimos un combate por otro mas no pasaría nada, podríamos remontar, las llamas empezaban a verse en la biblioteca, llamas… Alaude… no pude más y grite con todas mis fuerzas

Tsuna– "¡HAYATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!, YA BASTA POR FAVOR, DEJALO ESTAR, DE QUE SIRVE QUE GANES EL COMBATE SI VAS A MORIR, LAS VIDAS QUE SE VAN NO SE RECUPERAN, NO DEBES MORIR POR ESTA CAUSA TAN ABSURDA, TU DECIAS QUE QUERIAS SER MI MANO DERECHA, COMO VAS A SERLO SI DESAPARECES, TU QUERIAS CONOCERME NO ES ASI, COMO LO HARAS ENTONCES, YO QUIERO QUE VIVAIS, QUIERO REIR CON VOSOTROS, QUIERO LLORAR CON VOSOTROS, QUIERO ESCUCHAROS, QUE SONRIAIS, QUE TU SEAS TU MISMO, NO LO ENTIENDES, ME DA IGUAL EL ANILLO, ME DA IGUAL NONO, ME DA IGUAL VARIA Y LOS ANILLOS, ME DA IGUAL SER JEFE, SOLO QUIERO QUE VIVAS HAYATO, DESISTE DE TU ESTUPIDO PLAN Y VUELVE JUNTO A MI, JUNTO A NOSOTROS TUS AMIGOS, TU ERES MI AMIGO". Mi voz estaba rota, no pude más y caí al suelo de rodillas, la bomba de la biblioteca estallo, todos miraban tristes al suelo, yo sentía como las lágrimas caían sin control, perdí de nuevo a alguien, el humo se dispersó y se podía ver una silueta tambaleándose, al mirar mejor me di cuenta de que era Hayato, entonces me hizo caso y renuncio al anillo, sonreí con ganas mientras lloraba con fuerza, me acerque a Hayato, le di un puñetazo por estúpido y después le abrace, feliz de que estuviera vivo, las hermanas se presentaron ante nosotros y hablaron.

Chicas – "El combate ya ha finalizado, el ganador de la tormenta es Beldephog de Varia, Varia ya es poseedor del rayo y la tormenta, el siguiente combate será ente los guardianes de la lluvia, Yamamoto por parte de Tsuna y Squalo por parte de Varia, mañana nos veremos aquí a la noche" Dijeron después se fueron junto con Varia, Reborn cogió a Hayato en la espalda, ya que estaba herido y no se podía mover, por mi parte fui cargado por Kyoya, ya que sentía mis fuerzas irse, llegamos a casa, Shamal vino y curo a Hayato y todos nos pusimos a descansar, con los nervios a flor de piel.


End file.
